<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little One by KALL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876378">Little One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KALL/pseuds/KALL'>KALL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood mentioned, Dad Wukong, Hurt/Comfort, Implied past child neglect, Legos, Pigsy - Freeform, Tang, Wukong being an absolute dad, can you tell XD, dislocated arm mentioned, i have no idea what im doing, implied child abuse past, lots of head cannons ahead, my b, no beta we die like clowns, red son - Freeform, round and round this fic goes where dose it stop even the author doesn't know, whoops it got a bit angsty, younger MK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KALL/pseuds/KALL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to some Demon shenanigans, MK  gets aged backward so he is only 5. Monkey King then has to break the curse while also looking after a toddler. </p><p>this is just shameless Dad wukong content. Wukong being an absolute dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Demon shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wukong has done his fair share of shenanigans. Probably his fair share and some if he was being perfectly honest. One could say he frequented the all you can eat buffet when it came to shenanigans, especially when he was younger.  Everything from harmless pranks to intense battles over simple misunderstandings he would take a serving of.</p><p>So he was no stranger to demon shenanigans. </p><p>But that didn’t mean something couldn’t surprise him anymore. Today His surprise in the form of a squishy small child that he once knew to be his successor. The said child looked up at him, head craned back and eyes blinking at him slowly, a large stuffed Monkey King tucked securely under their arm, that could arguably be the same size as them. </p><p>He looked like he was just five or maybe it was sixty-five? He had no idea how humans' ages worked being an immortal himself. </p><p>He knew exactly how he got here too. He pissed off a local mischief demon and no doubt this was their handy work as petty revenge. when he caught them he was DEFINITELY going to pay them back for the lovely little inconvenience. but he had to find them first and get them to reverse this curse. </p><p>It has been two days and he was about ready to rampage through Jade palace again just to get someone to snitch. </p><p>“I’m hungry.” </p><p>The boy hugs the monkey plush to his chest looking over the top of it shyly like two waxing moons peaking over the horizon. His eyes darting around the room before flitting back to Monkey King and then they would dart away again. </p><p>Another fun side effect of this was MK had no idea he was cursed and his memories must have been reset to when he was younger. Causing to act how he would when he just five...or sixty-five. Whatever. Apparently, MK was a more reserved child, leagues different than how he was now. </p><p>It was almost the reason he didn’t know it was MK right away. How could you put the two next to each other and tell him they were the same person?? </p><p>It was like dealing with night and day in comparison. </p><p>MK was loud, outgoing, and bright like the sun, never diming and infecting everyone with a bone-deep warmth that came from basking in his glow. His MK was brave, always wanting to be first in the fight and last to have words. </p><p>This kid standing before him was the complete opposite. Reserved like a hushed wind, always present but only noticeable if you were standing still and looking for it. His energy and confidence came and went like the waxing and waning of the moon. Sometimes MK would be so inaudible Wukong thought he had lost him to the void, and others he was clinging tightly to Wukong's pant leg and asking him question after question with these deep pooling eyes that looked more vast than the night sky. But he still would have this reserved air about him even when he was flinging questions at him.</p><p>A tug on his sleeve bringing back down from the celestial musing reminding him he had a child still requesting food. </p><p>“I’m hungry…” the child repeated this time making eye contact. </p><p>“Okay buddy, want a sandwich?” he offers, tilting his head and only gaining a small nod in response before MK hugged his plush closer to his chest. He offers his hand out to MK and they shift their stuffed toy to one arm before taking the offered hand and wrapping his small hands around Wukongs own. </p><p>Holding his hand while walking was something he had to teach MK earlier on for multiple reasons. One being that MK was so quiet and small he lost him easily even if it was just in his own house, the other being the first time he walked without MK in hand the curious child and grabbed his tail and gave it a firm tug.</p><p>So yeah, hand-holding was required now. </p><p>Wukong leads MK into the kitchen of his secluded house. He didn’t usually have a lot of food hanging around unless it was peach flavored but MK like peanut butter and Jelly sandwiches and he had the means to make that. </p><p>And so that’s what he did. He lifted MK up gently and set him down on the counter so he could watch him make his food. Retrieving a simple plate he places two pieces of bread on it and grabs the two in one peanut butter jelly spread. </p><p>“Don’t forget the crust…”</p><p>“Mmmkay bud.” </p><p>MK watches quietly and kicks his feet back and forth while his four-star meal was being prepared. Another unnerving thing about this was the younger version of MK was always watching with this intensity that Wukong couldn’t place on WHY it was unnerving. </p><p>He decides to make himself a sandwich too, not really hungry but wanting to eat at least to pass the time. He spreads around the mixed peanut butter and jelly with a knife when MK speaks interrupting the comfortable silence they crafted together.</p><p>“Are you my dad?” </p><p>Bam goes the sledgehammer shattering his functional state of mind.</p><p>The knife clatters onto the plate loudly echoing around the kitchen and MK continues to swing his feet back and forth while he waits for an answer. Wukong opens his mouth and closes it again, not even remotely sure how to approach this subject. Should he just throw himself out the window? Was that an option? </p><p>He decides to instead act calm and cut the crust off MK’s sandwich slowly and pops a piece of it into his mouth. </p><p>“Do you think I’m your dad?” he asked, pretending not to sweat nervously as he waited for MK to answer. Wait...why was he stressed? He wasn’t actually MK’s dad, and when the curse is broken, they would go back to being just mentor and student right? </p><p>“Mmmmm….I don’t think so. My teacher says that usually, kids look like their mom and dad. But I don’t think I look like you, your hair is a different color than mine.” </p><p>That made Wukong snort under his breath. Of course of all the differences between the two including a whole extra appendage MK only sees the hair color as the reason they couldn’t be related. He hands MKs a plate to him that holds a crustless sandwich and MK takes it with both hands and then proceeds to devour his sandwich. </p><p> “Mm but I wouldn't mind if you were my dad,” he adds with a mouth full, chewing thoughtfully as if he didn’t just drop the biggest knowledge bomb onto Wukong and he was in the process of re-booting his whole brain. Was the window still an option? </p><p>MK shoved the remains of his sandwich into his mouth a bit of peanut butter getting stuck on his round cheeks. Monkey king chuckled, reaching for the cheek and tilting it towards him so he could wipe it off with his thumb. MK only struggled for a moment before resigning to his fate and letting Wukong clean him off and then after that allowed himself to be lifted off the counter and returned to the floor. </p><p>"Would you want to be my new dad?" He asked with an alarming amount of mellowness considering the question that was just asked. MK looked back up to Wukong waiting for a reply with big hopeful eyes that monkey king plush hugged to his chest again tightly, he actually thinks he hasn't seen them put it down since he gifted it to him.</p><p>He’s about to answer, not sure what is about to come out of his mouth at that moment, and then he is interrupted by the sound of the door opening. MK is suddenly behind his legs grabbing tightly to his pants and shakes in place. He hardly gets time to address THAT red flag in his mind before he hears a shrill girl’s voice call out. </p><p>“MKKKKKK? You haven’t been to work in two days. Are you dead? Pigsy says if you are you still have to come into wor-” </p><p>The voice grew closer until Mei entered the kitchen area and halted in her steps as well as her words. MK peaks out from behind Wukong's legs observing her silently. Mei stares back only blinking a few times before rubbing her face with her hands comically to check if she is dreaming. </p><p>“MK?” she asked in disbelief and MK waves shyly before ducking back behind the safety of Wukongs legs. Mei stares a bit longer before her hands are squishing her cheeks tightly and lets out an elongated </p><p>“AWWWWWwwwWWW!!!~” </p><p>And things just got infinitely more complicated for Wukong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I try very hard to make this good? No. Did I make this anyway? Yes. Let me just have this one.</p><p>I need a break from my much longer more intense fic 'it's alright. it's okay' and so we are appreciating dad wukong hours.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one big happy fam- no? Okay.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wukong needs to break this Curse, and MK needs a responsible pair of adults to watch him while he does that. Wonder who fits that bill?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pssst, hey before you read this chapter you should probably re-read the first one again. I went back and made some changes so it might look a bit different. once again I didn't try very hard on this chapter but wrote it anyway because this is very much self-indulgent. </p>
<p>Happy Reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's MK?" Tang whispered leaned far too much into Pigsy's space earning a palm to his chest as he forced the scholar to give him two millimeters of breathing room. On the other side of the bar, MK sat a bit ways off occupying one of the tables with a bowl of noodles in front of him and one of the coloring page menus they gave to kids.</p>
<p>Pigsy let out a sigh that resembled a tea kettle letting out steam. </p>
<p>"Yep. I'd know that face anywhere."</p>
<p>He turns slowly toward Wukong, a large shadow </p>
<p>"And dose some want to to try and explain WHY my only employee is currently not a legal working age?" He growled out his hand tightly grasped around a ladle dangerously. Wukong sweats a bit backing up further into the steaming kitchen. </p>
<p>"Would you believe me if I told you it wasn't my fault?" He tries with a sheepish grin and hands out harmlessly. </p>
<p>"No. I wouldn't." Pigsy growls the air around them hotter than the kitchen. Wukong puts his hands up in mock surrender. He might be immortal but he wasn't going to take any chances. </p>
<p>"Okay okay, I mayyyy or may not have gotten into ..a disagreement with a mischief demon and this was their form of payback."</p>
<p>"Can you change him back?" Tang asked probably the calmest in this outside the box standoff.</p>
<p>"If I could do you think the broken labor law would be sitting at the table over there?" Wukong snapped smacking the ladle away from his face with a snarl. </p>
<p>"I need the demon who did this to undo the curse and to do That I need to locate them." Wukong crosses his arms over his chest and looks at Mei and Wukong as they eat together. </p>
<p>"We what are you waiting for?? Go find em and catch em." Pigsy huffed glancing in the same direction. </p>
<p>"Well, I've kind of been busy taking care of a whole ass toddler so sorry if I haven't made any process." Wukong defended a tail fwishing back and forth behind him in a display of irritants. </p>
<p>Tang rubs his chin thoughtfully letting out a quiet hmm under his breath as the wheels in his mind turned. "We could watch MK for a day and then you could look for the demon." He suggested with a shrug. </p>
<p>"What?" Two voices questioned in unison turning their attention completely to Tang. </p>
<p>"It's a simple solution. Me and Pigsy babysit essentially and you and Mei go and locate the demon. I'm sure together you could find them and reverse the curse in no time"</p>
<p>"Absolutely not"</p>
<p>"No way" </p>
<p>Tang seems to make that his cue to clock out deciding that was much easier than actually having to be mentally present as the two started fussing over how bad of an idea that was.</p>
<p>"I'm not leaving him alone!" </p>
<p>"I have a restaurant to run!"</p>
<p>And so on. It goes on for a few minutes of both the pig and the monkey listing off reasons of why that was a terrible idea. Eventually, the scholar tires of this and pinches the bridge of his nose letting out a sigh. </p>
<p>"Listen. One way or another we need to find the demon that did this so we can fix MK. That either means Monkey king can take a literal five-year-old into a perilous journey and most likely result in a battle or at least a really loud shouting match.” </p>
<p>There is no more yelling and protesting so he continues. </p>
<p>"Or MK gets babysat away from the danger. Your guys call." Tang takes a very long sip of broth from his noodles looking over the bowl with a face that just screamed know it all.</p>
<p>Pigsy and Wukong exchange a silent glance, making a silent conversation between them and coming to the same agreement. </p>
<p>"Fine.  I'll watch the kid but you OWE me, monkey boy." Wukong's face scrunches up at the notion of owing the shop owner a favor. Ah, surely it won't bite him on the tail later on. </p>
<p>"Fine. I'm going to grab the dragon girl and tell MK where I'm going." He huffs leaving his post from behind the counter and making his way to the booth occupied by Mei and young Mk. </p>
<p>"Mei, grab your sword. You're with me."</p>
<p>A fist pump to the air and a hissed out "yesss!" Is all the response he needs to know having Mei on his team is going to be an interesting experience. </p>
<p>"I'll go grab my gear, see you later little man " Mei ruffles MKs hair earning a giggle from them before she passes the two on her way go grab her sword and shoes. </p>
<p>Wukong takes her seat in the booth sliding across from MK. </p>
<p>"Hey, buddy. I uhhhh got to run an errand with Mei." Mk looks up from the maze he was attempting on the child's menu with a bright red crayon only stopping when the words sink in. His eyes widen slightly in this weird recognition and then he's locating his monkey king plush that was taking up the seat next to him and hugging it tightly to his chest looking like a wounded animal. </p>
<p>Oh. Why did that hurt so much?</p>
<p>"But I'll be back soon I promise!" He reassured hoping that would permanently eradicate that sad look on MKd face.</p>
<p>"Until then. Uncle Pigsy and uncle Tang are gonna look after you. Doesn't that sound fun?"</p>
<p>MK avoids eye contact. Finding the wood grain on the table particularly interesting as he starts to trace it with a short stubby finger. Wukong cranes his head down trying to get MK to look at him. </p>
<p>'Please look at me. Please say something' Wukong thinks to himself gripping the edge of the table tightly. Too much time has passed before MK nods his head agreeing to stay with the two bickerings newly appointed ‘uncles’. </p>
<p>Wukong lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding but there is still a tightness in his chest that seems to overwhelm them. He pushes through it rubbing a hand over MKs head ruffling his hair. </p>
<p>"Okay buddy, I'll be back soon. Be good for Pigsy and Tang okay?"</p>
<p>Another short nod. That's all he was getting now. Why did he feel like the bad guy even though what he was doing was going to be the best scenario? He's right on the cusp of changing his mind and saying 'fuck it' and taking MK with him when Mei shows up. </p>
<p>"Ready to go?" She asked looking at MK and giving him a big bright smile that he shied away from. Something she raised a brow to but didn't comment on. </p>
<p>"Yeah just give me one second." He gets out of the booth standing up and there is this little moment wherein his peripheral he can see a look of utter panic wash over MKs face. MK is scrambling out of the booth after him like he just saw a ghost, dropping his toy along the way, and launches himself at Wukong's legs. </p>
<p>He hugged them so tightly as if he believed only a few pounds of a human child could keep him from leaving. </p>
<p>Wukong feels his chest tighten again and he kneels down to MKs level deciding to give them a proper hug. He can hear a little </p>
<p>'awwww' from Mei in the back.</p>
<p>MK feels so small on his arms. I mean sure MK was already smaller than him considering he was a teen a few weeks ago, but now with him only being a toddler that applied double.</p>
<p>"I'll be back before you know it." He assures before pulling away finally peeling MK off him. He ruffled MKs hair one last time before standing up and leaving the shop with Mei. </p>
<p>When he leaves. what he doesn't see is MK rushing to the closest window in the shop watching the two fingers slowly disappear around the corner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone else thinks it's weird that MK is totally fine being tossed from one parental figure to the next? and isn't it interesting how he's not even asking for his real parents?</p>
<p>Hmmmmm I wonder if we are going to explore that in the next chapter &gt;:3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strawberry Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pigsy and Tang are pinning for each other and you can’t tell me otherwise. MK opens up a little more as well and Tang is asking the real questions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick heads up! there is some implied child neglect up ahead but it's not described. </p><p>there is also some headcanons of who MK's parents were so I'm sure this will be dated in two years when we actually know who they are (assuming they tell us from the show)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They closed the shop a bit early so they could take MK home and watch him a bit more closely than they could while in a busy restaurant. In the safety of Pigsys home, and the comfort of casual clothes they talked in hushed tones while MK watched TV. </p><p>“Don't you think it's weird?” </p><p>“I mean yes this whole situation is weird.” Pigsy grunts back in reply slicing strawberries with a surprising delicacy that Tang had never seen the man administer before on anyone other than his own cooking in the privacy of his own home. When you ate at Pigsy’s it was like meeting the man and his personality in a bowl. Bold, tender, and so very warm. </p><p>But he also cooked at home, and when he cooked at home it was always like meeting different facets of the man's personality. So Tang always made an excuse to be present for dinner at Pigsy’s house if he wasn’t too tired to cook. </p><p>“No I mean, isn’t it a little weird that MK hasn’t asked for his parents?” he leaned more into Pigsys space watching as the man gently mixed the freshly cut strawberries into a fluffy cream mixture. That got Pigsy to pause turning to Tang and raised a thick eyebrow before wiping his hands off on a towel. </p><p>“What do you mean? He's been asking about the damned monkey all night.” he goes back to his creation process folding in the strawberries gently before pouring it into a shallow pan. Probably making a strawberry cake Tang concluded. </p><p>“No I mean, his parents. His REAL parents. He hasn’t asked for them all night like I would expect a toddler to do. Shouldn't we contact them actually?” Tang rubs his chin thoughtfully before continuing. “I think they would at least wan-” </p><p>“MK doesn't have parents,” Pigsy interrupts, sliding the pan into the oven and shutting it. He turns around leaning against it and crosses his broad arms over his chest, scowling at something that Tang can’t see. </p><p>“At least he don't have any worth meeting,” he adds with a twisted frown and Tang makes his way over to the distressed pig and leans against the counter across from the stove. He doesn't have to prompt the man to speak because he lets out a low sign before continuing. </p><p>“MK got sick a while ago, couldn't come into work and I decided to take care of him. He was right above the shop after all I didn't think much of it.'' He shrugged a bit, not making a big deal over the fact that he was probably more protective of MK than he would like to admit. </p><p>“anyways, he had a fever and was really out of it. Going in and out. I thought I was going to have to take him to the hospital. But while he was in and out of it he told me some things that he probably wouldn't have if he was sound of mind.” </p><p>He turns to open the oven peeking in to check on the cake. Pigsy never used timers, always using his precise set of eyes and nose to tell when something was done. He shut the oven again looking like it need a little bit more time. </p><p>“He was a foster kid apparently. Passed around a lot. His real parents were real pieces of work. I'll tell you that. Dad leaving him and mon not caring to take care of him” he huffs leaning back against the counter again. The silence stretches between them. Tang not sure what to say or if he should even say anything. But it did explain a few things, how shy MK was compared to his older counterpart, nervous around adults, and always quite like he wanted to make sure they didn't have a reason to kick him out.</p><p>He was almost always watching them silently from afar too. Like he was studying them or looking for early signs that he might be passed off to a new family. It Broke Tang’s heart to know that a warm and bright childlike MK had gone through something like that. </p><p>“MK had it rough, rougher than most and he still came out like -” a fond smile passes over the chef’s face that would be so small and fast you might miss it. </p><p>“-well like MK. not perfect but the best damn kid in the world.” he checks the cake again this time removing it and placing it on the counter to cool before he removes it from the pan. At this point, Tang had noticed a little black-haired child peeking around the corner shyly. </p><p>He ducks back behind the corner quickly when caught but doesn't retreat very long because he’s peaking a single eye again looking directly at him and Tang can’t contain the smile that spreads across his face and he waves gently towards the boy. </p><p>“Hey buddy,  want to help your uncle Pigsy ice the cake?” Pigsy asked noticing the boy too and kneeling down and smiling gently to MK in a way that Tang had never seen before. Sure it wasn’t a well-kept secret that Pigsy was a big old softie despite the gruff reputation that he tried to upkeep, and Tang knew that Pigsy was also a huge softie on MK.</p><p>But to see this domestic kind of tenderness displayed before him shot an arrow through his heart, and it caused Tang to avert his eyes from the display too much for him to handle. Like looking at the sun directly. </p><p>The child nods his head joining the two and immediately lifts his arms up in a display of wanting to be carried. Pigsy doesn't even hesitate lifting the boy up with “ere we go” and a grunt. Carefully balancing him on his hip handing MK a spoon for frosting. </p><p>Another arrow to the heart. Tang might need to see a dentist as well as a doctor considering he might need the cavity removed from all this sweetness in the display. MK licks the spoon instead of icing the cake and then proceeds to shove the spoon into Pigsy’s face causing some icing to get caught on the upturned nose. </p><p>And then MK laughs. </p><p>It’s a soft thing, like the tinkling of bells but it’s so cute and Tang realizes that it’s the first time he’s actually heard MK laugh like this. It's a wonderfully sweet thing that adds two more arrows to his heart, making him absolutely smitten with the child. </p><p>And then Pigsy joins in laughing, throwing his head back in a boisterous display.  </p><p>“I want one,” Tang whispers under his breath his heart more holes than flesh now. </p><p>It wouldn't last forever but it was kind of nice to have this makeshift family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MK doesn't get very many lines in this story and for that, I repent XD </p><p>next chapter we are headed to Wukong and Mei as they try to break the curse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Avoiding responsibilities and Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mei and Wukong look for the demon who cast the curse, and maybe things don't go well on purpose</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes hello. sorry for procrastinating on this. </p><p>happy reading I barely checked for any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mei has been friends with MK since...well as long as she can remember. They went to the same pre-school. She still can remember how MK was picked on and bullied by the other kids their age, and Mei was having NONE of it. Perhaps it was her sense of justice or her chaotic nature, or maybe it was too many saturday action cartoons that prompted her to drop kick some kid that went by Lloyd garma-whatever when he caught the schoolyard bully calling MK names. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had gotten in trouble for it later, and lost her playground privileges for a month. But she gained a friend for life so she would do it again in a heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered how MK had shyly thanked her for teary eyes and given her his cookie at snack time. They had snuck away to claim the beanbag chairs as their base of operations where they whispered stories and jokes to each other for the remainder of the day. Mei had shared her love for action cartoons and robots and instead of teasing her for liking ‘boy things’ he shared his love for monkie king and comics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were best of friends for life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And over time she had pulled MK out of his shell. Years and years of hard work got them to where they were standing now. Years of loving on MK, years of encouraging him, acknowledging his existence and sharing his interest as she and him built up his confidence brick by brick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yeah there were setbacks. Nights when MK would go silent and she would just share space with him as they quietly watched TV together. Days when MKs smile felt fake and forced. When he pushed himself too hard with training because he needed to prove he was ‘good enough’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But overall MK was doing well for himself. Especially after he phased out of the foster system and was able to start taking care of himself officially. He was smiling more, slept in sometimes because he knew it was healthy to take it easy and listen to your body, he was confident in himself and the most notable improvement was MK would talk to anyone. And Mei meant ANYONE. Working in the noodle shop required him to be somewhat social, talking to customers, taking orders, recommending the specials, and making deliveries all required a certain level of customer service. MK thrived at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved talking to people now. Especially meeting new people. He wanted to learn everything about them in the shortest time possible. He made people comfortable, made them open up easily to where they would willingly put forth all their hopes and dreams in life. And MK ould smile and nod enjoying every note of the conversation like holding onto a tune. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it completely broke Mei’s heart when she walked into Wukongs home to find that all that progress that MK made was gone in one fell swoop. Washed away like a sandcastle built too close to the stormy ocean. Erased completely and wholly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gone was the energetic teen who loved life. Gone was the young adult who worked hard to better himself and keep himself from spiraling. Gone was that person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead what was left was a husk of his former self. An imitation of what he was, but a perfect reflection of who he used to be: a shy kid who hid behind those stronger than him, trustworthy adults who he felt safe around. A kid who never spoke unless spoken to and who was frustratingly shy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei was furious. All that hard work, both put in by her and by MK, wasted. Gone like a breath on the wind. Snatched away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t blame MK, no, never him. And she couldn't really find it in herself to blame Wukong either, as much as she wanted to she knew if she blamed the monkey king MK would be disappointed in her, his hero worship too great sometimes for his own good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so now she stood next to said monkey, irritated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was itching to find the demon that cast this curse on MK, lay a few good blows on them as well to take out her confusion frustration before promptly dragging their ass back to MK so they could fix this. Fix MK. bring back her friend that she loved dearly and was so proud of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to stop for a drink first? I think there is a boba stand near here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei felt an eyebrow twitch at Monkey King’s flippancy to the situation. He wasn’t taking this seriously and Mei could feel her patients thinning quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monkey King wasn’t 100% sure where he met the mischief demon. Stating: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was either by a water fountain or by a vending machine. Or maybe it was a vending machine near a water feature I don't know. Let's get food.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they would get tugged around this way and that according to a monkey's whims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a constant stream of </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Let's get food’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh look at that!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m thirsty’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh take a photo of me!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Send that to MK’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they were going in circles. CIRCLES!!! Making no progress in the city and only having looked at 3 different water fountains and 5 vending machines. None of them jogged Wukongs memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei was beginning to wonder if Wukong was even taking this seriously at this point. At least his 2-second attention span matched the one of his successor. Mei sighed as she watched the Monkey in disguise wander up to the boba stand and order two drinks. One for him and one for her. At least he paid for everything he ordered, she would be flat out broke if it was otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong came back over two boba teas in hand, a swagger to his step that screamed confidence of the one and only Monkey King. thank goodness he was in a human disguise otherwise he would attract more attention than he already was. Many people seemed to look at him wherever he walked. Too much energy for one person as he flitted about smiling brightly and saying hello to anyone he crossed paths with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much like another monkey she knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, you look like you could use a break” Wukong offers the drink to her and has to suppress the urge to chuck the drink across the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I rather we keep looking actually.” she hisses out feeling her fist clench at her sides. This was their third ‘break’ in the past hour. Wukong seems either unaware of her built up annoyance or simply uncaring about it, because he shrugged casually taking back the boba he offered to her settling on double fisting the drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself. We can walk while I drink then,” he suggests walking forward with a miffed Mei in tow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> closer to remembering where you met the mischief demon?” she pressed, walking beside him trying to force eye contact. He seems to smoothly avoid it, golden eyes locked forward as he wanders. He didn't look bad as a human. Basically, the same as he usually does minus one important appendage and normal-sized ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A round face with two golden eyes and peach tinted hair that made her want to punch square in the jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm. Nope!” he pops the p dramatically drawing out her ire more at his flippant to the whole situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s getting late. We should probably head back soon. We can try again tomorrow.” he takes a long annoying slurp out of both the thick straws boba flying up the straws at an alarming speed that honestly should choke and kill any mortal man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not that late, it's barely even three o’ clock man.” She checked her phone to find it was actually already 8:00 pm. Wow….where did today go??? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stares at the blinking numbers in complete disbelief. How did the day get away from them?? They had made zero progress with finding the demon and that meant they were nowhere near getting Mk back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light of her phone faded leaving her tired face reflecting back at her. She closes her eyes not wanting to meet her own disappointed features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” she bites out, shoving the phone into her back pocket. Storming forward to lead Wukong back to Pigsy’s place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever. They would try again tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monkey!!!” squealed an excited toddler running towards Wukongs open arms. The monkey king transforming back into his normal self and kneeling instantly to openly accept the hugs the toddler offered up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The toddler is scooped up and twirled around as Wukong lavishes love and forehead kisses upon the child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid! Did you miss me?” he asked, earning an enthusiastic head nod from the boy. It was cute and Mei couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Wukong got such a warm welcome when MK had technically known her longer. Whatever. She was above feeling jealous over a 4-year-olds affection and how willing he gave it. Even it was her best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again whatever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She totally did NOT make a conscious decision to stomp loudly around the reunited pair towards Tang and Pigsy to talk. She was above such petty actions. MK didn’t even notice her mood and she tried to not let it sting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how did it go?” Pigsy asked, raising an eyebrow at the young girl who simply fell back onto the sofa with a dramatic sigh. Collapsing under her failure of the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it went great!!” she raised her arms up dramatically before letting them collapse to her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that's a teenager for ‘it went bad’.” Tang fake whispered to Pigsy supplying a sarcasm translation to him. The pigman let out a long sigh crossing his arms over his chest and Mei watched Pigsy’s eyes trail over to Wukong who currently had MK in his arms rocking the child back and forth and cooing in his ears. Sleepy lids became heavier as Wukong lured the boy to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei let out a long groan running her hands through her hair frustratedly pulling at the roots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got nowhere! It felt like he was running me around on a cheap city tour rather than actually looking for the demon who cast the curse.” she pulled the pillow from the sofa, a cute pink one that was cross-stitched by MK, a gift to Pigsy, and smothered he screamed into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's like he doesn't </span>
  <b>
    <em>want</em>
  </b>
  <span> to find the demon” she groaned. She craned her head over the sofa watching Wukong wrap a snoozing MK in his cape </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he doesn't” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei almost breaks her neck at the speed she whips around to look at Tang. Her mouth falls open at the statement and even Pigsy’s eyebrows are raised in surprise at the statement from the scholar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he wasn’t actually looking. Maybe he was just dragging you around. Stalling for time.” Tang rubbed his chin thinking for a bit, the trio now watching the interactions between Wukong and MK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why would he do something crazy like that?” Pigsy asked, scratching his head, gazing at the scholar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think….Wukong likes MK depending on him so much. He likes the love he receives from MK and the love he can freely give without the awkward barriers of a student-teacher relationship.” he shrugs looking unsure of his theory the more he spoke about it </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know...it's just a hunch. It just seems to be the only motivation he would have to keep MK this young.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei stands up quickly startling the two adults. Her head cast downward, bangs covering her face from anyone trying to decipher her expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mei?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna do it.” she seethed lightning crackling around them from the energy she was creating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do w-what Mei?” Tang stammered seeming to take a step back from the radioactive teen. She lifts her head, eyes a startling green, they could practically taste the charged ozone from a storm brewing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kill him….” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mei is probably overreacting a bit at the end I think but she IS just a teenager after all. A cranky one that needs real food and a bubble bath (and also her best friend back) </p><p>Place your bets. Who would win? Wukong? Or a pissed off Mei? find out in the next chapter. </p><p>sorry again for the slow updates on this story. this story purely exists as my secret lover that I work on while avoiding my main stories I write. so it's poorly put together and barely checked over.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Baby bye bye bye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mei Confronts Wukong about some things and one Spicy boy shows up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major warnings ahead: implied child abuse and child neglect. You will notice I bumped up the rating and updated the tags for this. Sorry, I really didn't expect this story to take this turn, you can tell I have no real end game other than to enjoy myself. I will keep `things fairly light after this so don't worry future chapters will continue to be mostly fluff. </p><p>once again barely check over for mistakes so if ya see any remember I had a full glass of dumb bitch juice this morning XD</p><p>happy reading. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Awwwww MK looks so cute and whittle and wrapped up like that! &lt;3 “ Mei cooed softly, her voice dripping in sugar-sweet affection towards the sleeping tike. Wukong rocked the child back and forth slowly Wukong smiled back at her feeling oddly uncomfortable under her gaze. Her face said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘sweet’</span>
  </em>
  <span> But her aura was talons said</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘strike’</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he wasn’t sure what to do with this subliminal information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it okay if we put him down on the sofa for a teeny tiny bit? Let him rest, and we can talk about tomorrow's search plans” she smiled again sweetly but there was a tad too much fang in her request. No, it wasn’t a request. She was telling him to put MK down. Why? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tail flicked nervously but that's all he showed of his cards shrugging as he gently toted MK over to Pigsy’s sofa. He laid MK down making sure to detach his cape letting MK use it as a blanket. The young boy nuzzled quickly into the soft comfort reaching blindly around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong felt a smile pull at his lips, he knew what MK was looking for. He located the Monkey plushie, the thing never far off from them, and tucked it gently into his arms. Mk’s face burred instantly into the chest of his toy letting out a content sigh in his sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong could get used to this. He smiled again feeling his heartstring plucked and played as a soft familiar domestic tune enveloped him. He turned to Mei and a smile was quickly put onto her face, he wasn’t sure what expression she had before it moved too quickly for him to catch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can talk in the kitchen.” she once again suggested with those fangs and teeth that made him feel like it was an order. One he dare not disobey. There was this weird shift in the room's atmosphere and it wasn’t just from Mei, both Tang and Pigsy were giving him weird vibes too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They must all just be stressed. Yeah that's it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He follows Mei to the kitchen tailing behind her closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I was thinking we could scout the east side tom-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slam. against a wall. Pinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What. The. FUCK wukong???!” growled a very angry dragon girl teeth looking far too sharp for a human teen. A hand around his throat pushing him against the floral pattern kitchen wall that left him dazed and breathless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-now Mei, language. let's all stay calm..” Tang admonished holding out nervous hands not sure if he wanted to get in the way of a fight between the sage equal to heaven and Mei the unstoppable force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmp” Pigsy crossed his arms over his chest looking unimpressed to a fight that might very well break out in his personal kitchen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My money's on Mei. Want in Tang?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pigsy! Not helping!” that earned the pigman a slap on the shoulder. He seemed unfazed to it and the escalating situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? The jerk deserves to be rough up a bit if he's gonna act like that!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Wukong was thoroughly confused. Where did this hostility come from??? Mei and he had a great day together! They had fun, didn't they? Was he missing something? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone going to clue me in on </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m currently being threatened and insulted ?” he growled out not moving Mei’s hand. Make no mistake he could if he wanted, he was the sage equal to heaven! He was the strongest thing around and he wasn’t about to be bullied by a prepubescent human. But that didn't mean he wanted to start a scene with MK sleeping in the next room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what you're doing!” she seethed again and he felt the hand around his throat tighten. Cute that she thinks she has the strength to choke him. He sneered at her no longer enjoying this game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretend I don’t.” he bites out and there is a moment of hesitation on her face. Like maybe she is starting to doubt whatever crazy thing she is accusing him of. He looks to Tang since he seems like the most reasonable party in the room.  The man bites his lip and adjusts his glasses before he speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-well the thing is Mr.Monkey king, Mei was telling us about your search and well…” he rubs the back of his neck looking to Pigsy for support who only grunts in reply the two so intune with each other they can have conversations with just their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We ummm think that maybe you don't...want. To find the Demon to lift the curse” he whispers out, avoiding Wukongs gaze guiltily. Wukong almost doesn't hear him. Almost. He almost wishes he hadn't. It's like getting slapped hard with his own staff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks into every pair of eyes in the room. Each one looking back at him accusingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- that's NO! I wouldn't do that!” he shoves Mei off him finally. His fur bristles defensively against the sound of Meil hitting the counter behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! No fighting in my kitchen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She attacked me first!” wukong hissed out pointing a finger at Mei who was ready to launch at him now but only being held back by an outstretched arm of Tang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you dragged me around the whole city and wasted time! We made no progress!” Mei seethed pointing back at Wukong and he just wanted to scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You act like it's some fun game wandering around the city and come back and play dad to MK like it's totally normal!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Admit it!! You like MK young! And you would do everything you could to prolong this!” she screamed tears starting to gather at the corners of her eyes. She takes another deep breath in through gritted teeth before bellowing out her next accusation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you were even the one that caused this!!" Mei was practically shouting now her bitter rage more palatable than actual food. The flavor disgusted him so he didn't swallow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me get this straight. You think that I made MK young….that I put him in danger like this made him vulnerable!? I would never do that to my So-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MK’S GONE!” Tang shouted, suddenly rushing back into the living room. Wukong’s heart sank, bones going cold like ice had settled over them, locking up the joints. He shoved past Mei practically pushing her into the counter and forcing them to be one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Please be there. Please don't be gone’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He prayed to anyone that would listen, to anyone that would take pity on a Monkey with more crimes and sins that he cared to admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No was listening in the heavens tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because MK was gone. Nothing left but empty space between his heart and his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------o-------o-----------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The yelling is always where it starts. But its never where it ends. It ends with MK getting new boo boo or him getting left somewhere dark. MK hated the dark. It never was fun. Sometimes he would just get locked in his room and he just couldn't reach the light switch. Those times were not so bad. He at least could hide under his blanket and pretend to be somewhere else. other times he would get left somewhere worse. He tried not to think of those cold places. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The yelling is always where it starts. But it's never where it ends. It ends with MK getting new boo boo or him getting left somewhere dark. But not today. No. he was gonna be brave! Like Monkey King! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so when the fighting started and woke him from his dream of laying in a field with a bunch of friendly frogs he gathered up Monkey’s super hero cape and tied it around his neck, rightly making him a super brave hero. He made sure not to forget his toy. Mr. Monkey , and left. The door wasn’t locked and the adults were too busy yelling and fighting to notice him slipping out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't want to be here when they decide to yell at him. MK was quiet, he was super good at being quiet, he had lots of practise and sometimes he wonders if he had super powers to make him invizable just like the guy in the comics he reads. He would need to test that later. Sneaking outside he keeps his footsteps light, his feet reach the sidewalk and he grins at his successful escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MK!!! KID!!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice behind him shouts and he feels his heart speed up in his chest. No! They are going to yell at him! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows his punishment will be worse later but he can;t help it. The adrenaline kicks in and his fight or flight response is chosen for him. He just needs to get away from here. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupid city. Stupid noodl boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red kicked a can at his feet letting it roll into a diary alleyway quietly. He scowls at the can angrily as if even the lack of sound annoyed him. How dare the blasted can refuse to be noisy? How dare his rival avoid him???!! It's been what? A week since their last fight and after a failed experiment and a scolding from his parents he was itching for a fight. Something to release his pent up frustration and inadequacies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing like a</span>
  <span> friendly </span>
  <span>deadly duel with your sworn rival to let out the kinks in your neck and relax your jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Son huffed steam releasing from his nose in a frustrated display that made him look like a very angry teapot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘He looked up to the empty apartment from the front of Pigsy’s noodles. The shop was closed, considering the hour it wasn’t totally unusual but what</span>
  <em>
    <span> was </span>
  </em>
  <span>unusual was the fact that the lights from </span>
  <span>MK’s</span>
  <span> noodle boys apartment were off. Not a single peep from the noodle boy. No music, no sounds of video games, and no tv blaring. Even if the noodle boy was asleep he would know because the fool snores as loud as a dump truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he waited for him to come home. If he caught him coming back from the arcade he would be tired and weak. A perfect target. Yes, he was waiting around on the cold because he wanted the upper hand. Not because he wanted to see his noodle boy. no. not at all.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled again his hair simmering slightly as he looked down the street one last time hoping to see the bouncy step of the stupid boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well if the noodle boy wanted to avoid him he would just have to make sure to pay him back double when he caught him for standing him up. Red Son shoved his hands into his very stylish jacket and stomped away from the shop.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was only a block away when he heard a quiet sniffing. A pathetic sniveling thing that he would no doubt avoid. He halts in his steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although….he has had a particularly bad night, and he did so enjoy the misery of others. A wicked grin spread across his face as his feet carried him towards the sound. He could make fun of the poor soul who was crying at this hour and that might improve his sour mood. Yes. excellent idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following the source, it leads him to a kid's playground. Odd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of crying continued but he couldn’t locate who was crying. He was about to give up the search when he practically tripped over a blanket or something peeking out from a tunnel slide. The crying stopped as soon as he did. Like someone was holding their breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowers himself to the filthy ground poking his head in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside was a wide eyed child wrapped up in a red blanket, knees pulled to their chest and tears flowing freely and silently from their round face. They looked at each other like they were caught in a trance. He could swear he had never seen this child in his life and yet...he seemed strangely familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi…” the kid said, eventually breaking whatever trance he had put them into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hello…” he said back totally baffled. at the kids' presence, I mean sure he found them at a playground, something the mortal spawn was often located, but never at this hour and never without a parent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came to make fun of someone's misery but would he stoop so low as to make fun of a child? No, Red Son had standards for himself. There was no fun in kicking a child down because they were already so low on the food chain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child then closes his eyes tightly and scrunches up his face. It's the oddest thing he had ever seen a mortal do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” he asked twice, now baffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-testing my invisibility powers” the squeak out cracking open an eye to look at their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it working?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No….okay Bye then.:” he stands back up to leave deciding he would find another source of entertainment for the night, when a small hand reached out and grabbed the tail end of his coat, jerking him backward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't leave me!!!” they plead fresh fearful tears joining the old ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not” he hissed out, yanking his jacket back from their grubby little hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....I don't have any shoes...and I need to get home.” tiny toes peeked out from the red blanket wriggling against the cold air. They looked absolutely filthy and scraped up too. City concrete never good for bare feet </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red son raised an eyebrow waiting for more but that was apparently all he was getting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that's my problem how?” he asked and the child wriggled in the blanket a bit nervously before reaching his arms out. Red Son had absolutely no clue what they were requesting till they made little grabby hands at the demon boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I'm not carrying you. Where are your parents?” He looked left and right for the boy's parents, an adult, a policeman, ANYONE but him to help the human larva. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were fighting...and yelling….I left.” his lip quivered and he threw his head back bawling now. Gods to make it stop!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A-and n-now I'm lost-” he babbled, rubbing his eyes to wipe away the tears only to be replaced by new ones. Gods what was he supposed to do with a crying child?! He didn’t have the slightest clue! His parents always told him to quit crying and maybe even send him away, but he has a feeling that wouldn't go over well for a weak mortal. They were far more delicate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Err...um." he raises a hand nervously and pats their knee gently "there. there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child only wails louder on the frequency of a dog whistle. Okay so no. that wasn’t going to work</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine!!  I’ll help you get home! Just stop your insistent wailing.”  he ran his hands over his hard ruffling his ember colored hair in frustration, letting his fingers make knots and pull at the roots. The faster he could get rid of the child the faster he could go home to sulk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you will?” they asked, almost disbelieving the tears still flowing downward but at a slower pace, trickling now like a leaky faucet and not a full waterfall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes….gods above just get up.” he stands dusting off his knees from kneeling too long in the grimy playground sand. The grabby hands continued and he frowned, thinking over the pros and cons of actually caring the child around. looking down at them. On one hand, carrying the child would make this faster. On the other hand, he would be caring for a child. Ew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he did want this over sooner rather than later. So he reluctantly picked up the outreaching child and hefted them up. The child instantly latched onto them, wrapping their arms around RedSons neck and latching their legs around their torso. It reminded him oddly like how an infant monkey would latch on to its mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They buried their face into Red Son's neck and mumbled out a quite sleepy “warm…” before settling into the ride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some part of Red Son, the Demon side of him revolted at the intimate contact and another part of him fluttered to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets out a long-suffering sigh, making sure to grab the blanket and beginning to walk. A single thought in his mind as he searched the night for the boy's parents or a police officer to dump them off to.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must be getting soft. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*slaps the top of the Red Son*  this demon boi can hold so much trauma and repressed feelings. </p><p>yeah, can you tell I'm a simp for Red Son?  XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Throw away the suit case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MK is found, Wukong thinks over a few things and Pigsy is subtly gay for Tang. </p><p>they also gain a new ally ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is like a super mega huge chapter and I'm getting this in before midnight so right before my deadline HA! I win life. </p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“MK!!! KID!!!!” Pigsy shouts the words ripped from his throat violently rushing down the stairs hearing the group trailing behind him. Why did he not lock the door? Why did the damned monkey have to fight Mei. No doubt the shouting woke the child up and they decided to leave. Stupid stupid! He should have known to let the yelling escalate, MK never liked when the people he cared about fought and he couldn't imagine what it would be like as a confused kid watching your family fight right in front of you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked right and he looked left down the dark streets only illuminated by a few street lamps. But MK was nowhere in sight, the child too fast for their own good and too experienced in not wanting to be found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pants, his breath coming in short panicked breaths, he grabs the shirt over his chest and clenches it tightly to ground himself. Tang comes up beside him and puts a hand on his shoulder bringing him back from his spiral. Tucked tightly against his chest was two small shoes. They make eye contact, a look shared between them that feels tender and raw like an exposed nerve. The tiny shoes are offered to him and pigsy can tell Tang is barely keeping it together as it is, but he's trying to keep strong for the rest of them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The pigman takes the shoes hesitantly and pulls them to his chest watching Tang's eyes become tearfully behind his glasses Pigsy feels his heart leap into his throat, MK forgot his shoes. He was running around in the night, barefoot, cold, and alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offers an arm out to Tang letting the man pull himself into the embrace. Leaning down and bury his face into his neck trying to hide the tiny sobs that bubbled up in the scholar's throat. Pigsy tried very hard to suppress the flush that creeps up his neck at the contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"KID! Kid where are you?!" Wukong's practically screaming, running one way and then the other looking like a chicken with its head cut off. Fur bristled and fangs bared looking far too feral to be on the search squad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pigsy can spot Wukong kneeling to the floor, he tenderly picks up a lost pluh money and hugs it to his torso. It makes Pigsy’s chest lurch with panic. But as soon as the calm is there the storm returns and Wukong is frantically searching like a dog that just caught the scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MK please come back!" Mei shouted digging through the trash as if she would find them hiding in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looks like she wouldn't do too well either at this stage of panic. They certainly weren't emotionally equipped to handle a lost child. He sighed out through his nose squaring up his shoulders. Looks like it was up to him to pull the group together. Because much as he wants to panic it wouldn't do MK or them any good. He could sink into the sofa with a strong drink later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mei, Wukong. Get over here." He called but watched as the two disorganized parties ignored him. He felt a vein pop on his forehead at the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said. GET YOUR TAILS OVER HERE!!!" He shouted, finally gaining their frightened attention. Tang flinched in his grip and he mumbled a quick apology into the distressed mams neck before addressing the crew. He made a mental note to make the man's favorite lavender tea when they got back. He deserved that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen up. MK didn't have shoes so he won't get far, but he is frightened and he is likely holding up somewhere." He looks to Wukong and Mei, each reflecting how he felt inside. Frantic, panicked, and very afraid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So this is what we do. We split up to cover more ground, be thorough about your search, check small places that he could hide himself in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong's tail flicked back and forth frantically, eyes darting back and forth as if he was watching the shadows for MK. Pigsy frowned a bit, the monkey wasn't going to like this but it was for the best, the last thing he needed was an all-powerful four times over immortal Monkey tearing up the city looking for a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wukong. You will stay here in case MK finds his way back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! But I can cover so much more ground than you guys." He protested hands out and even the hairs on the back of his paws.was standing on end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's true but MK might come back on his own, and if that's the case someone needs to be here for him so he didn't leave again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your not in a good spot right now that I frankly don't trust you to do a good job." He snaps and he feels some sort of twisted satisfaction seeing the hurt expression that flicks across his face. He could feel bad about it later but right now he was pissed at this whole situation. He lets out another sigh pinching his brows, he might be pissed but that really didn't give him an excuse to be unnecessarily cruel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, your job is just as important as ours if not more. MK is probably gonna be scared and he returns here he needs the person he's most attached to be there to soothe him. Okay?" He puts a hand on Wukong's shoulder and he watches in real-time as the fur that is bristled and alert slowly settle down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay...fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pigsy nods satisfied and confident that Wukong would stay in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Let's rollout." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--_----_------_------_-----</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Mei often didn't feel guilty. But damn she felt the full weight of her actions resting on her shoulders right now. She knew MK didn’t like yelling as a kid, he still didn’t as a teen but he handled himself better now than he did when he was just a kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could remember one time when they were really young, and one of MK’s foster parents lived close to her house, he figured out the directions to her home and walked there all by himself with nothing but his pajamas and light-up sneakers. She remembers sneaking MK into her home that night, they made a pillow fort in her room with twinkle lights and hot cocoa and they whispered secrets to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Then early in the morning, he had french toast together and they walked to school the next day like last night never happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew how he would react if there was yelling. She had experience with how MK would react and she lost her temper anyway. She drove him away. MK was out there all alone because of her. She sighed and ran a hand down her face contouring down the street with her phone out, using it as a flashlight to illuminate the street in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MK!” she shouted, sweeping her flashlight back and forth, scanning everything and making sure to peek down each alleyway. She has been searching for about ten minutes now and she thinks she might be getting close to piggy’s shop </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MK! Please come out! I’m sorry!” her throat was becoming hoarse from how long she has been shouting for her friend. She was constantly checking her phone, texting Tang and Pigsy to see if they had any luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would wait anxiously as she watched the three dots dance only to get the same text from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was beginning to feel tears form. Frustration and fear and just plain exhaustion was starting to wear her down and it was coming out in a liquid form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mei!” a small voice shouted back to her and she whipped her head around to the source. It was faint and coming from around the corner. She found her feet moving in front of her, carrying her forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MK! I’m here! I’m here!” she rounded the corner panting and what she saw shocked her. She wondered if she needed glasses, she honestly thought her vision was perfect but now she was beginning to doubt that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just to make sure the tears in her eyes weren't affecting her vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mei!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dragon girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red Son?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other for a comically long time a small child happily hanging off Red Son’s hip, looking between the two. Both parties seem to take the same amount of time to reboot because they are launching into action pointing at each other accusingly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“YOU!” </b>
  <span>they spoke in unison, taking up a fighting stance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me the child!” Mei growled her fist tightening in front of her wanting to punch the smug bastard's face but knowing she couldn't strike with MK in the line of fire. She watches Red Son shift the boy's wight away from her pulling them closer to his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I found them. get your own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said get your own! Finders keepers,” he growls hair flaming up around him defensively. Mei felt her eyebrow twitch. She knew there were cultural differences between humans and Demons but this was rediculous. What was Red planning to do? Keep MK and raise them as their own? He would never get in their way if he was on their side, but it seemed like an incredibly drawn out and convoluted plan. Although this WAS the dude that took the weather station... She facepalmed running it down her face slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red….you can’t just keep a child that doesn't belong to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well why not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it's literally called kidnapping! It is literally its own crime,” she yells out exasperated with having to work with demons' twisted logic running two hands down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All crime is legal if you don't get caught. Plus your mortal laws don't apply to me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's at that point that MK squirmed against Red’s chest before wriggling his way out of their arms and landing on their feet. He padded over to Mei and hugged her legs tightly. Mei tried very hard to not notice the disappointed look from Red Son’s face when MK left them for her, but she did let the feeling of satisfaction fill her that finally, MK picked her over someone else tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for running Mei….” he whispered and any frustrations and fear were washed away instantly replaced with forgiveness. She wrapped her arms around MK and brushed him to her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its okay MK, you scared us really bad. Don't do that again” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mkay…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked back up to Red Son that watched the display with a slack jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” she hissed trying to scare the demon off with just her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said MK…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's Noodle boy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeahhhh? I thought you knew…..” She watched him open his mouth and close it then open it again. Only to close it again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Noodle boy?!!!!" he blurted out again pointing at MK with a flushed face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okayyyyy you're clearly in a logical loop so I'm gonna go now" she picked up MK giving the boy a piggyback ride and taking a moment to text Pigsy and Tang that she found MK and he was safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for….I don't know. Being weird and finding him. I'll kick your ass another day. Bye," she turns to leave carrying a tired monkey on her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait!!" She hears Red Son run after her catching up and walking beside the pair. She instinctively starts walking faster as if trying to outpace the demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's Noodle boy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed out through her nose rolling her eyes. God this demon's skull was so thick sometimes doubted him being a tech wiz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. We have been over this already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why's he look like that? A curse?" He leans to the side walking beside her with arms behind his back as if this is a leisure stroll for him. It kind of pissed her off that he was able to keep pace with her when she was speed walking and he seemed to be unaffected by it. She grits her teeth and speeds up trying to at least make the bastard put in a bit more effort to keep up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it's a curse. But don't think just because MK is just a kid I'll let you get away with anything." She skids to a halt whirling around on Red snarling at him, she took on the sage equal to heaven earlier this night and she wasn't afraid to try again with a lesser demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…” Red Son brushes past her threat too deeply engrossed in examining a sleeping MK over, even going as far as to ruffle the boy's hair curiously. Mei slapped his hand away but it caused her to lose her grip on the sleeping child and almost drop him. She lets out a gasp but then Red Son catches MK from falling completely off her back and re-situations him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It surprises her how tender he is being to MK and it makes her pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It certainly is an impressive spell. Not a simple illusion or mirage, he's actually aged backward, how fascinating.” there is a gilt in his eyes that looks familiar to the one Tang gets when he’s reading a particularly interesting book or deep diving on his newest study. It’s strange really, to see the normally boisterous obnoxious Demon taking on a softer more subdued aura. It was like looking at a candle after only interacting with forest fires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s surprising. But what was more surprising is what came out of Red Son’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>235.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's about how many times Wukong has paced back and forth the small space of the living room if he had to estimate. Well...who needs to estimate when you have actually been counting. His tail flicks back and forth aggravatedly and he bites down on his now blunt thumb claw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should be out there helping! He could cover more ground from the clouds. And even not with that skill, he could run faster than any of them. But as much as it stung he knew that Pigsy’s words hung true. He could cover more ground but likely would be as thorough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flopped onto the sofa with a sigh feeling something soft dig into his back. He pulls it out and sees its toy that MK dropped in his escape. He looks at the two-button eyes that lifeless eyes stare back at him. Judging him. He frowns and throws it on to the sofa to work on 236. As he paces the argument from earlier surfaces in his mind. Mei blamed him for MK’s condition. Yes it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically </span>
  </em>
  <span>his fault the Demon who did this only cast the curse because of him but that didn't mean he wanted MK young. Right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt doubt seeping into his bones. Why did he doubt that? He skidded to a halt. Sure MK was freely giving him smiles and affection that didn't feel like a hero-worship, and the time they spent together was nice...and it kind of felt like having a family again. He sucked in a breath looking back at the plush who seemed to be accusing him of something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did….did he prefer MK like this? He ran his hands through his hair. As he felt the soul-shattering </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘yes’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>that whispered in his mind and respond. It felt too loud in his brain and he drowned it out with growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NO!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you're lonely</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, I'm not!</span>
</p><p><em><span>Everyone leaves you. Eventually, MK will too.</span></em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Shut up!”</b>
  <span> he shouts, chucking the toy across the room so he doesn't have to look at them and their accusing eyes. He wasn't alone! He wasn’t lonely! Because he was going to have MK forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then his mind broke….he did prefer MK like this….he ran a hand down his face and let out a self-deprecating laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a selfish jerk…” it was so clear now. Mei was right. The door clicked just as loudly as his thoughts and he jumped in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were back.” Pigsy grunted out, shedding his bomber jacket and taking the time to remove Tangs for him. There is quiet. “Wait here.” from Mei and she enters. Wukong holds his breath. Worried they were unsuccessful in their search but that worry is quickly extinguished when he sees a sleepy MK clutching the front of Mei’s shirt as he hangs off of her. He's there in two quick strides looking the boy over for any injuries. Other than some dirty feet he seemed fine. Wukong lets out a breath he felt like he was holding for centuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MK! Thank gods you're alright!” MK is willingly passed over to him and he hugs the warm body tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't you ever scare me like that again!” he quietly scolds while smooths down the frazzled hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Msorry..” he mumbles rubbing his eyes and letting out a long kitten-like yawn. Wukong can’t find it in his soul, mind or heart to be mad at him. He kisses the crown of his head gently and rocks him back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's get you down for bed. Pigsy?” the pigman points down the hall to the master bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can take mine for the night. We got a guest room but if everyone is staying the night some will have to take the sofa. We four will be in the kitchen when you're done.” Pigsy turns to leave mentioning something under his breath about Tea and Wukong takes that as his exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding the room wasn't hard. It was a simple room with sun blocking curtains and a few personal items, a nightstand next to the bed and a spare set of glasses? Those don't look like Pigsy's. Something he would have to unpack later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tucks MK into bed gently getting him under the covers and pulls it up to MK’s chin. He makes sure to leave a goodnight kiss on the boy's forehead as a good luck charm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night little one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm night dad…” those two words...had his heart hammering in his chest. Surely he misheard them??? MK even stated before he didn't think they were family, but it sounded like he called him dad! He felt elated like he could climb up to the heavens and scream at the top of his lungs with joy but at the same time, he felt guilty. He didn’t earn that title. Not after how he acted today. There's a small knock at the door and he turns to see Mei standing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You done putting him down?” Mei asked, peeking into the room on him and finding her answer in a cuddly little burrito fast asleep in Pigsy’s bed, the monkey toy tightly held to his chest. Wukong brushes the short bangs in front of the child's face fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sleeps like a rock but he will wake up grumpy tomorrow since he was up late.” he chuckles low in his chest, making sure to speak softly so as not to wake them. Mei tiptoes into the room kneeling beside him and watching him sleep peacefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah , I remember him being like that back when he was young the first time.” Mei’s face squished up into a smile and she let out a faint giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One time, in middle school he came to class with his slippers still on because he was so tired and didn’t bother to grab shoes.” Wukong can see the fond memories swimming in her eyes just beneath the surface and he can’t help but join her with a smile tugging at his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now he just wakes up and goes with a smile on his face, such a morning person.” she rolls her eyes at the ridiculousness of it. And wukong chuckles along with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can change so fast can’t they?” he rubs a thumb over MK’s forehead gently before retracting his hand to his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like a real dad.” she nudges his shoulder with her own playfully and he can feel an embarrassed flush coloring his fur at the words. It still makes him smile gently.  But then he feels his doubts surfacing again, eating up his insides with guilt and he hangs his head with shame. He had no right to claim such an honorable title. A frown twists upon his face like his intestines and he grabs the covers in front of him gripping them tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mei...I’m..sorry” he turns to her, finding a shocked expression on her face. He takes a deep breath and lets it out before he continues </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for dragging you around all day and getting nothing done. I didn’t mean to...grrrr” he lets go of the blanket letting his face fall forward onto the soft bed, he wishes it would consume him right now. He was never good at apologies and felt like he was too prideful for them. He gulps down the lump i\in his throat wrestling down his pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My intention wasn’t to </span>
  <span>waste time like I did, honest. I thought we were having fun together….but I think..” he bites his lip trying to get the last bit out. Come on you stupid monkey get the words out! Why was this so hard? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think what you said...I think you were right.” he waits for the ‘I knew it!’ for the screaming, the yelling, her fury, and he was going to take it all. Even if she tried choking him again he would allow it. He deserves it. But it never came so he turned his head to look at her; she seemed thoughtful so he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I</span>
  <span> l-like MK as a kid.”  he admitted with a faith breath the confession being set free into the world to either relieve him of his guilt or tear him apart with its talons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't have a family of my own, all my friends have long been reincarnated and I have been so alone for so long...I don't know” he huffed running a monkey paw through his fur frustratedly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted a family again I guess. And this just….felt right. But I see now I was being selfish. I wasn’t gaining a family…I was stealing one.” he felt tears beneath the surface but he forced them down. The great sage equal to heaven doesn't cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you probably can't forgive m-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's when he found his arms full of a teenage girl. She flung herself at him so suddenly and he found himself unprepared for the momentum and fell flat onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay...I forgive you.” she whispers and oh boy those were most definitely not tears, that was clearly condensation that somehow ended up in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sorry too...I think I was jealous that MK loved spending time with you more...I shouldn't have yelled at you.” He hugs her back making sure to remove the offending condensation from his eyes quickly. They hold the hug for a few more moments before pulling away and Mei seems to wipe something from her eyes as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And just for the record. You do have a family. With us.” she tilts her head and smiles brightly at him and something warm explodes in his chest. Oh shit. Okay those were tears now on his face. Well so much for not crying. He sniffs rubbing the definitely not tears from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…let’s sit down with the others. Check-in with them” They stand awkwardly after that moment long passes them and they need to make a game plan for tomorrow. One that involves actually getting some progress in finding the Demon that gave MK the curse. Almost to the kitchen now and Mei runs ahead of him keeping him from entering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay so um….like there is another person here that I forgot to tell you about.” she bites her lip and looks to the door then back at Wukong, like she is rolling something around in her head weighing options unseen to the monkey king. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I need you to not panic." Mei's eyes dart back and forth quickly almost as if she is looking for danger, or simply assessing the surrounding and environment. Wukong blinked a few times confused at the statement. He hesitates before speaking crossing his arms over his chest suspiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just promise not panic. Okay?" She slowly pushes herself through the door keeping herself between Wukong and the view of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okayyyyy?" She opens the door fully allowing Wukong to pass into the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table was Pigsy, Tang, and ….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Red Son!!" He hissed fur standing on end removing his staff from behind his ear and taking a defensive stance. MK was just sleeping down the hall, vulnerable and small he just got him back. No way was he going to any of the demon bull family hurt MK.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Son Wukong!" Red stood on his feet slamming a foot onto the table and posing dramatically and causing a few teacups to clatter violently together as his fist ignited with amber-colored flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An ambush eh? Well, I won't go down without a fight!" His face twists up into a smile steam seeping out between gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Funny I was going to say the same thing." Wukong snarled out feeling his tail twitch behind him at the heat coming off Red Son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before another battle breaks out a broom collides with Red Son's head-bashing him like a cat caught in the kitchen rather than a powerful pissed-off demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop. Fucking. Fighting. In my. Kitchen." Pigsy breaks each word another bash to Red Son's head and Red son hisses at each hit covering his head in a weak attempt to protect himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why am I the only one getting punished?!" Red Son wailed covering his head with both arms now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're closer. Now sit down!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dismounting from the table Red sits back down in his chair, apparently, that's all he needed to do to appease the pigman because he ceased his assault on the fire demon and he huffs as he nursed his wounded pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is he here?" Wukong asked his grip tightening around his staff Red Son might not be actively attacking anymore but that didn't mean he was going to let down his guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here to help with the situation with your curse." Red Son smooths out his hair and clothes as he wasn't just beat over the head with a broom. He takes on a much more regal form, a prince negotiating land treaties rather than a fox in the hen house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Help? Ha! I wouldn't let you help me wipe my own a-"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard you had a little curse problem."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong feels his form tightening up like a piano wire, ready to snap and strike out at the Demon for interrupting him. He looks to Mei with a pointed stare and she avoids it guiltily. So Red Son knows about MK and the situation...so why wasn't the whole demon bull family breaking down the front door to get to them? Unless…. Red Son didn't tell the rest of his family. That's enough of a motion for Wukong to lower his cudgel slowly, still keeping it by his side </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" And I so happen to be an expert at finding alternative ways to break curses." He continues as he picks up his tossed over teacup examining the now chipped thing and sets it back down delicately. It took a moment for the words to click and the dots connected in Wukongs mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you're referring to how you set your father free, that wasn’t a curse. It was a seal.” he stretched his arms over his shoulder making sure to glare to Red</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Son’s fist clenched around the edge of the table looking like he was threatening to flip it and toss Pigsy's fine china across the room. He controls his flaring temper and hisses out steam through his nose before composing himself again. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“What</span> <b><em>is</em></b> <span>and </span><b><em>isn’t</em></b><span> a curse is a matter of perspective.” He bites out making it a point to glare directly at</span><span>Wukong, he made sure to meet his gaze with an equally unimpressed stare.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> “Even if it was just a cruel punishment to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, To my mother and father it was a curse, a curse I overcame with hard work.” he boasted, bringing his chest out and shoulders up. It was the look of a proud Demon, one that knew its strength and wasn't afraid to show it, an arrogance probably inherited from his father. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Get to your point." Wukong snapped out. Growing impatient of whatever kind of game Red Son was playing at. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me help."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A grain of sand could drop and it would be heard in the kitchen. Since no one speaks only nervous glances exchanged by all parties. Each sharing the same thought process.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Wukong hesitantly asked, letting the words fall out of his mouth like an anvil to the floor. Resonating around the room much louder than a grain of sand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you never did explain why you wanted to help," Mei added, crossing her arms and leaning forward onto the table a bit to get a better view of the Demon boy. He shifted under her glare, a vein popping out on his neck under the scrutiny. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And why should we trust you? All you've done so far has been a menace" Pigsy grunted leaning forward into the demon's space and Wukong watches as another vein pops upon his neck. He can almost hear the tea kettle sound slowly rising. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It is odd that you want to help us… why? What's your motive?" tang ads and that seems to be the last straw. The tea kettle erupts suddenly like kerosene over an open flame.  Red son slams a foot onto the table again standing in his chair as he yells</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"BECAUSE I WILL </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> ALLOW SOME INFERIOR DEMON TAKE HIM OUT WHILE HE IS WEAK!!!" he spits out as if the words in his mouth offended him with their taste</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noodle boy is MY nemesis you hear me!! MINE!" He shouts, flames from his hair threatening to set the fire alarm off and steam poured from his mouth and even his face A moment passes when only the sound of crackling flames fills the void. Mei leans forward, smirking a bit at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude. That's gay." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Pardon?" Red Son asked his hair extinguishing on the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Just admit you have a weird nemesis crush on MK and we can call it a day."  She takes her teacup looking over the rim like a cat who caught the flaming canary. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Red Son sputters out his face now taking the role of his hair, turning a bright red that rivaled his own powers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not!!! How dare you insinuate such a vial thing!!!!" The tips of his ears even were a flushed red. Wukong pinched his nose and let out a sigh, the last thing he expected to deal with today was having to face the fact that there might be a Demon who had intentions with his son. And not just any demon, the one demon that was son to his enemy. There was a lot to unpack. So you might as well throw out the whole suitcase, pour gasoline over it, and set it on fire.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the looks of Red Son’s face, he at least has him covered there. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Wukong sighs out, pinching the space where his nose meets his forehead again feeling a migraine growing there like a weed with roots running so deep into his skull it threatens to split it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In the interest of mutually beneficial scenarios that we </span>
  <b>
    <em>DON'T </em>
  </b>
  <span>have to have this increasingly awkward conversation,” Wukong waves his hand leisurely back and forth as if the action itself would clear the awkward air around them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I say let him help. Just as long as he doesn't hurt MK I don't give a flying fuck. Goodnight.” he was basically done with tonight. He was exhausted with having to deal with so many new emotions, a newfound family, and a new potential partner for MK that he would have to spook off. As he hears the door to the kitchen close behind him he hears a faint </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that went better than expected.” from Tang</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly hate this chapter. I tried my hand at comedy and not sure if it went well. Bleg just take it. Also Red Son is Gay for MK (obviously grown up MK). I don't make the rules XD  </p><p>EDIT: OMG!!! I totally forgot to show you this amazing art Purble-turble made!!! go check it out and make sure to follow them for amazing monkie kid content </p><p> https://purble-turble.tumblr.com/post/640041898395009024/scenes-from-the-fanfiction-little-one-by-kall</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sofas and Cohabitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A truce is made, Wukong is a dad again, and Red Son acts like an older Bro and MK is slowly growing the weirdest family dynamic ever</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yall still here? really? wow. </p><p>well enjoy this chapter I hate it but today you get a treat for a double update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sofas were never Wukong's first choice of sleeping conditions. Heck, they weren't even his second choice. His first choice was on his cloud, the second was then bed and then after that finally came the sofa. </span>
  <span>But beggars can't be choosers so he took the sofa for the night in Pigsy's apartment. He could have gone back to flower fruit mountain, but that would leave MK behind since he was asleep for the night. </span>
  <span>And now with the new information that Red Son not only knows MK is defenseless, but he also knows their location, and no way was he going to leave MK alone with that fox prowling about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jerks upward fully awake now. He fell asleep! MK!! He dashes to the bedroom only pausing a moment to peek into the guest room. </span>
  <span>There, Pigsy is sprawled out and is snoring loudly and Tang is using his chest as a pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that answers the question of where Pigsy and Tang went after last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No time for his monkey curiosity! He dashes down the hall internally scolding himself for letting his guard down the remainder of the way to the master bedroom and pushes the door open quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK is fast asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He had sprawled out on the bed during the night, taking up more than what a five-year-old had any right to take and the blankets were tangled around his legs too. </span>
  <span>He lets out a sigh of relief knowing MK was still here and unharmed. He decided to let the kid sleep in, he was up late last night anyway and would need the extra rest. So he closed the door slowly and made his way back into the living room. </span>
  <span>From there he travels to the kitchen for a quest to make some coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he enters it's like something out of a cheesy horror film that MK loves so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Son is just sitting there, in the dark at the end of the table, eyes practically illuminated like a cat's. They stare at each other for a comically long time, no words being exchanged and neither saying anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He expects Red Son to say something cliche like</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘I've been expecting you’</span>
  </em>
  <span> followed by a maniacal laugh. but instead, they just continue to stare at each other awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong flips the kitchen light on with his tail and Red Son flinches at the light and hissed at the sudden brightness assaulting his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you been sitting there all night?" He asked watching the demon rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I've been sitting here. What else would I do?" He hissed out cracking his neck a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhhhh sleep? Like a normal person." Wukong locates the coffee maker and starts brewing a pot. He knows he will need enough for Tang and Pigsy but Mei is missing so she must have gone home during the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know our kind doesn't require sleep or-" he sneers looking to the steaming coffee maker as it brews the traditional morning liquid with wheeze and a hiss </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-Substance to survive." He finished with a judging glare. Wukong shrugs, pouring himself a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to but it's nice to." He takes a long sip of the coffee and Red Son looks like he might throw up at the offending action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on. I know you have indulged in mortal food before. Here" he hands Red Son the mug he was sipping on fixing himself a new one. </span>
  <span>Red looks at the mug that was handed to him like its contents were radioactive waste. It's the only reason he offered it since it seemed to upset Red Son so much. He watches the demon take the mug and slowly bring it to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He Yanks the cup away disgusted, putting out his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's bitter and cold!" He declared pushing the mug away from him with a single finger. Wukong was about to argue that it was in fact not cold, he's just probably used to much higher temperatures but before he can point out that he watches them take another large chug. Then another. And suddenly he's not so convinced that Red Son hates the coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the mug is empty and Red son pushes the mug away looking repulsed by the fact he drank the whole thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vial." He spits out, eyeing a second mug in Wukong's hands. You know...maybe giving the fire demon a  caffeine addiction wasn't such a great idea. Eh not his problem. That's the demon bulls family future problem and the more problems he gives them, even indirectly, the better.</span>
  <span>He's soon saved by the presence of Tang and Pigsy with a little MK balanced on Tang's hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning." The man mumbled rubbing his eyes sleepily and Wukong watches Pigsy fix them both mugs and food for the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK seems to still be partially asleep. Dozing in and out of consciousness and keeping his head buried in Tang's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast from there is a simple affair. Well simple according to the chef. His 'simple' breakfast included eggs, toast, bacon, and fluffy pancakes drizzled with delicious maple syrup. Red Son doesn't touch a single bit of it, sitting at the end of the table glaring at every inch of Pigsy’s cooking with an equally bewildered and disgusted face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang was the first to finish his food, shoveling in his mouth at a speed that concerned the Monkey but he was up and out the door claiming he was '</span>
  <em>
    <span>late for work’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>before Wukong could comment on it.  That left Pigsy, Red Son, Wukong, and an incredibly content child who was pigging out on his pancakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he thinks about it he had been feeding MK nothing but junk food when he was taking care of him by himself...probably some real food was good for the growing kid or growing teen? wait...hmm that was confusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pigsy is up next shoving the dishes into the sink to be cleaned later donning his chef uniform for work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m leaving for work. Leftovers are in the fridge, no fighting. Hopefully, I’ll come back to an intact apartment and Red Son will prove he can actually help.” he grumbles Red Son’s head snaps to Pigsy, his eyes widening to the size of saucer plates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait.. your both leaving us with with...this?!" Red Son gestures to MK who has about three-quarters of a pancake devoured and about half of that in his face. He looks to red son when he realizes he's being referenced and smiles widely at him, sticky syrup and chewed bits of butter oozing out of his teeth slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Son looks like he's going to be nicknamed green son based on the color of his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pigsy only lets out a sigh putting his hands on his hip a glare hot enough to rival the fire demon's presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got a shop to run, Mei is a part-time student, Tang is a part-time professor and MK is now a full-time kid so yeah. I'm leaving the two freeloaders with him" he crossed his arms over his chest as if that is the end of the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only you guys will be free to watch MK."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't the noodle child look after himself?" Red Son asked in a way that made Wukong snort into his mug. Pigsy only looks back with a deadpan look, silence stretching between them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow. You really know nothing about kids." He snarks out sounding rather dead inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Normally I be more concerned about leaving MK with the full-time pain in my ass and the full-time city menace-" he sighs out pinching his nose where his brow meets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Hey!" </b>
  <span>Both interject, sounding an equal amount offended but Pigsy continues before they can complain further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Wukong has looked after MK when he had super monkey powers and access to an incredibly powerful weapon and somehow </span>
  <em>
    <span>STILL</span>
  </em>
  <span> managed to keep him alive so I'm not worried for a maximum of 8 hours with no powers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns on his heel and opens the apartment door shouting a quick</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't burn my apartment down while I'm gone." And slams it before either can protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Son and Wukong look at each other in another awkward stare off before MK makes his presence known by burping loudly and covering his mouth quickly and sheepishly. Wukong is back into watch mode. MK needs to be cleaned up, after that a little bit of playtime under his watchful gaze and then perhaps….perhaps he could talk to Red Son about alternative solutions to their mystic problems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on buddy. Let's get you cleaned up." he pulls MK from his seat and sits the boy down in his lap. Wukong licks his thumb and carefully starts cleaning away sticky syrup and crumbs from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK giggles trying to shove the giant monkey paw away from his face thinking it's some sort of game. Wukong can only smile at the child's attempts to stop him from cleaning him. He runs his hands through MK’s hair ruffling the soft strands and picking out any crumbs MK happens to get stuck in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's not sure when it happened but MK eventually settles down resigning to his fate, leaning fully back his head against Wukong's chest and he's allowing him to pick through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grooming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's grooming MK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pauses when he realizes what he was doing, hands hovering over MK’s head as if he is afraid to continue but also afraid to stop. He felt his heart pounding in his chest as with anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grooming was an intimate thing for families of monkeys. It was also a social thing but it was overall done between two parties who trusted each other enough to let the other clean and groom them. </span>
  <span>Was he letting himself get too attached again?? Should he be pushing MK away and keep his mind focused on breaking the curse?</span>
  <span>It felt wrong to indulge in this simple pleasure after his talk with Mei last night. It felt like a betrayal. To both her and MK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath through his teeth and removes MK from his lap quickly setting him down on the floor, much to MK’s disappointment and confusion. But he bounces back quickly toddling off into the living room to entertain himself with an assortment of crayons and his stuffed toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ehem…" Wukong looks to Red Son who cleared his throat apparently quite sick of this fond display and moving past it quickly much to Wukong's relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we are going to cohabitate for the remainder of the day I suggest we put down some ground rules." Red son removed an invisible piece of lint from his clothes and crossed his arms behind his back. Wukong raised his brow standing up with a grunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah sparky? And what rules are we putting into place." Wukong can't help but pick at the demon, it's not his fault the demon just has such fun reactions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For example, when he called said demon 'sparky' they seemed as if they were gonna blow a gasket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well for one I would like you to NOT call me any names other than my own. It's frustrating and distracting." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, there went Wukong's main source of entertainment for the day. He had mentally put a list together of names to call red son over the span of the day and now his efforts were wasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine!" He snaps through bristled fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you have to stop calling MK noodle boy or whatever pet name you have for him." He bites back watching Red Son slowly sink into a melted flaming mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fwhdjd?! Pet name?! How dare you imply I have a pet name for him!" He hissed like a steaming kettle and Wukong felt a migraine slowly developing at the teen's pitch of voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine it's not a pet name just...call him by his real name and I won't call you anything deal?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, deal! But I also require some supplies! A notepad and something to write with." The monkey king’s first instinct is to deny giving him anything, but when he thinks about it Red Son said he was going to help, and maybe he was kind of smart when it came to technology and breaking curses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides a pen and notepad could hardly be called threatening. He nods in agreement face tight and Red Son smirks before he points to Wukong dramatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AND! You must not disturb me while working! Those are my terms.” he crosses his arms over his chest smirking, quite pleased with himself and his demands. Wukong glares back at the fire boy feeling a growl in his chest growing. Now he was just pushing it to see how much he could take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, two could play at that game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but you then have to promise not to attack the city or do any evil schemes while you help us.” he points back, setting his own terms to Red Son’s demands, the last thing he needs is the demon plotting something on the sidelines that would come back and bite them in the ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or! Hurt, mess with, or upset MK while he’s like this.” he tacks on wanting to ensure the protection of his kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph FINE!” He holds out his hand for Wukong to shake and the Monkey takes his hand into his own making sure to squeeze it as hard as he can as they shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truce?” He asked, eyes narrowing and tail flicking as he felt heat enveloping their hands, he was trying to get Wukong to pull away first, jokes on him, he spent almost an eternity in a furnace. He could do this all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Truce.” Red Son bites back pulling his hand away from his crushing grip and subtly rubbing his hand and Wukong feels a twisted sense of satisfaction knowing he could take this nuisance out if he wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for now, they had a truce. And he wouldn’t smite the stupid teen if it gave them another chance to fix MK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad! Come play with me!” a child shouts from the other room interrupting the tense atmosphere like a battering ram against a paper castle. Wukong feels his chest tighten at the sound of the child's voice and his heart flip flops in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Red Son tilts his head, a questioning look directed at Wukong and he feels his own peach furred cheeks flush in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it,” he growls out shoving past Red Son making sure to have their shoulders collide roughly as he makes his way back to his kid...not his kid MK. he needs to break out of this habit before he really sunk into the quicksand of attachment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He joins MK in the living room, his sour mood instantly dropping at the door like a heavy coat and he kneels to the floor with MK looking at what he found to entertain himself with today. Should he invest in some more toys for him? He's not sure how long it will take to reverse the curse so maybe getting a few things for him to play with wouldn't be a bad idea? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watcha doin bud?” he asked to find MK drawing on the coffee table, and not on a piece of paper, DIRECTLY onto the coffee table, Pigsy would either be pissed or enamored with the drawing of him and MK as stick figures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Probably should stop the bad habit regardless before it turns to the walls next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's draw only on paper okay?” He suggested finding a sketchpad on the coffee table, probably MKs, and tore out a few pages and placed them under MK’s line of sight. The boy instantly swaps the table canvas out for the piece of paper now drawing a new scene. </span>
  <span>He tosses the sketchbook to Red Son who had drifted in and the teen barely has time to catch it not expecting the projectile from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your supplies.” he hardly gives Red Son another glance too busy being engaged with MK and his new drawing of what looks like Mei and him. He can hear Red Son huff behind him and an ear twitches as he tracks the demon's movement. </span>
  <span>He sits down across from the duo with his sketchpad and a pen produced from who knows where.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the part where you don't bother me. My work combines both science and magic and it's only a feat </span>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <span> have managed to accomplish” he brags out clicking the pen’s button with more sass than what was required and begins dashing lines and numbers across the page. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine whatever.” he rolls his eyes determined to ignore the demon for the rest of the day. But it looks like MK made no such agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oof!!" Red Son let out a little wheeze as MK forcefully clamored into his lap with his drawing paper and crayons, calming his new seat for the duration of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK takes up a red crayon and continues to color happily while Red keeps his hands up like he's dealing with a live bomb and not a child sitting on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do I do?!" He hissed out looking to Wukong with a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. His eys dart back to MK and then to his almost aft he considers flipping the table as a distraction. </span>
  <span>He can't help but laugh, his tail flicking in amusement as the young boy shoves his crudely drawing of Red Son into his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charming…you really captured my likeness” he sneers, accepting the drawing like one would accept a gym sock. It's a basic thing. A scowing stick figure with fire hair and sharp pointy teeth and flames shooting out of his mouth. Next to him stands a stick figure with brown spiky hair. Even only at five MK shows his artistic talent. </span>
  <span>Scowling at the image he tucks away the rendering clearly only doing so because he’s under the watchful gaze of Wukong and a fragile 5 year old would probably be physically distraught if Red Son rejected it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Red Son goes back to his schematics, sketching something out with his pen while working on mathematical equations in the corner. </span>
  <span>MK seems content to sit in Red Son's lap working on his own drawings. He seemed to be working on a new render of one of Pigsy and Tang. Many hearts accompanied the drawing and they seemed to be spreading like a disease, </span>
  <span>Slowly working off MKs page onto Red's around his schematics and math equations. Red son only sneered at the additions but seemed to work around them easily enough. Honestly, Wukong was surprised at how well Red Son dealt with MK, acting almost like a tired older brother rather than an arch-nemesis bent on destroying him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong would remove MK but he looks so content on Red Son's lap and he wonders if shifting the boy away from him would break the '</span>
  <em>
    <span>don't bother me while I'm working</span>
  </em>
  <span>' rule he put in place. </span>
  <span>Wukong peeks at the schematics trying to get a look at Red Son's work. It's complex, working with math beyond the monkey king's understanding and it weaved together with magical glyphs in a way that was truly dizzying. Several areas had been scratched out violently as if the ideas were scrapped before they could come to full fruition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands cover the work quickly like a kid hiding their test from their peeping neighbor to obstruct the answers. Wukong blinks surprised and looks to Red Son's face who is scowling back at him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mind? I'm trying to concentrate. And you breathing down my neck is not helping." Wukong raised his hands in surrender, leaning back against the foot of the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph." The demon huffs steam coming out his nose tickling the top of MKs head, entertaining the child with a giggle. </span>
  <span>Wukong continues to watch the bizarre display of arch-rivals interacting peacefully. His tail flicks back and forth, a question rolling around in his head like a stone egg ready to hatch and unleashed chaos onto the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you helping us? It's not just because of what Mei said right?" </span>
  <span>Red Son's pen breaks against the sketch pad, ink spilling into his hand and evaporating just as quickly from the heat. He looks at the offending item before tossing it aside and claiming one of MK's crayons to continue his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't understand even if I explained it to you" he hissed out looking like he threatened to break his new writing utensils with his grip, the poor crayon under an incredible amount of stress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try me." He tries smiling cheekily at the demon companion, he knows he’s pushing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘don't bother me</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ rule too far but he hasn’t been burned yet so he keeps pushing his luck and the demons' patients. </span>
  <span>Red Son's side-eyes him looking like he might try and break their truce by throwing hands but lets out a sigh, giving in much quicker than what Wukong would have expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like I said. Only MK can be defeated by me. Anything else would be…." His brows furrow and his sketching stops momentarily as the demon searches for the right words to fall from his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Less than suitable for me" he finished with a huff not satisfied with his answer despite all the questions it left for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why is that?" He presses watching the demon squirm in place like a bug under a microscope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because!!" He growls out as if that was a good enough answer. Dropping his cherry red crayon for MK to claim. </span>
  <span>He runs his hands through his hair frustratedly. His crayon is replaced with a yellow one and he's back to furiously scratching out a math equation unbothered by the swap in color. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just drop it okay?" He hissed out going back to his crudely written problems with a crayon in hand. MK climbed out of his lap at this point, no longer interested in bothering the demon and now wanting to spend time with Wukong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offers his arms out to the boy who quickly takes the invitation and throws himself into his arms and Wukong chuckles feeling the warm weight of MK in his arms. It feels right, and once again he is reminded of that feeling of betrayal itching in the back of his mind. </span>
  <span>He thinks he catches Red Son watching in the corner of his eye but before he can call him out on it, the demon is back to his work. </span>
  <span>He leans back with MK cuddled in his arms, constantly babbling about something or other. He hopes Tang and Pigsy return soon. He's not sure how much more he can endure of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make me another coffee” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah. He was going to kill him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you read through this whole thing and still want to continue to read this story you get a prize :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cold Brew and Hot Heads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tang attempts to adopt Red Son and realizes maybe he's not the best man for the job.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a mostly fluff chapter, no plot really happens, except we might see two familiar demons that miiiight be plot-related &gt;;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A large sigh escapes the chest of a scholar. He removes his glasses and pinches the space between his eyes. The words had long started blurring together before he even took his glasses off but he had so many more papers to grade on top of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>OWN</span>
  </em>
  <span> personal research to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his mind was elsewhere. Far away and on the subject of one particular de-aged boy. He had tried to research on his own to help MK, looking up possible matches in the history of mischief yaoguai that might be responsible for the curse. But he had so little to go on that he really needed Monkey king’s input and help. </span>
  <span>He checks the clock on the beige wall of his office noticing the day was well over and he probably needs to head out to meet Pigsy at his shop. He would normally grab a bowl before the shop closed and then walk home together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He shuffles his papers into his bag as well as a few books on demonology, done for the day. He can grade the rest after a cup of tea at their...Pigsy’s apartment he corrects in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders if Pigsy makes the same mistake in his head. Calling it </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>place and not his own. Tang had his own place, one much closer to his work, but he often found himself spending the night at Pigsy’s more than his. So much to the point of Pigsy silently buying a second toothbrush for him as well as some other necessities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them mentioned it when Tang started leaving clothes there too so he could go straight there to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a constant dance between them. Neither of them willing to admit anything but continuing to take steps forward and back in an awkward tango that neither of them admitted to dancing to...or perhaps it was all in Tang’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pigsy was his dearest friend, and perhaps he was just reading the signals wrong...they did share a bed last night, but friends could do that right? It could be intercepted as platonic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He Sighs again, shoving his feelings down once again and putting on a casual smile as he passes a few joyful students that smiled and laughed together. He gave a polite wave to them recognizing a few from his class. His students were mostly well behaved, interested in his lectures, and actively engaging in the lessons so he thought himself a decent teacher with well-behaved students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give it back!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well...mostly well-behaved students. He sighed with his shoulders sagging heading towards the sound of an ongoing argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His suspicions are confirmed of who is causing the disturbance when he spots two familiar college students known for causing disruptions across the campus with their shenanigans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were your average-looking students. Backpacks filled with tech and notebooks. One had bleach blond hair with spikes of goldenrod highlights the other had an unnatural silver shade of hair that was long and held on a low ponytail at all times. </span>
  <span>Both shared a giant hydro flash that they passed back and forth and sometimes they would fight over in hushed tones. They either were close childhood friends or rivals it was almost impossible to tell sometimes. </span>
  <span>Normally he would try to settle whatever petty argument they held against each other for that day but he simply didn't have the energy to deal with them and play peacekeeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr.Jin, Mr. yin." He snaps, interrupting the duo's argument. The hydro flask the cause of their disagreement. The two college students look to the Tang and just the look of their confusion is enough to feel a vein pop on his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep your disagreements to the door room and not the halls?" He pleads, feeling a migraine thrum in the back of his forehead. He looks to the accursed hydro flask and he has half a mind to confiscate it since it has been the source of most of the disturbances in his class. The duo had a bad habit of arguing and causing mischief wherever they go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Playing pranks on teachers and fellow students and attending college parties late into the night. How they have never been caught is a mystery too. No one could ever pin their pranks on them, but everyone knew it was them even if they never had the proof to support it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry professor Tang." Jin apologizes, wrenching the hydro flask out of his partner's grip and firmly tucks it under his arm. They seem to glare at each other, the argument clearly far from over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs pushing past the chaotic duo not willing to push farther than that. Had he stayed perhaps he would have heard their argument over the hydro flask continue and the contents inside. </span>
  <span>He really needed a cup of tea, maybe a hot bath, and definitely a bowl of steaming noodles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Pigsy noodles sounded good right now. He deserved it after today after all. He exits the building out into the parking lot of the campus, passing college students and fellow co-workers alike, but he tries not to linger not wanting to get drawn into a long conversation and make him late for his bus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He owned a car but often walked or took the reliable bus system of the city to get to work finding it more convenient. Today was a day that he took the bus so he had to walk past the parking lot down the sidewalk to the bus stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He enjoyed riding the bus instead of driving because he then could then either read on the ride back or work on papers. Tang decided to do neither content in just watching the scenery change in the glass window. The city he lived in was always lively no matter the time of day and he found entertainment in watching people go about their day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>High Rise skyscrapers gave way to shorter buildings and more shopping centers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three stops later and he got off. He only had a short walk from there to the shop but he took his time, letting his feet pull him forward at a leisure pace rather than his normal brisk walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too much on his mind to keep his feet light enough to walk any faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's only another block before he would be at Pigsy's shop when he spots a familiar fire Demon shaking a vending machine with the conviction of a man looking for water in a desert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully that tang sits and stares at the teen as he wrestles the machine unsuccessfully back and forth while spitting colorful curses at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Tang had known that it would only take a vending machine to bring the city menace to its knees he would have suggested putting them up all around the city months ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches a bit longer as the teen kicks the machine before grabbing his foot and swearing again as flames lick up the side of his head. He even looks like he is holding back tears of frustration. </span>
  <span>At this point, it's no longer entertaining and it's just sad. He sighs taking a detour to the demon who had decided to sit down on the sidewalk and sulk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were supposed to stay with Monkey king? What are you doing out here?" He asked, startling the boy out of his sulking stupor but he quickly relaxes going back into a dark cloud of emotions when he saw it was just Tang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agreed to no such thing." He bites back and rests his chin on his fist with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He refused to make me another one of those coffee drinks and so I had to venture out and find my own." He glares at the vending machine and is on his feet again his rage reignited </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And this pathetic excuse of a machine REFUSES TO DO AS I SAY!!" He shouts flames spouting from his mouth threatening the thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you tried putting money into it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang sighs reaching into his back pocket to his wallet. He could spare a dollar or two to save the whole block from Red Son's wrath. </span>
  <span>Inserting some change he purchased two cans of cold brew coffee, he assumes that's what Red Son was trying to get. Both cans land clank into the bottom bin and he retrieves both cans and hands one to Red Son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here." Red son only looks at the can bewilder as if he was being offered the head of a snake and not the drink he had requested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's coffee? It's cold brew so it's gonna be different than what you had this morn-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I mean why are you giving it to me?"  He interrupts leaning away from the can, his eyes narrowing with suspicions. It's like Red Son had never received a gift before...wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang's eyes widen at the realization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's uh...it's a gift. For you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see….and what do I exchange for it?" Red Son asked, still not reaching for the can, it's like if he even touched it would seal some sort of permanent deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, normally people just say</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘thank you'</span>
  </em>
  <span> he titles his head slightly baffled at the teen's inability to grasp a simple thing. He watches the hand of Red Son Reach out for the can, eyes locked with his own as if he was afraid to break eye contact, a surprise attack waiting for him if he did.  </span>
  <span>He snatches the can quickly with a smirk as if he had won some sort of battle, it reminded Tang of feral cats who would snatch food when offered and scurry away with it afraid of being attacked when given such a basic thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Son tears into the can and chugs the drink greedily while Tang sips on it slowly. Watching Red Son here, drinking coffee from a vending machine in an alleyway….it reminded him of his students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He examines Red Son quietly. If you thought about it if you took away the crazy powers and replaced his parents with human counterparts...Red was just a troubled teen. Tang had seen it a million times, bad home life so kids would move out as soon as possible and live in a dorm because even a broke shitty college life was better than living with parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a sip of his drink slowly now looking to the sky deep in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders what kind of person Red Son would have become if he had different parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would he still be cruel? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would he still be in a constant state of rage? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he would have been a normal teen who would have grown into a brilliant inventor role. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna finish that?” Red asked pointing to his own can of coffee eyes wide and hungry for the caffeine the tin contained. Tang shrugged, not a huge fan of coffee and more of a tea person. He hands the can over to Red Son silently and Red Son reaches for it but pauses again, his eyes narrowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this another </span>
  <em>
    <span>gift</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he spits out the words like it offends him or the taste foreign to him. Tang nods his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it's another gift.” just as quickly as the first, the second can is snatched from his hands a proud content look on Red Son’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks….” Red Son mumbles his eyes darting away almost as if he is shy. It surprises Tang and he has to take a moment to compose himself before smiling and replying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome” perhaps Red Son was more of a troubled teen than he thought….and maybe...much like his troubled students...he could help him. Change him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang’s mind was set. Pigsy would <em>KILL</em> him if he knew what he had planned but….he was determined to help Red Son. he just needed to make a strong connection first. And what better way to connect with someone than to share a meal with them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, too much coffee on an empty stomach is bad. Why don't we walk to Pigsy’s noodle shop and get some food, it will be another gift.” he smiles warmly hoping he is convincing enough to lure Red Son to food and a good talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noodles? As in the place, the noodle boy works?” Red Son asked a hint of suspicion in his voice squinting again and Tang tried not to wilt under his heated gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it's where MK works. Come on it will be good.” he starts walking expecting him to follow, he hears footsteps quickly catch up behind him and he smiles. Success. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive at the shop it's winding down for the night but that doesn't mean there isn't a surplus of customers. All getting a quick bite after work or school, a mix of teenagers in school uniforms and men in business suits with ties undown sit at tables and bars slurping steaming noodles. </span>
  <span>Tang takes a deep whiff of his favorite food, the steam filling his stomach and soul with a hunger that can only be filled by the warm cooking of Pigsy. By the temperature in the shop he can tell that Pigsy had just finished a new batch, excellent they could get a fresh hot bowl of noodles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He selects his normal seat, it's always empty, either because no one wants to sit close to the kitchen or because they know that the spot there at the bar is HIS spot. There happens to be an empty chair next to him which is convenient because he could easily picture Red Son stealing someone else's chair from right under them. </span>
  <span>Honestly, he was surprised that no one was reacting to Red Son, Demon, and city menace, just casually walking into the bar. Either everyone is too involved with their own conversations or truly doesn't see Red Son as a threat without the presence of his parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pigsy is quickly there to take his order, clearly frazzled at being two hands short at the moment, but despite his stressed expression, his face softens when his eyes land on Tang, it immediately hardens when he sees Red Son beside him though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No fighting in my shop and you better Pay your tab, Tang.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too Pigsy” Tang smiles brightly at the pigman who only scowls in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two of your specials, please. And a cup of tea.” he winks playfully and Pigsy hums and walks to his kitchen to prepare their meals, Tang doesn't take it personally, Pigsy hardly ever has time to talk while he's working, and it gives Tang a chance to stare while he works….but that's a secret he keeps to himself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But not today. Today is ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>operation help Red Son day’.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“soOOOooo…” he leans onto the bar trying to look casual as he invades Red Son’s space. Pigsy is back with his tea slamming it in front of Tang who takes it with more grace than needed at that moment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you actually have a weird nemesis crush on MK or is there some other reason you are helping us?” perhaps it wasn’t the best topic of choice because Red seems to explode after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it with you guy's obsession with knowing my motives?!” Red Son throws his arms in the air clearly distressed over the fact he is being asked once again WHY he is helping them. Perhaps Mei hammered the nail on the head after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to help, isn’t that enough? Or do you need to psychoanalyze me too?” he hissed back at Tang who surprisingly holds his own against the demon despite being only a mortal himself. Tang only tilts his head looking at the steaming child over his gaze holding him in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I will not pry if you don't wish me to. my question is based on pure curiosity and not hostile intent.” Tang takes a long sip of his tea savoring the unique flavor, it was a special blend that Pigsy only served for him, he knew this because he had tasted the tea served to other customers and it wasn’t as fantastic as this. Much like many other things between them Tang never mentioned the special Tea just for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Son watches him with a strange curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean...you don't care?” he asked, almost sounding shocked and hurt. Tang takes note of the tone of voice, his curiosity stirring again. But if he presses forward now he may never get the answer. So instead he feigns disinterest with a shrug to his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your reasons are your own and none of my concern.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of your concern?!” Red son sputtered, sounding offended that Tang wasn’t trying to pry. Tang finds the table in front of him shaking from the impact of Red Son’s newly aflamed fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <b>
    <em>SHOULD</em>
  </b>
  <span> be your main concern! I am </span>
  <b>Red Son</b>
  <span>! I am a threat and worthy of your concern!” he yells, his fist burning brightly and scorching the bar under his fist, Tang makes sure to take note of the location so he can cover it up later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I unworthy of your thoughts scholar? Am I unworthy of your attention and fear?” he sneers leaning into his space, his elongated canines taking on a chilling lighting from his fist. The flames creeping up the side of his face giving him a truly gruesome otherworldly appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am! I am worthy of your fear! I am worthy of your pitiful team's attention!! I will show you! I WILL SHOW YOU ALL!!” he cackles, rearing back taking on a more deranged appearance, tearing at his hair and clothes as he laughed, desperate for breath in between his unhinged laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang felt a chill go up his spine and take residence there as he watched the demon teen hunch into himself still cackling and muttering to himself and he descends into a more subdued depressing stance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you. I’ll show you, father. I can do it…” he tears off shaking in an unhinged rage and Tang barely catches the look of utter despair and grief that flashes across the boy's face before he's back to a sinister glare, his gaze on Tang like a tiger spotting a tasty treat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.  do not concern yourself with my affairs scholar.” he spits out a cool venom and resentment in his voice that makes Tang think he might have miscalculated and messed up. Red Son is in his face again mere inches away from him, Tang feels his breath catch in his throat as Red son is so close he can feel the steam from his breath on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Underestimate me. Think nothing of me. Concern not for me. But by the time you feel like you should. It will be too late.” he threatens slowly with a grin showing off his impressive canines again and Tang has a sudden moment of fear that he might take a bite out of him. He reminded quite violently how Red Son isn't like Mei or MK. He's not a troubled teenager who needs someone to vent to, he's not a human or mortal with problems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's a demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A demon with a twisted sense of reality and a moral compass that doesn't point north but to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wild animal with the body of a man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Tang suddenly feels less like a man but more like a fearful rabbit with a heartbeat dancing to the tempo of mambo number 5. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A broom descends upon the top of Red Son's head making him flinch under the assault and snapping Tang out of his fearful daze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did I say about fighting in my shop?!" Pigsy shouts and Red Son covers his head with a hiss sitting back down in his seat quickly </span>
  <span>Pigsy huffs shaking his head and places down two bowls of noodles, the scent wafting up into Tang's nose and calming any anxiety he previously had. If he was with Pigsy he was safe, that much he knew for certain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now eat your food quickly, I want to close up shop early so we can get back to MK.” Red Son fixes his hair that was smashed with the broom. Tang digs into his noodles slurping loudly every single bite is as good as the last and he never regrets the calories that come with the simple food. </span>
  <span>Red Son looks to his food with a bit more hesitance. Examining it from above before selecting his chopsticks with care. He brings a bite to his mouth and slurps the noodles. Tang spots Pigsy watching from the corner as if waiting for judgment. Always wired secretly that his customers wouldn't like his cooking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets the reaction he is looking for when Red Son goes back for another bite, then another, next thing Tang knows Red Son is bringing the whole bowl up to his mouth and shoves the noodles in quickly, practically inhaling his meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slams the bowl down and points at Pigsy accusingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What magic have you mixed into this?!!?” he shots drawing attention from the customers around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pigsy blinks a few times shocked at the reaction before bursting out into a boisterous laugh that can only come from the gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Tang has described my cooking as magical but you will find there is no magic in it” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lies!! You must have done something to </span>
  <em>
    <span>THIS</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make it taste so amazing!” there are practically stars in Red Son's eyes and Tang covers his smile with a hand holding back his own laughter</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pigys laughs again and shakes his head in amusement and a bit of pride in the way he adjusts his shoulders. Red Son enjoys his cooking no doubt feeding the chef's ego. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, no magic mumbo jumbo. Maybe if you behave yourself I’ll let you into the kitchen and shwWHOA hey! OFF THE COUNTER!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Son was crawling over the counter into Pigysy’s kitchen and was only stopped by the broom again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said if you BEHAVE. Damn demons…” he grumbles and Tang chuckles this time for real. Maybe he wasn’t the one to help Red Son...but maybe someone with a temper equal to Red was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please! You must teach me!” Red Son Begs in a way that almost sounds like a command from a prince and not a request. Tang can practically see the vein popping out on his forehead at the Demon’s insistence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! Grab an apron and wash your hands, I’m short-handed anyways.” Red Son is over the counter faster than Pigsy can protest. The last hour of the shop being open consists of Tang siping his tea slowly, watching Pigsy teach Red Son the basics of cooking in between actually cooking for customers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like watching a  teenager doing on-the-job training.  But Red Son caught on quickly, rearing well under Pigsy’s stern teaching and scolding. It was bizarre and exciting to watch! Red Son wasn’t a bad kid, he just needed a constructive outlet for his anger and the proper guidance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches Pigsy work enamored with how well the man takes charge and keeps Red Son under control as well as praises him for his good work. He acts tough but he has such a soft side for troubled teens. He sighs leaning onto the counter watching Pigsy pat Red Son on the back muttering a</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘good work’</span>
  </em>
  <span> at his vegetable chopping skills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Son practically lights up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes wide and shining, a smile growing on his face and a determined look in his eyes to replicate the praise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God Pigsy was such a good dad and he didn’t even realize it. Young kids, teens, he could do it all. He studies Pigsy’s profile and is caught staring, the pigman meeting his gaze with a confused look and Tang has to shove his face into his cup to hide his flush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods above he had it bad</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>where is this story even going? I don't know at this point. </p><p>I am such a simp for Pigsy and Tang content and there's not enough so I made my own XDD was this chapter necessary for the plot? Perhaps not. But once again I am here to remind you this story is for me on the side of my main stories. </p><p>If you cant’ tell I don't put a lot of effort into this thing and it's mostly for fun :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Two Teens. Same Problem.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mei is stressed, Red Son is oddly open, and they might be more alike than they think.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Mei-centered chapter because I love this girl. I promise we will get back onto the plot and get more de-aged MK just bear with me as I indulge myself in my own weaknesses LOL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mei had a bad habit that no one knew about but MK. it was a secret she forced him to keep when he discovered her indulging in it on the rooftop late one fall night. She had crawled out onto the fire escape of his apartment late one sleepover when she was stressed about upcoming exams and her parents' expectations for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was certain MK was asleep, too much junk food and too many cartoon re-runs and he was out like a light. Sprawled out on the floor with dripping drool on his chin. And so she snuck out to take a breather...and a smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a habit she was proud of, cigarettes so bad for your lungs, destroying them slowly and yellowing your teeth, but the addiction to the nicotine was too great and perhaps addiction to her self destruction even greater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved the thrill that came with smoking, more than the act itself. It was something she felt like wasn't allowed, something that perfect girls didn't do. But Mei didn't want to be perfect, she didn't want to live up to her parent’s expectations she just wanted to be herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in a way, just by destroying herself, it gave her autonomy that she so desperately craved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so she smoked. She smoked and she lied and she covered the smell just letting it be her dirty little secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is until MK found out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night things changed. They talked, they cried, MK helped her quit and she found new habits to distract herself, much healthier outlets. Gaming was one, the mindless violence and pattern memorization a good temporary distraction, that led to streaming where she would spend late nights gaming and entertaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was her bike. The greatest source of comfort and escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a fling purchase. A cheap old bike someone was selling because they had upgraded to a nicer model. Pigsy had mentioned he used to ride back when he was younger, and somehow she convinced him to help her repair it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Working on the bike became an outlet for her. It gave her something to work on by herself, without the stress of others watching or her parents' pressure to study. When she finally got it operation and she took her first ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt at peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time since she quit smoking that she got that little high of excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, it became her passion. He bought a new bike, a nice one, and upgraded the hell out of it. She rode it every day, getting better and better at navigating the city. She got faster, better, and stronger and she never touched a cigarette since. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this week made her want to break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted a cigarette sooooOO bad. The stress of classes, failing grades, parents, MK being a kid, and now Red Son was helping them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too much, and the crushing weight of stress had forced her to do something she wasn’t proud of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bought her first pack in two years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clutched the carton to her chest guiltily, mentally debating if she should just toss them before anyone caught her with them. She shoved them into her jacket pocket to decide what to do later as she hopped off her bike and parked it outside Pigys’s apartment complex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Son said he was going to try and break the curse himself, but they still might need her to help search for the mischief demon, she wasn’t sure, she didn't stick around late last night to ask what the game plan was. Classes early in the morning and she still had to finish a paper. A paper she turned in with zero confidence on getting a grade above a C. She sighs wondering if her professor would let her retake the quiz she failed last week to help boost her grade. The weight of her sins in her pocket is a tempting outlet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she knows it she is knocking on Pigsy’s door setting up her biggest and brightest smile like a porcelain mask she was all too familiar with wearing. Instead of Pigsy or Tang, it’s Red Son who opens the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a pink frilly apron with the words ‘kiss the cook’ on the front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He blinks at her comically, each not sure where to go from here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… Hey.” she tries to keep the smile on her face and keep her eyes off the apron he is wearing, for some reason, she doesn't think Red Son would appreciate being made fun of for his fashion choices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are looking for your friends, they aren’t here.” he steps aside letting her into the apartment and she slides past him kicking her sneakers off at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are they then?” she asked, trailing behind Red Son and following him into the kitchen. There she finds...well the only way to describe it was Red Son was cooking. Weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They stepped out to get a new toaster and coffee maker.” he shrugs, picking up a knife and he continues to evenly slice pieces of meat into small square chunks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did they need to do that?” she questions taking a seat at the kitchen table watching Red Son cook. Still weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they need a new toaster because I dismantled it for parts.” he gestures with a knife to a crazy-looking contraption sitting on the table that Mei failed to notice till he pointed it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the coffee maker?” she raises a brow at him and he turns back to his task now slicing vegetables evenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It burned my hand so I punched it,” he states casually and Mei looks at the poor coffee maker that was now in bits. Pigsy was probably eager to get MK turned back to normal so he could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>ALL</span>
  </em>
  <span> the people out of his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Righhhhht.'' She draws out confusion on the series of events that led to Red Son cooking in Pigsy’s kitchen. She watches Red Son remove a lid from a pot on the stove and steam raises from the release. He drops the vegetables in and replaces the lid quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you making?” she asked, trying to make conversation till the crew returns, she notices a distinct lack of MK around as well as Wukong. He must have gone with Pigsy and Tang and no doubt he didn’t want to leave MK behind with Red Son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just noodle soup. I was given some instructions to follow while everyone was gone,” he admitted wiping his hands onto the apron and avoids her gaze like he was embarrassed to admit it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably not good...your chef friend isn’t here to help me with it bu-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh let me taste test!” she eagerly jumps from her spot over to the stove ready to grab a spoon and taste it. Red Son sputters scurrying away from her as she lifts the lid to the soup pot releasing the steam again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The broth is a perfect amber color, noodles dancing around in it but she can tell they were hand made, some of them inconsistent in size and shape but they looked good if this was Red Son’s first time cooking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dips her spoon into the broth and brings a small scoop to her lips. She slurps it dramatically and she can feel Red Son shifting behind her nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flavor is familiar, clearly a Pigsy recipe, but it's different still. There is a spicy undertone that tingles against her lips and warms her belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm! It's good! Maybe a bit spicy but it’s not bad.” she turns to Red Son who is a flushed burning mass of mumbling. He mentioned something about a separate batch for MK but she can’t be entirely sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mnn ah er..thanks..” he continues to avoid her eye contact, hands gripping the end of his apron in a surprisingly shy display that she had never seen the demon express. She can’t help but pat him on the back wanting to heap more positive reinforcement onto him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are your parents worried you haven’t shown up for a few days?” she asked, setting the spoon in the growing pile of dishes in the sink. Her curiosity is getting the better of her for some reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he states simply heating up a separate pan for the meat now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?” she prompts, perching herself on the counter across from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. They hardly notice if I go missing for a week or so.” he looks at her briefly before adding some seasoning to the meat in the pan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fear not, my parents won’t come barging in looking for me and hurt your precious MK or friends.” she frowns slightly at that answer, concern slipping into her brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's not what I mean dude. I mean, they are your parents, right? Shouldn't they be worried you haven't contacted them in a while?” she tilts her head at him and he huffs turning around to her shoulder spilled back and chest out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"of course they don't worry! They know I can handle myself!"  He proudly declared hands on his hips and a smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei looked to her feet, swinging them back and forth gently with a gentle friend on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmmm..wish it was like that for me sometimes." He mumbled under her breath and she can hear Red Son shifting something off the stove away from the heat. The next thing Mei knows, Red is sitting on the counter next to her. They probably make an odd pair, a demon in an apron and a stressed-out dragon girl sitting on the counter together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not as great as you think…” he admits sounding oddly vulnerable in a way that makes her want to avoid looking at him as if doing so would tear the thinly placed veil of comfort between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents let me go where I please but...not because they trust me.” he frowns looking to his feet that swing next to hers idly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because they simply don't care where I go or who I am with. To them, it means nothing unless it serves their purpose” Mei still avoids looking at Red Son despite the pity that grows in her chest for the teen. It sounded like a princess iron fan and Demon bull king was...well neglectful was the only way to put it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worthy of their attention as weak as I am.” he spits out his tone taking on a resentful turn Mei chances a glance to Red Son Seeing his fist tighten at his side and his expression sour. She wondered if he truly believed that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you want to help us? Because you want to prove you’re not weak?” she asked, tilting her head trying to meet his gaze fully, now he is the one avoiding eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a sense...yes,” he admits bringing his hands up in front of him looking at his flat palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MK...he's weak like me. He’s new to his role and yet he pushes forward headfirst regardless of the consequences. Somehow, someway, he bested my mother and father.” his fist tightens in front of him and he looks at them angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m weak. He is weak. But if I defeat him, it will prove I’m...stronger. And maybe just maybe-” he released his fists, his arms dropping to his side in defeat letting out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe my parents will finally acknowledge me to be worthy to stand by them.” his voice is soft barely above a whisper as if admitting it would bring judgment down from the heavens above. Mei can’t help but knock her feet against Red Son’s gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I get it. I have parents that expect so much from me. And I’m just” he runs a hand through her hair frustratedly, Red Son had opened up to her so it only felt fair to do the same, but she worried that talking about it would make Red Son think she was trying to talk about herself and not related to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just not good enough ya know? Even at my best, I’m not as smart as them or graceful as my mom.” she looks to Red Son hoping he is keeping up and she is surprised to find a genuinely invested expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you do about it?” he asked, leaning onto her space and surprising her with his lack of personal space. It oddly reminds her of MK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well...I guess I try not to worry about it?” she chuckles sadly under her breath when his expression sours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easier said than done right?” she continues leaning back and looking to the ceiling of the small warm kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess...I just try to remember, I’m not my parents. I’m my own person, I have my own interest and..my own things I enjoy and I’m good at.” she sits back up her voice gaining confidence as she speaks. It was weird but it felt like she was talking to MK..no it felt like she was talking to a friend she corrected in her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks to Red Son who nods his head, a small pinch to his brow as if he's taking in her words and rolling them around in his mouth, she wonders if he was asking not because he was curious..but maybe he needed advice for his own parents. He just needed an outlet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked to the ingredients sprawled out across the counter, and perhaps he already had. A moment of intimate silence passed between them and Mei nudged his shoe with her own and was surprised he returned the gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to the pile of ingredients was a stack of papers with crayon equations and she couldn't help but reach for the top one looking over the mess of writing that went beyond what she understood. Undeath it all was a sketched-out device that looked just like the one on the counter they had been ignoring up until this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“soooooOO what are you making with Pigsy’s toaster anyways?” she asked him to pave back onto the pile when he glared at her for touching his work. He hops down from the counter and picks up the pile of paper straightening out the pile by tapping it against the counter gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A device that will break the curse for MK or will fail, but give us the ability to track the demon that put it on him.” he looks over his notes hand on his chin as he flips through casually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's amazing!" Mei blurts some home returning to her body looking to Red O</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Son with stars in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And built with scrap parts no less, incredible!!!" She shouts with glee now taking a better look at the contraption. It looked like a pair of wrist cuffs, one incredibly tiny and child size, the other large enough to fit around her own wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How does it work?" She asked now, leaning on the table to examine it closely. Red Son clears his throat walking to the devices and pulls it closer to himself and out of her reach. He must not trust her with it. Which fair? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't touch it. The last thing I need is to have to fix this thing for the third time today,” he grunts out looking it over carefully and tweaking something slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wukong is simply no help at all other than monitoring the noodle child,” he complains further setting the devices down far from her reach despite how much she reaches for it with grabby hands, he seems less than amused with her antics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can barely remember what the yaoguai looked like, only able to tell me the circumstances leading up to the curse on MK, hardly any other useful information was provided.” he groused before settling in quietly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei opens her mouth to comment on Monkey king’s helpfulness but the sound of the apartment door unlocking interrupts her. The shuffling of bags and quiet arguing going on before the party of three plus one child enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pigsy's and Tang hold two bags that no doubt hold a new toaster and coffee maker, hopefully, that one is demon proof but she wasn’t holding out on it. Wukong is with them, donning his human shift that is quickly shed as he crosses the threshold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK is sitting atop his shoulders in a piggyback ride. Clinging to him happily, but as soon as he spots Mei he leans into Wukongs ear and whispers something, He's helped down and runs to her hugging her legs and he kneels with a smile wrapping her arms around him. and returning the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to be genuinely excited to see her and it warms her heart that he's eager to see her even in his current form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a miracle, the apartment is still in one piece. '' Wukong teases nudging Red Son’s side who grumbles but doesn't seem to take the bait for a fight, biting his tongue instead. Pigsy slams the boxes holding the new appliances on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright! No more destroying my home! capeesh?” He looks at each person in the room including Tang as if he was somehow guilty of messing with his apartment too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll set up the new coffee maker and toaster, but after we eat and try Red Son’s contraption-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-a!? Contraption! It's a sophisticated device!” Red Son interjects with a defensive protest and Mei watches Pigsy mutter an apology under his breath that surprises her. When did Red Son and Pigsy start getting along? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We get to eat now?” MK asked, tugging on Mei’s jacket and hopping in place excitedly and she picks him up with a grunt and he squeals excitedly at being lifted high into the air above her head. She brings him back down with a spin and nuzzles her face against his and he continues to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup! It's time to eat, your dàgē has made our noodle soup. Aren't you excited?” she asked and MK nodded his head enthusiastically, his dark hair bobbing up and down with the motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei watched Pigsy finish the soup with Red Son’s help instructions given and compliments showered onto the boy who seemed rather put off by them like it was putting on a foreign coat after being cold too long and not knowing what to do with it. The table is set quickly, bodies a flurry of motion around a too tight table with too many elbows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet...shoved around such a tight table with too many people felt right. Like home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Demons, mortals, sages, and de-aged heroes all sat together at a single place and exchanged food and drink. Pigys patted Red Son on the back heartedly, rewarding him for his excellent job with praise, and MK dug into noodles slurping noisily, Red Son had indeed made a separate batch that was less spicey for the child, and MK seemed to appreciate it </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei looked at the various faces around the table and she felt light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was her family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite it all, this is where she belonged. This is where she felt like herself. After dishes were cleared, Tang washed, Pigsy dried and it felt so domestic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She threw away her box of cigarettes that night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! we get back on track next chapter and might be getting close to the end. </p><p>also, I don't mean to seem preachy on cigarettes. I personally smoke cigars but it's a habit I don't recommend you get into. Keep yourself healthy kids and make good choices!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Blue Flamingos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we get some more adorable MK content and Red Son finally gets a chance to try out his invention on MK. will we get teen MK back?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>small chapter warning ahead!!! </p><p>implied past child neglect/ child abuse </p><p>it's very light and only alluded to but I thought I give a heads up in case that makes anyone uncomfy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wukong entertained MK, having bought a few new toys for the child to play with. A fun red-colored action robot and a coloring book for him to fill in creatively. Red Son fiddled with the device in  Pigsy's living room, perfecting it until all were available. </span>
  <span>MK was on his belly drawing in his coloring book of zoo animals. Wukong of course sat next to MK on the floor allowing him to point and ask questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This one?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a flamingo. It's like uhhhh a weird looking bird with a long neck." He explains and MK nods like they are discussing politics and not the features of animals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What color?" He asked looking over his brand new crayons and Wukong pointed to the pink one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are actually pink. Their babies are grey but the food they eat makes them pink." Again MK nods seriously absorbing the information given to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I make mine blue?" He asked, tilting his head and Wukong chuckled at the cute gesture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure you can buddy." He ruffles their hair and they giggle softly before selecting a sky blue crayon and filling in the lines. MK had come out of his shell a bit, talking more and interacting with people besides him freely but he still played so quietly. Never making a peep while he plays, preferring quiet activities like drawing over noisy ones. </span>
  <span>He wondered what kind of upbringing the kid had that made him so quiet while playing, choosing to do things that kept him distracted and very very unlocatable. Flying under the radar left in another world of his imagination. </span>
  <span>He tried not to think about it too much. MK continues to draw happily, keeping quiet the whole time only speaking occasionally with a question about an animal or its color only to choose something completely different and creative to color them in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gathered in the living room for Red Son’s presentation once he announced it was ready. Wukong watches MK climb into Mei's lap with his new coloring book of animals and is happily pointing to his newly created animals to Mei and explaining what kind of animal they were to her. Red Son cleared his throat displaying the two-part device, each piece in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thanks to my ingenious skills and brain” Red Son brags with his head in the air and Wukong feels his eyes roll in his head, he might be on their side for his own weird personal interest but Red Son still had an ego the size of a mountain.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I managed to make a device that </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>break the curse.” He held up the smaller bracelet and everyone leaned a little way in to get a better look at the modified toaster now wrist bracer. It looked like the combination of a watch and a wifi router combined in a bulky un-attractive bracer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I  will wear one, and-”  Mei shoots her hand up energetically and Red Son barely hesitates before continuing. “MK will wear…. the other.” Wukong watches her as she waves her hand back and forth and the monkey king can't help but snort in amusement as he watches her. Red Son's eyes dart back and forth between her and the device. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MK will be….” he sighs, his shoulders sagging. He brings his feet together and pinches his nose letting steam out of it slowly. He could no longer ignore her when MK joined her, arms all the way up and waving so frantically it could start a tornado with the wind they generated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Mei? Do you have a question?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have to wear one?” She asked, bringing her hand back down and placing it in her lap in a show of patients. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>getting </span>
  </em>
  <span>to that” he hisses out eyes flashing an annoying red at her but Wukong can tell there is no regret in her returned glare at annoying him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will wear one because this kind of technology needs a powerful mystic energy source, that being myself.” he snaps the bracelet onto his left wrist and looks it over checking to make sure it is secure. He gestures to his chest back straight as if challenging her and her opinion of his power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK’s hand raises up now and Red Son throws his head back in annoyance. Wukong doesn't even hide his smile as MK waves it back and forth repeatedly, standing in Mei’s lap now waiting to be called on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, MK? Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>also have a question?” the child plops back down into Mei’s lap happily a big grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is your head so big?” he tilts his own head to the side and Wukong chokes before bursting out laughing, bending over, and pointing at Red Son’s head while wheezing. Mei has to cover her mouth with both hands to keep herself from joining, Wukong might be able to get away with laughing but he could also probably kick Red Son’s ass easily. Her...well Mei could also totally kick his ass, but she also had MK in her lap sooooo.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fwah?? My head iS NOT BIG!!!” he shouts, turning red as a tomato he smooths down his hair from the flames, self consciously and mutters a quiet “its normal-sized….” under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are getting off-topic I think.” Tang attempts to reign in the chaos despite how entertaining it was to see Red Son subtly measuring his head with his hands before coming back to attention for his presentation in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, it's very simple. Bracelet goes on boy. The boy becomes teen. we can all go back to hating each other okay? Sound good? Great.” He hands the bracelet over to Mei and the heavy cool metal drops into her hands easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay just put it on him and let's get this started.” MK looks at the metal bracelet in Mei’s hand and squirms out of her lap. He runs to Monkey King and throws himself into his chest, the monkey letting out a little ‘oof’ at the added weight of a 5-year-old. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He buries his face in the monkey's neck whispering something that makes the King’s eyes widen, then hardens quickly. He looks at the device with mistrust and suddenly Mei looks like she doesn't want to be holding this thing anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong pets MK’s head gently letting the boy hide in his neck easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's the hold-up?” Red Son Snaps watching everyone's uncomfortable posture shift in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says he promises to be quiet.” the Monkey’s face twisted up, his fur bristling with him, he hated the implications. What kind of parents did MK have that he felt that he needed to promise to be good and quiet when faced with something scary. If he wasn’t currently occupied with calming a child he would hunt down MK’s original parents and anyone else that ever hurt him!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous and taking too much time.” Red Son huff storming over to Mei and he snatched the bracelet right out of her hand before wrenching MK’s arm out and slapping it on the wrist clicking it into place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK wailed his eyes becoming pools of tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! It's scary!” he shouts trying to remove the bracelet desperately as he cries more and more, sounding more and more desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> and something in Wukong snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank god for Mei’s reflexes because she snatches MK out of his lap now and Red Son crashes through Pigsy’s coffee table. Wukong has his hand around the teen’s neck pinning the demon down, his eyes glowing as red as the day he came out of the furnace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said no!” he growls out feeling his wrist tighten around the neck of the demon. He could do it, snap his neck like a twig, leaving nothing but a limp rag doll behind in its place. He deserved it, he scared MK, he had hurt MK no doubt in battles before and he would do it again. He was helping MK, he was helping everyone by ending this miserable creature's existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bares his teeth at Red Son ready to do it. To end it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa hey! what's going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong almost breaks the sound barrier at how quick his neck whips around. Standing there is MK...but as a teen again!!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MK!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KID!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOODLE BOY!!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“BUDDY!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone shouts in unison and MK’s eyes dart back and forth confused at the joyous welcome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah so…” his eyes dart down where Wukongs arm is still connected to Red Son who scraps and pulls at the fingers trying to get air down his windpipe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know what's going on but can we all like...chill?” he asked, putting his hands up looking at Wukong who wanted to tighten his grip on the demon's neck despite the genuine concern in his kids' eyes. He turns back to Red Son considering still snapping his neck right there. He feels a growl rolling in his throat and he lets them go, shoving him back and Red Son gasps, getting air into his lungs, and scrambles away quickly to nurse his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you normal-aged MK.” Mei says hugging her friend tightly and MK hugs her back just a little more hesitantly. Clearly still confused about what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah….? Ha what's that mean?” he pulls away looking around the room meeting everyone's gaze including Red Son who hung back holding his throat. Wukong steps forward next, hugging MK tightly, bringing him to his chest, and breathing in his scent. MK was back, back to normal. It almost felt too good to be true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was bittersweet, yes he had his successor back, but it looked like MK didn't remember anything….he almost wished he would so they could share the sweet times now that everything was fine. MK eventually wraps his arms around Wukong and hugs him back with shaky arms, clearly not expecting a hug from his idol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey not to ruin whatever moment is happening because OMG this is amazing….but I don't feel so good…” MK pulled away from Wukong holding his forehead and looking a little pale, his eyes unfocused on the floor, he blinked a few times as it tried to focus on something. And then Something drops in Wukongs stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MK?” Wukong steps forward and the teen stumbles back hunting into himself looking like he is in pain. Something was wrong. Very wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“MK!? What's wrong?” he asked but it was too late, the boy’s eyes rolled back into his head and his legs gave out under him, collapsing forward into the Monkey king's arms. When he caught MK and pulled him away to look at him….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK was a kid again. Small and frail But he looked much worse off. Sick. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh! Looks like we are back to square one, wonder why that didn't work? And now MK looks a little sick. Wonder what could have caused this &gt;:3 </p><p>Also don't get too mad at  Wukong for attacking Red. he's got some mama bear instinct that just happens to be paired with some incredible powers. I legit have this memory of my mom throwing a grown-ass man to the floor when he grabbed my sister and she thought he was taking her. So it's a natural reaction. Just probably OP.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Coffee Vs Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Red Son almost dies twice. Once from Wukong and the second embarrassment</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At this point this story it’s just long-winded fan service catering to a single specific kind of person and that person is myself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Red Son wasn’t a dead man before he sure as </span>
  <em>
    <span>HELL</span>
  </em>
  <span> is now. He backs up circling the sofa, his hand still around his sore throat, he's being chased by a wild animal. An animal that is out for blood. His blood specifically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His exact train of thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>'ohshitohshitohshit' </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU DID THIS!” Wukong roared trying to corner Red Son successfully so he could pull him apart atom by atom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his train of thought after that was: </span>
  <em>
    <span>'ohfuckohfuckohfuck'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I d-did no-” he rasped out, his throat giving out before he could properly defend himself verbally. Because he certainly didn't have a standing chance defending himself physically against the great monkey king. He bumps against a wall officially trapped and Wukong advances on him with blood lust in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Son shuts his eyes, his unwillingness to meet his gruesome death head-on, forcing him to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it Monkey king!!!” a powerful voice booms. And Red Son peaks his eyes open to witness Mei standing in front of him with his arms out, shielding him and halting Wukong's wrath from descending on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saw what he did! He made MK sick! The device didn't even work!” he growled looking past Mei at him pinning him in place with his red eyes. Red Son gulps trying to inch further back into the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't think Red Son wanted that to happen,” she looks over her shoulder, eyes darting to his for a moment and he's oddly touched that she is defending him. Wait was that what she was doing? Defending him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did it not work then?!” he shouts fur bristled looking two seconds away from reaching past her and throttling him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well why don’t you ask him instead of attacking him then?!” she shouts back standing her own against the sage looking like she might actually take him on in a fight and might even win. Wukong still looks like an attack dog on the scent but seems a lot less interested in killing him with Mei challenging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's….actually pretty terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remind him to never get on the dragon girls bad side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Son realizes just a tad too late that the room is silent waiting for him to explain what happened. He looks to Mei who looks back with a look that could only be described as trust. Tang looks terrified, standing behind Pigsy who looks like he might fetch that dreaded broom any second now and MK is tucked neatly into Tang's arms, he must have taken MK from Wukong before he went into a rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" he rasps out, clearing his throat desperately wishing for a glass of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure why It didn't work....but I have a theory." He puts his palms flat against the wall trying to make himself as far away as he possibly could from the monkey king. He gulps before continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think….whoever cast this curse on MK….is actually using him as a power source." He watches Pigsy's body posture shift, worry emanating from every muscle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My power combined with his, it should have been enough to reverse the curse permanently. Think of it like kick-starting a car's battery.” he licked his lips trying his best to explain the concept of magic and science. When he found he was still alive and not smited under the monkey king's power he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My power was just supposed to jolt MKs power source, get it running long enough that he could use his own to then suppress the curse,” he admitted looking around the room hoping they would believe him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why didn't that happen?” Pigsy asked, his brow furrowed in a concentrated face but he seemed to be following along well enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something has been feeding off MK slowly. It was probably engineered in a way that it would drain a little of him slowly so as not to alert Wukong or anyone else who is familiar with curses…..if left unattended it probably would have eventually killed him.” he watches Wukong’s eyes widen slightly and Mei covers her mouth in shock looking at a sleeping MK in Tang’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ When I jump-started MK’s powers, it instantly drained him. Something was siphoning off his powers at a ratio that is equal to his current power levels, and when he regained his normal potential levels it was like it sucked it dry because it was working at a higher ratio.” he sighed feeling his throat pinch painfully after all his explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is that why he is sick looking?” Tang asked wide-eyed, looking at MK who’s labored breath was making him look like a deflated balloon and not a kid. Guilt punches Red Son in the gut. He should have checked for any other side effects from the curse, if he had he would have caught that little detail, and maybe MK wouldn't be like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Son grabs his throat which is no doubt bruised and nods, not wanting to talk more than he needs to right now. Pigsy seems to notice him rubbing his throat because he quietly exits the room and returns a few moments later with some water. Red Son accepts the glass and drinks it slowly letting the cool water soothe his sore throat. He’s genuinely surprised when Pigsy pats his back in a soothing manner, its a casual gesture, but one meant to let him know he was there and supporting him. If he was currently not in an interrogation he might actually ask for it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shakes off his need for touch quickly back in the courtroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do we do then? If MK keeps getting used as a power source he’s going to die!” Wukong bristled pacing back and forth his tail flicking with irritants. At least his sights weren't set on Red Son anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well….” Red Son rubs the back of his neck thinking and biting his lip, what Wukong said was true. If they left this problem unfixed MK would probably perish. And that wouldn't do at all for him. He racked his brain trying to come up with a solution and came up empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sooo...this demon has been using MK as a power source correct?” Tang asked and Red Son nods again confirming his question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they have been doing at a lower level so we wouldn't notice right? Probably why they made sure MK was young, so we wouldn't notice. too busy trying to fix the age problem.” he adjusted his glasses to the best of his abilities while still holding the poor child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know once I noticed my power bill was much higher than the month before.” Tang starts walking to the sofa and he sets MK down onto it gently so he could pace a bit. Everyone looks at him confused about how this story was related. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was twice as much as what I had been paying. Baffled, I called the power company to see why it was so high that month. I hadn’t done anything extra out of the ordinary. “</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this going somewhere?” Pigsy asks, crossing his arms over his chest and Tang nods his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assure you I have a point. Turns out someone had connected to my power directly and was mooching off me for YEARS, the only reason I caught them was they got greedy and got their friend on the same free ride. And so there was a spike in my bill. Do you know what I did?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked the room and Pigsy scratched his head a bit before his eyes widened and looked to Tang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you cut the power! I remember you stayed with me for a month because you said there was no power in your apartment.” Tang nods a wide smile on his face, looking quite proud despite having left his moocher without power and then going and mooching himself for a month. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what are you saying? We cut MK’s power? I don't think that's going to wor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on the scholar is onto something.” Red Son raised his hand finding the strength to talk again and push through the pain. He rubs his chin deep in thought math equations flying by faster than one could have the time to calculate if they haven't been doing it for years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We limit MK’s output to them, we won't be able to cut it but we can limit it. The person doing this is going to notice the drop in power and will assume they are reaching the end of the line and might release MK on their own terms.” Red Son’s feral grin widens another genius idea striking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not only that, after the huge power spike we just gave them from trying to reverse the curse we might be able to track them down directly.” he smiles to Mei who joins in with her own feral grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then we can offer some serious butt whooping to ensure they cancel their subscription permanently.” Red Son nods feeling the buzz under his skin that came with the promise of a good fight. He was honestly eager to see how the dragon girl fought by his side instead of against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay this is a great plan and all but what about MK?” Wukong asked now kneeling before the kid and running a hand over his forehead gently as he wheezed in their sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a second and I can fix it.” Red Son offers, taking a step forward and Wukong instantly bristles, shielding him from his view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> you will. You're lucky to be alive right now,” he growls and Red Son can’t help but flinch under his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, give the kid a chance. He’s on our side remember?” Pigsy voices for him with a  head nod and Red Son can practically feel the confidence rolling into him from the chef. Wukong squints with mistrust but eventually gives up the ghost stepping aside so Red Son can kneel before the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone have a pen?” he asked and one is produced from Tang with hands it to him. He takes it and grabs MK’s wrist, he can feel Wukong bristling behind him ready to strike at any moment. He removes the bracer as a show of good faith and then begins the painstaking task of writing runes there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He concentrates while doing it, MKs wrist is incredibly small so his workspace is limited and he's using a crude instrument. But it will get the job done. When he completes the rune circle the design glows slightly before fading into just ink written on his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, it limited the output. MK will regain his strength with a bit of time and rest since he is only putting out half of what he was original.” he stands and backs up quickly to make room for the monkey king who grabs MK and brings him to his chest for a gentle hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I recommend bed rest for the next twenty-four hours and a high protein diet until we can get this demon’s curse off him.” he rubs his throat again wishing he could just stop talking for the rest of today and lay down for his oncoming headache from using too much of his power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll work on getting a tracking device together, I can use the wristbands for the data but I’ll need more parts.” he eyes the kitchen where a newly installed toaster and coffee machine awaits. Pigsy follows his gaze and frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are</span>
  <em>
    <span> so</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting a bill for everything you have dismantled and broke.” he gestures to his busted coffee table and Red Son Shrugs unbothered with the destruction he caused around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can live with that, make it out to Red Son enterprises and I’ll have my accountant send you a check..” he waves over his shoulder already entering the kitchen with blueprints floating in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red Son has an accountant?” Mei asked as the door to the kitchen shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three hours, seven coffees, and a dismantled toaster later and Red Son is elbows deep in his work. He shed his jacket hours ago, his sleeves getting in the way of his work leaving him in just his sleeveless black turtleneck and jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone had gone to bed or departed for the night. Mei going home again, Tang staying the night, and Wukong sleeping with MK or not for that matter, just watching over the boy he had no doubt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone was resting, not him of course. He was above that and had work to do. he had to fix his mistake. MK was frail and weak because of him now. If he had done just a quick test he would have known there was more to the curse than the surface of the de-aging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsk.” he growls under his breath annoyed with himself. He would fix this. It was what he was good at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light turns on blinding him and he hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you working in the dark?” Tang asked, rubbing his eyes gently in an oversized shirt and PJ bottoms. The shirt hangs off his shoulders being a size too big for him and maybe it's the coffee or the stress but he can’t stop the words that come out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend shirt much?” Tang’s face became bright and flushed as a budding rose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th- its not- why would you uhhh..” the scholar sputters and Red Son can’t help the smirk that spreads across his face in his victory of unsettling them. He decided to grant the man some mercy and halt his useless babbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing up?” he asked, going back to tweaking his device. the scholar walks around him grabbing a glass from the cabinet and filling it with water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could say the same about you,” he comments, taking a sip of his water only up for a midnight drink apparently. He leans against the counter across from where Red Son’s works and he has a feeling he’s not leaving any time soon. Fantastic. Just what he needs, an audience that will no doubt want him to talk with his sore throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to make some tea for your throat? Pigsy keeps a blend that is good for that.” he offers and Red Son is startled by the offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh sure.” he balks when the man actually pulls out a teapot to boil some water half expecting it to be an empty gesture. The kind you offer only so the other party can decline. But here they are at 1:00 am making tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you know what boyfriend shirts are, have one of your own?” Red Son drops the tool he was using and it clatters to the table violently. He was not expecting to have the script flipped on him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha! No of course not!” he sputters reaching for the tool again and trying to hide his own flushed expression </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Into girls then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! That's not what I mean!” he shuts his jaw closed with a click realizing what he revealed and the scholar smirks in return. He wonders if he planned this, he wouldn't put it past this fox of a man. Tang brings the kettle to the table and steeps the tea in two cups for them, still looking as pleased as the cat that caught the canary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So not into girls. And no boyfriend” he teases and if there wasn’t currently a truce between them he would throttle them across the table. But the last thing he needed was to give Wukong another excuse to end him… or worse give Pigsy an excuse to use the dreaded broom on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't have time for one.” he growls out hoping this would be the end of the increasingly embarrassing conversation but apparently not because he continues with a head nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't have time because you're too busy chasing MK?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!!....Wait no that sounds wrong.” the tips of his ears turn red now as he digs his grave deeper Tang just continues to smile in an annoying way that he wishes he could smack off him. The scholar hums taking his tea and adds a generous scoop of honey to it before doing the same to Red’s cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know….if you mentioned all the work you put into changing him back I’m sure he be willing to go on a date with you,” he suggests and Red Son doesn't think he can get any redder even if he was flung directly into the sun, which he honestly wishes was an option right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” he growls out, taking his cup and chugging it one go before slamming the tea back onto the table. He wished he hadn't because the flavor was amazing and he really should have savored it. A few moments of awkward silence pass before the tension becomes too much and he speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you come down here, other than to harass me and put me behind schedule.” He sets his tool aside taking a short break from his tracker, not that he had much of a choice at this point and time, being an un-willful hostage to this whole situation. Tang leans onto the counter, his hands under his chin thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What your doing is very helpful. One might even say nobel, helping us return MK to his normal self and saving him from getting drained like a battery.” Red Son isn’t sure where this conversation is going but it makes him uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get to the point old man.” he hisses, wanting whatever was happening to stop. Tang sighs taking a sip of his drink before placing it onto the table with a more serious expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't think MK will be able to regard you as an enemy after this,” he states blatantly and Red Son feels his shoulders tensing up like a bowstring. What does the scholar mean by that? Of course, MK will! They were sworn enemies and nothing could change that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I find that very dangerous.” Tang finishes looking to Red Son with an equal parts mixture of pity and distrust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you implying?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m implying that I don't think you are a bad guy. I don't think you are our enemy. And MK will certainly agree if he knows how much work you put into this. The problem with that is I don't know if you think the same thing.” He takes the two empty cups from the table bringing them to the sink to wash them, Red Son watches numbly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. of course MK is going to hold back if he has to fight you. He's going to make mistakes and get hurt because you both aren’t on the same page of what THIS means.” he takes the cups out, now clean and begins to dry them off with a hand rag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So w-what do you want me to do about that?” Red Son asked, completely baffled at this whole conversation, yes MK and him would fight after this right? Just because he was helping didn’t make him one of the ‘good guys’ or put him on some sort of path to redemption. The world wasn't just blank white. But MK….would he see it like that? Would he want things to go back to normal? Or would he go off on a self-destructive hero’s path trying to bring him to their side? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang sets the newly cleaned cups back into the cabinet, interrupting his thoughts and making it like their tea party never happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you on the same page. I want you to seriously think about joining us.” he turns around looking at Red Son with that look of pity again, stop it! Stop looking at me like that! He wasn’t a sick animal that needed to be cared for or fretted over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t make that decision. I think it should be yours. But you will have to decide soon.” Red Son looks to his lap tightening his fist and sucking in a breath. This man didn't know what he was asking of him. He doesn't know the weight of his words and what kind of life-changing decision he was asking of him. It made him mad, how dare he ask him if this! He didn't know the gravity of what was asking him! He didn't know what he had to deal with at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't just asking him to join their side and be a hero bla blab bla. He was asking him to abandon his cause, his goals!! His own god damn family! His fingers grab the edge of the table digging his nails into the wood wanting to just break something. Tang comes up behind him placing a hand on a shoulder he wants to flinch under it, bite it, and ask for comfort all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going back to bed. But think about what I said okay?" He retracts his hand and quietly exits leaving Red Son to stew in his anger and thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't leave his family. The dumb scholar didn't know what he was talking about. He went back to his device grumbling under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would just find a different way to help MK and also not have to abandon all he worked for.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>round and round this fic goes, where dose it stop I don't even know, </p><p>this was supposed to be up yesterday but I didn't like the chapter and where it was going so I re-wrote it, hated it, and kept the original with minor tweaks. just take it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Marshmallow Softness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wukong Reflects on what it means to be soft, and Red Son's knowledge of the modern world is randomly generated by me.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember as a writer my first goal is to make you FEEL. </p><p>and sometimes that feeling is pain.</p><p>Enjoy! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wukong wasn't worried. Of course, he wasn't worried. Why should the sage equal to heaven worry about anything? He was stronger than anything and several times immortal. So he didn't stay up all night pacing back and forth in front of MK’s bed like a guard on sentry duty because he was worried. He just wanted to stay up all night, get a good workout in. yeah totally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the reason he checked on MK’s breathing every five minutes through the night wasn't because he was worried either. Or how he would find his fur bristled and tail swinging wildly back and forth at the slightest noise in the night. Certainly not out of worry. </span>
  <span>Morning came eventually and he was dead tired, but it seemed MK share his enthusiasm of greeting the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning little one, it's time to get up" he brushes MK’s bangs aside and MK buries deeper into the blankets with a loud whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nooooooo…." he whined and even when he was pitching a fit Wukong couldn't help but find it adorable. He chuckles when MK throws the covers over his head shutting himself off from the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, five more minutes then" he rubs MK’s back through the covers and he receives a quiet </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mkay…" before the child is soothed back to sleep. A monkey of his word he lets MK snooze for about five more minutes before shaking him lightly and waking the boy much to his dismay. Wukong lifts him out of the bed catching a whiff of the ripe boy before making a face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a stinky monkey I have. We will have to give you a bath today." MK just grunts a protest into Wukong's chest as he rocks him back and forth lightly. He kisses the boy's forehead, feeling still a slight fever against his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How you feeling bud?" He asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sleepy…" they answered with a huff and Wukong found that answer to be fair. Chances are MK wasn't actually tired but just drained from the curse. Thankfully he looked like he was recovering slowly, less pale than he was yesterday and a less of a fever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know buddy. But your uncle Pigsy probably has some yummy breakfast for us ready. Don't you want some food?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"....okay." the boy relents and Wukong smiles, placing another kiss on his warm forehead gently. How soft he has become in just a few days he muses to himself. Sure he had a soft spot for MK right out the gate, the teen nothing but sunshine and bright determination. But having MK at this young dependent age made him feel like he was speedrunning becoming a marshmallow. he remembered a time long ago when he felt like this, in the company of his brothers and his master. their long journey had made them tightly knit and he had become soft for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but he also remembers the pain that came with being soft. the pain of losing something you had grown to love so passionately. So after his friends had passed to return to the wheel of reincarnation he locked himself away. he said he was retiring. it was easier to lie to himself that he was locking himself away on his mountain because he was tired and not because he was meticulously building up new stone walls around his heart. making sure he was nothing but a stone monkey inside and out so he could never be soft again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and then came MK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that amazing bright compassionate teen that pierced every single wall of stone he had erected around his heart with the ease of a mosquito breaking skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exits the temporary living arrangements, his head whirling around with fear of becoming soft again, and walks to the kitchen area. He meets Tang and Pigsy halfway there, lingering in the doorway looking at each other bemused as Red Son opens the door to the apartment, A kid with a backward baseball cap overloaded with brown paper bags and a drink carrier balanced atop his head precariously greets them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-Delivery for Lord Red Son?" They quivered, their arms were shaking with the weight of their delivery. Red Son nods, taking the bags off the poor boy and slams the door on them quickly without another word. Wukong raised a brow looking for an explanation and Red Son thankfully offered one to the gathered confused group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I door dashed some food for us this morning." He explains simply dropping the bags at his feet and rummaging around in them looking for something specific.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you know how to door dash but you don't know how a coffee machine works?" Tang raised an eyebrow helping carry a few bags from the door’s entrance to the kitchen, it looked like either Red Son wasn't sure how much was considered an appropriate amount of food for a handful of people or was planning on feeding an army based on how many To-go bags he had. He prayed that Red Son wasn’t the kind of prick that didn’t tip because that poor delivery person was probably nursing a sore back from carrying that many bags up here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ordering food through an app isn't so different than ordering servants around.” explained the demon finding the drink carrier with 4 to-go cups of coffee. His fingers hover over them as if he is trying to pick the ripest cherry from a bush before plucking one out. He drains it quickly like a vampire sucking blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you order food for us anyways. I mean it's a nice gesture but I could have cooked you know.” Pigsy helped the overburdened Tang take half of his load to help him carry their bounty to the dining area in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you certainly could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not actually." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He crossed his free arm behind his back and for some reason, the inflection in his words concerned Wukong, Pigsy seemed to pick up on the strange way he spoke too and squinted at him.,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>What does that mean?" He asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It means you no longer have food in your fridge." Red Son replied, selecting the second of the To-go cup from the drink carrier, Wukong begins to suspect the whole carrier was actually for him.  Pigsy's shoulder slumps and he pinches his snout, breathing in deeply, and lets it out slowly. It's something Wukong had seen him do when he was trying to be patient with the hyperactive MK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know my blood pressure is going to regret asking this….but pray tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>is there no food in my fridge." The pigman lets out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh that's easy. You no longer have one." He pushed through the door into the kitchen showing a very gutted refrigerator with empty shelves, it sits on its side, nothing but a shell with wires and parts stripped from it like piranhas attacking a hippo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My fridge?!?! What??? Why?" He sputters running over to it and hovering his hands over it like it was a fallen comrade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I needed it for parts." Red Son takes a long sip out of his To-go cup, no doubt draining that one so the newly caffeine addict can have another. He keeps eye contact with the absolutely obliterated Pigsy as if he was challenging him to say something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to die. I'm literally going to die from high blood pressure." He looks like he might actually faint but thankfully Tang is there to rub his shoulders soothingly. MK grumbles into Wukong's chest about being hungry reminding him he still needs to feed and bathe the five-year-old. he steps around the mourning pigman and the gutted fridge grabbing one of the many To-go bags and claiming it for him and MK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around this time the door is knocked on again and Wukong makes a detour to let Mei in and tells her to ignore the imploding man in the kitchen and grab some food. She gives a bewildered glance to the fridge before stepping around it and claiming her own bag of food silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He claims a spot at the kitchen table, sitting MK down next to him and unwraps the brown bag. Most of the table has been cluttered by parts and gadgets, and now at least ten brown paper bags with greasy fast food, so there is limited space to eat, but they make do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK seems a little more awake now that he has been presented with a breakfast sandwich which Wukong cuts into fourths to make it easier for him to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SOOOooo….you've been busy." Wukong comments addressing the elephant in the room which happens to be a giant device with a monitor attached to it in the center of the table. He wonders if Pigsy’s TV was also claimed and it just hadn't been discovered yet. Red Son nods, sipping his coffee quietly and avoiding his gaze, clearly still afraid of him because of his little outburst last night. Serves him right….but at the same time, the bruises around his neck that poke out from his black turtleneck tempt him to apologize. Perhaps….because he's becoming a soft marshmallow with every passing second he will make time to apologize later. Maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's it do?" Mei asked, reaching out to poke the device but her hand is lightly smacked by the demon before she can make contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will help us track down the demon that cast this curse on MK." He boasted proudly his body slightly turned in a way that made it impossible for MK or Wukong to look him directly in the eye, at least he knew who his enemies were in this situation and didn't want to provoke them further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it didn't stop MK from throwing a bit of his breakfast sandwich at Red Son and hitting him in the head. Wukong feels the pride roll off him even when Mei scolds him and tells MK 'that wasn't very nice'. Red Son surprisingly didn't react, taking his punishment in the form of bullying from the toddler in strides. It honestly….surprised Wukong, he expected the demon to at least complain a little bit about the mistreatment. He's not sure what to do with that information actually so he decides to tuck it away to be analyzed later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what's the plan then?" Tang asked, setting himself to work by boiling a pot of tea to go with their breakfast, apparently one of the few things Red Son couldn't use for his invention and was spared of his culling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The device as you can see is very large, so it will have to stay here. I will operate it and stay in contact with you with the wrist band that has been modified to help with the tracking.” he pauses his explanation only to take a small sip of his coffee, he seems to avoid all the food and prefers just to get by on caffeine. Certainly couldn't be healthy.  “I will essentially guide you to where the power source is being drained. From there you guys can do your thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay and how does MK fit into this, do we take him with us?" Wukong asked, crossing his arms and leaning onto the table while keeping an eye on MK who seems content to just eat his food and ignore all the adults in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No he will actually act as interference to the wrist band since the curse is attached to him. so he will have to remain here with Mei and I." he gestures to Mei and himself still seeming to keep every movement controlled, making sure to not give the Monkey king an excuse to attack him. Okay...yeah, he did feel a little bad now. Man, he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting soft if he felt bad for Red Son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do I have to stay? Can't I help the others kick butt?" Mei whined out hopping in place of her seat like she was a horse ready to run and being refused her god-given right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well truthfully I will be busy interacting and operating the device, MK will need to be protected while I do that on the slim chance the demon decides to make a quick visit and check in on his dwindling battery." Red Son looked to MK who stuck his tongue out at the demon which again he took in great stride, not even addressing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I'll stay" Wukong stands and Red Son shakes his head no, he feels a frown forming on his face at being denied and he couldn't help the annoying tail twitch that comes from it, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As much as I would </span>
  <em>
    <span> love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to spend another entire day with you,” Red Son’s brows met together on his forehead sounding more sarcastic than most satire shows,  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“chances are the demon you face is gonna be powerful. They were smart and crafty with the curse and We will need you to be the one there as the most powerful asset against them." he finished both his words and the last coffee cup with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So basically we look for the demon, kick butt, and just have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you don't hurt MK while we are gone?" Wukong crosses his arms over his chest accusingly at Red Son who at least has the decency to look partly ashamed and away from him under his glare.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. You have that correct." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you are truly worried about MK rest assured that Mei is here and will no doubt obliterate me at a moment's notice if she feels I'm a threat. Is that fair?" He challenges back his hands grasping the edge of the table tightly, scratching more marks into it with his long nails. Wukong wants to protest, to give some reason to say no and fuck you, and whatever explicit words decide to fall out of his mouth. </span>
  <span>But Mei could most certainly kick Red's ass if she wanted, and MK seemed less inclined to spend time with Red Son after he gave him a good scare. So he would naturally avoid him unprompted. And he really didn't have a choice in the matter, MK had been a kid too long, and had been slowly been drained too long as well, the sooner they got rid of this curse the better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. You can babysit MK but Mei has express permission to take you out if she wants to." Wukong looks to Mei who seems uncomfortable with being thrown into their bickering and instead looks to her food poking it gently to avoid replying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you two stop fighting please?" Pigsy growled out slamming his hands into the table interrupting their fighting….and also causing MK to flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then start to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a soft thing, one could accidentally mistake it for nothing more than quiet sighs and a single sniff. But the sound of Wukong's heart splitting into ten pieces makes up for the lack of sound.  big crocodile tears pour down his red cheeks that are puffed out like he's holding his breath. Trying once again to be as quiet as he possibly can even when distressed and it just breaks Wukong's heart further. Trampled to death under the hooves of guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoops the boy into his arms quickly comforting him. MK was already grumpy this morning, not feeling well combined with being woken up and then forced to eat breakfast with the scary demon who frightened him yesterday finally breaking him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, it's okay. We didn't mean to scare you." He soothed and the poor pigman to his credit looked absolutely heartbroken that he was inadvertently the straw that broke the camel's back. MK shoved his face deep into his chest finally letting out some sobs now that he was muffled and quiet. Each vibration of a sob ricocheting down his chest, rattling his bones on its way into his soul and tearing it asunder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to leave him." He admitted softly mostly to himself, but also to everyone in the room. This situation wasn't ideal, hell it was less than ideal. But he had to leave MK if he wanted to help him. And it was unfair how he had to hurt the boy emotionally in order to help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei takes mercy on his dilemma, reaching for MK and taking him quietly from Wukong's grasp. MK only protests for a second till he sees who it is and then goes easily into her neck to quietly sob there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. Me and Red will take good care of him. And you will be back before he knows it. Right MK? We are gonna have so much fun while your dad is gone okay?" Wukong gets the feeling that Mei babysits on the side with how good she is with kids, because MK nods into her neck seeming soothed slightly by her promise for playtime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pigsy rubs the back of his neck looking still pretty distraught over sending MK into a small fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh...I’m gonna call Sandy. We could use another man on the search squad.” he excuses himself out of the room looking like a kicked puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Poor guy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Wukong’s confirmed suspicions </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the drinks in the carrier were for Red Son. and even with several bags leftover of food the man ordered another coffee carrier to be delivered to the apartment around the time that Wukong and the others were packing up to leave, MK was understandably distraught that his quote-unquote ‘dad’ was leaving him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOOOOO!!” he sobbed reaching for Wukong and squirming in Mei’s arms as he desperately tried to escape her grasp and go with him on their hunt. No longer was he reserved and quiet, trying to hide his sobs and be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘good kid’</span>
  </em>
  <span> by being silent. Apparently losing him for a few hours in MK’s head was worse than whatever punishment usually came with being loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry buddy. I have to go...but I’ll be ba-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LIAR!” the boy yelled, cutting him off and accusing Wukong with the venom of a child who thought he was losing him for good. It's enough to make the monkey stagger backward at his accusation. MK looks at him with an angry scowl with tears pouring freely from his eyes, no amount of therapy could ever let Wukong come back from the heartbreak he experienced in those bleeding seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure we can't take him with us?" Wukong begged Pigsy and Tang. Pigsy looked like he might be the weak link ready to relent but Tang steps in before he can break shaking his head no and dashing any hope the monkey king holds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can't. Remember Red said the device won't be accurate with him with us." Tang looked just as heartbroken that they were leaving him behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong grumbles under his breath how this is technically Red Son's fault that MK couldn't come with them. It simply wasn't fair that he had to leave a crying, angry, weak little boy alone and that little boy blamed him for leaving him. He made sure to make Red Son known of his displeasure of the whole situation by tossing him a nasty glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." He bites out, feeling his teeth grind together. MK continues to pitch a fit and Mei decides to take the kicking and screaming toddler out of the room trying to calm him down away from the people causing him distress. Red Son steps forward holding out the bracer from before, just looking at the thing made the fur on the back of his neck stand in end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been modified" almost as if Red Son could read his thoughts and opinions on the device, he holds it out in a nonthreatening manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not a communicator paired with a tracking device. You can talk into it by pushing the silver button on the side." He illustrates his inventions by pointing to where the button was located. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can talk to me and I will be able to guide you from my station." He explained and Wukong tapped his foot impatiently ready to go already. He snatched the device out of the demon's hand and slapped it on his wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great. Can we go now? I rather get this show on the road sooner than later." He grumbles his sensitive ears still picking up on MK sobbing in the next room. He didn't wait for the others to answer already out the door. his heart ached in his chest. he didn't like this. this is what came when you became soft. when you let people in and let them make you feel again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how much more of his softness he could take. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When you are a kid used to having to be quiet in order to survive you even learn to cry quietly. Trust me I know. Also MK thinks that Wukong is leaving him for good because he's so used to family figures to just leave and not come back *slaps the top of MKs head* this boy can hold so much trauma</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tired eyes and shadow vibes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wukong gets a call from someone from his past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We start with Pigsy's perspective but then we switch to Wukong's hope it is not too confusing. </p><p> </p><p>I hate this chapter. I hate it so much. I wrote it like ten times and still couldn't get it to flow the way I wanted. just take it I'm done re-writing it XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hold on, does the red light blinking mean it's working?" Pigsy shook the device like it owed him money and he WAS going to get it back. it was plucked from his hands gently by large blue hands that handle the device with the delicacy one would handle a newborn chick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, let me give it a try." Sandy offered with a wide smile. He had been called on for their trip and updated on the situation. Only after doting over a picture of young MK for ten minutes was he ready to help them. And although he couldn't wear the actual device he seemed to operate it better than anyone in the group. Using his fingers with surprising precision he pressed the button to activate it in the flat of his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahem..uh Red Son?" He called out waiting for them to answer, he was also taking the news of Red Son being on their side temporarily with swimming strides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a little bit of static and then the voice of the demon came in through cracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, I apologize for the delay…I was checking to make sure the system was running."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No worries my boy!" Sandy boasts out into Pigsy's ear and anyone else in the vicinity. Pigsy rubs his head still feeling it ring a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mmm yes. Well now that you're all together I'm going to initiate the start-up for the device. It should give at least a ten-mile radius for search"</span>
  </em>
  <span> the device clicks indicating Red Son has finished speaking. The device pings and it rings in Pigsy's ears again; he might be the only one that hears it because none of the other search party members react outside of Wukong that only twitches slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments pass before Red Son speaks again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright, looks like your gonna want to head west into the city."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He speaks through a Frizzell the ringing in Pigsy's ears still there. He wishes he grabbed earplugs or something, it wasn't painful, just mildly uncomfortable, like how your ears ringed long after a concert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we get a little more specific Red?" Pigsy asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Unfortunately no. I can give you a more accurate location the closer you get but for the moment I can only give you a general direction."</span>
  </em>
  <span> The demon admitted and Pigsy nods even despite how they couldn't see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roger. We will start heading west then and then as we get closer you can update us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Err yes sounds good." </span>
  </em>
  <span> The demon stumbled, whispering something off to the side quickly unaware that his mic was still on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Would you stop ----- fine I'll-----"</span>
  </em>
  <span> every other word was too quiet to hear and clearly was directed towards Mei off to the side. There was a long drawn-out sigh that sounded like steam releasing from a valve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mei is gonna talk to you a bit while I handle something...."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He grumbled out and there is a shuffling before Mei burst over the receiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey guys!!!!~"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she beams brightly and Pigsy's inner alarms go off. He would never brag about it, but he could always tell when one of his kids was feeling down, he had gotten really good at it too out of necessity,both MK and Mei were really good at hiding how they felt with fake cheer and smiling masks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had learned to pick up on the subtle inflections in their voice, to look for that small eyebrow twitch from MK when he smiles sheepishly, and the bright cheery tone Mei took on that sounded just TOO cheery. And right now she was using just that voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Mei!" Sandy greeted just as bright beating everyone to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there something you need?" Pigsy asked leaning into the device to make sure he could be heard by the girl on the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nope!~ I just have Red Son working on something so I'm gonna guide you for a bit of that's okay." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sings songs at the end and Pigsy is certain she's not 100% okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"SooOOOO according to the blinky light on the screen in front of me you guys want to head west-ish I think that's like in the direction of Tang's workplace."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looks to Tang at the mention of his school. Speaking of, shouldn't he be working today? Unless of course he took a personal day and didn't mention it to him this morning. Makes sense, he probably didn't want the others to feel guilty that he was missing work for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well no use standing around then let's head on out." Wukong smiles, cracking his knuckles in his fist, his tail swinging eagerly behind him. Of course, the crazy hyper murder monkey was ready to meet up with the demon who had the balls to mess with his successor. He wondered if he was gonna have to pull him off a corpse by the end of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, he would have enough sense to WAIT until AFTER the curse was lifted before he took their life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They begin their walk towards Tang's workplace and they can hear Mei softly humming over the communicator either forgetting to turn it off or simply wanting to fill the void of their journey to the west. How ironic. Pigsy notes the awkward tension of everybody, even Sandy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly when he made eye contact with him. But the person who gave off the most strung-up energy was the monkey king himself. His tail swished behind him at the pace of a pendulum on a clock. His fur bristled like there was static in the air and everyone in the party kept a wide berth around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept looking to the sky too like he wanted to ride his cloud but then thought better of it, only to look to the sky again to think it over once again. Something was wrong in the monkey's head, and Pigsy didn't mean just his normal amount of crazy. He sighs realizing he's probably the only one with enough courage to actually talk to him about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grunts quickening his pace to catch up with the monkey sliding next to him easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax man. You look more strung up than laundry right now." He comments and Wukong only grunts continueing to march forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen. I know your stressed and worried about MK, we all are, but do you think you could dial back the hyper murder monkey vibes just a bit?" He asked and Wukong huffs keeping his eyes forward but at least uses words to acknowledge him this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can I relax when MK is left alone with Red Son? What if he hurts them, or kidnaps him? Or runs some crazy exper-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna cut you off right there bud." Pigsy interrupts holding a hand out to cut the monkey off before he goes down a whole rabbit trail of '</span>
  <em>
    <span>what ifs'.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you need to believe in Red Son and give him a little more credit. He's a little destructive, maybe a lot self destructive, but he's a good kid. He reminds me of MK when he was younger" Wukong's eyebrows come together in a pensive frown and Pigsy talks through his grey haze he was emanating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we can trust him to look after MK for a few hours." He puts a hand on Wukong's shoulder and he sees the monkey let out a deep sigh deflating like a balloon </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not just Red Son I'm worried about. I'm worried that I might be getting too…." He trails off and Pigsy raises an eyebrow waiting for him to finish. "...soft." he admits with a flinch as if the words themselves were insulting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what you're worried about?" Pigsy raises a brow and can't help but chuckle a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take it from an expert, being tough is overrated." He nudges Wukong's shoulder playfully but the monkey doesn't seem to share his playful energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I used to be a hard ass, Tang’s words not mine, and then MK came into my life and we'll...I think I changed for the better. He does that to people. I'm honestly surprised how long you lasted before giving into his special charm." Wukong looks at him with a raised bushy brow in disbelief Pigsy can practically read his mind. 'how much more of a hard ass could you have been?' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I found MK digging through my trash, he was an angry teen. Self destructive and ready for an excuse to lash out." His description didn't fit the MK that Wukong knew at all and the surprise was evident on the monkey's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know he even stole from me a few times when he first started working for me." The pigman muses scratching the scruff on his chin as he reminisced. At the time he was mad as a hornet, but then he noticed that MK would never spend the cash, it was never about the money for him, it was about self sabotage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a few bills from the drawer. I think he was trying to get me to kick him out again. Like I said he was self destructive as hell back then. But I didn't say anything. Let him take a few every week." He explained thinking back to the days that MK was just a young scrawny teen in his shop. Technically he still was, maybe a bit less scrawny, he made sure of that, feeding MK and fattening him up to a healthy weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeding MK was actually one of the things that ended up being a turning point in their relationship. He would cook 'extra' food by 'mistake' and offer him containers for the teen to eat after work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would cook different things, trying to find out what MK liked and didn't like. He remembered when he found out what MK’s favorite dish was, because when he announced that he had extra mápó dòufu he watched MKs' eyes water and softened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bills that MK took slowly started returning to the drawer after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MK turned out okay. And I think with a little help Red Son could be the same" pigsy was certain of it. He is not sure when his shop became a place for wayward teens, but he wouldn't have it any other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had laughed with MK and Mei, he had been there in their rough days, and he will admit he had soft spots for them and he wouldn't have it any other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The point I'm trying to make is going soft isn't a weakness. It just makes it easier for new people to bless you in your life, you have already had a soft spot growing for MK right?" he watches Wukong look away sheepishly and nods his head once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I bet he started taking down some walls at a concerning speed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, you're not the only one that went through this. Trust me when I say you should just let it happen. It will make you happier. ”  Wukong nods looking pensive but even with his gears turning in his head it looks like he has turned a corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright...I'll try"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pigsy smiles shoving his hands into his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad to hear that bud."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong marinated on Pigsy's words.  Was weakness and softness not interchangeable? Were they actually different? Ever since he had let MK into his life he felt that he had slowly been getting softer and therefore weaker, but Pigsy was saying it wasn’t a weakness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a way maybe he could see it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK has brought him so much joy and happiness, even before he was turned into a kid. He had fewer depressive episodes, visited his shame temple less, and looked forward to the weekends when they trained.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But did that mean he was going to trust Red Son because he was going soft? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure Red Son messed up, but he did seem genuine in his need to help, even if it was done a bit differently and a bit more destructive, that and even Mei seemed to vouch for the demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If everything went well...perhaps he could invite Red Son to train with MK? He could always take on another student. Not for a successor, that role exclusively belonged to MK, but maybe Red Son could become a part of their weird little family. His thoughts are interrupted by the soft chuckling that is heard over the receiver from Mei and it makes Wukong think of the tinkling of bells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Not a word.”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Red Son’s voice cuts in but she has dissolved into a full-blown laugh track. Wukong thinks he heard her fall out of her chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything good?” he asked nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Peachy. MK is about to get a bath now from Mei.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hisses at the girl who is still full-on hyena. At the mention of MK Wukongs heart flip flops. Was he okay? Was he still mad at him? His questions were answered in the form of MK shouting into the mic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi Dad!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he shouted and a grin spread across Wukongs face like an infection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heya kid, you gonna take a bath and be good?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yep”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I trust that Mei and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Red Son</span>
  </em>
  <span> will take care of you while I’m gone.” his words are spoken to MK but the meaning is directed towards Red Son. A subtle message that he held no ill will towards the demon. And he meant the words. He did trust Red Son. he trusted him to help them, he trusted him to look after MK and protect him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red Son seems to pick up on the message because the subtle sound of him sucking in a breath can be heard over the speaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes I will take good care of him,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he swears, sounding rather formal, and Wukong smiles a little bit wondering what kind of expression the boy holds right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m counting on it.” Wukong can hear MK shouting bye to him, likely being toted off to be bathed by Mei because Red Son remained where he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you're going to want to change you direction by a few degrees north, either they are moving or the device has updated their position to be more accurate.” Red Son comments on the sound of tapping making its way through the device. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far out are we looking?” Wukong asked, feeling that familiar itch under his skin from a journey taking too long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>“Maybe ten</span></em> <em><span>minutes? Assuming it does not update again or they move.” </span></em><span>Red Son admits not sounding super sure of himself but it's much better than what they started with so he will accept it. About ten minutes later Red Son updated them that they had in fact not moved and would soon be on top of them.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, they did end up on the campus of Tang’s workplace so Wukong had to put on a disguise of a human to slide by. This is a shame because he thought himself very handsome and he wants the demon to see the rage on his face when he catches them. </span>
  <span>Tang was hesitant to join them, apparently, he had called out of work for the day claiming to feel ‘sick’ so he was worried that his students would call him out on his lie, not that Wukong thought they would, most students would rejoice at not having to get up early for a lecture. if anything they would probably approach him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>THANK</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even with his glimmer to disguise himself apparently a pigman, a blue buff man and a man with murder eyes were enough to draw attention because waves of students parted for them long before he stormed through, he was hot on the trail and even without Red’s device he KNEW the demon was close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So close in fact that Red Son shouted into the receiver to make them stop</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop, don't move, they should be right beside you” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he spoke and the device seemed to humm a bit as if to confirm its master's words. Wukong whirls around and all he can see is students surrounding him giving his weird looks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't see them, hold on…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He activates his monkey vision sweeping the halls with his golden glow. If they were here they were hiding in plain sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in plain sight, they were indeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just two normal-looking students that we're arguing over a hydro flask. Both using their own glimmer to disguise themselves, and their hydro flask a familiar-looking treasure from his past. The gold one is the one he recognizes as the one that cast the curse and He feels a feral grin spread across his face when the two students stop their fighting long enough to turn their head and lock eyes with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can tell they know who he is, and he finds immense pleasure crossing the hall in just a few strides and watching them shake in place as he approaches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whats up </span>
  <em>
    <span>buddies</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” his voice drips with false friendliness that is absolutely venomous in the demon’s ears. He wraps his arms around each of their shoulders, draping himself there like he was an old buddy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we go for a little walk hmm?” he can feel both of them shake under his touch but neither try to resist as he leads them down the hall away from busy students and shoves them into an empty classroom that doesn't seem to be in use at this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the rest of the party has entered and the door is shut all respective parties drop their glimmers. Wukong pulls himself to his full height, his tawny fur puffed and bristled while his tail swings wildly behind him. He circles his prey wrenching the Calabash out of their grasp. The last thing he needs is them calling his name and getting trapped in there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yin and Jin frantically look for an escape and their eyes land on Tang lingering in the back with his hands on his hips like a disappointed dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“professor Tang? I thought you were sick" Yin speaks for the two, his confusion evident on his face golden. Apparently seeing your professor when he was taking a sick day was more shocking than seeing him with a thousand year old sage hell bent on blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yin, Jin, really?" Tang let out a sigh looking more disappointed rather than shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know these guys?" Pigsy asked, crossing his arms over his chest and puffing himself out, he has positioned himself between the door and them as if blocking any escape routes consciously. Tang nods his head rubbing his chin thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yin and Jin are my students, they have a reputation that precedes them for being rowdy, mischievous, and meddlesome in others affairs." He looks at the cowering demons with a disappointed stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly to find out </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> are demons doesn't surprise me in the least." he bites out adjusting his glasses with a scathing glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awww harsh profess." Jin speaks with a mock tone putting a hand over his heart like he had been shot. Tang looks less than fazed. It was almost insulting really, to be ignored when he was clearly the powerhouse of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter. Wukong would soon remind these low-level demons of his presence. He would remind them delicately like a monsoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong snarls at them feeling his anger peak at their audacity of ignoring him. His tail flicks in annoyance and starts to circle the demons like a tiger on the prowl, he has half a mind to transform into one just to REALLY make them squeal. He seems to grab their attention by the throat because both demons quiver in their boots when they lock eyes with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You should never lock eyes with a predator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“soooo how are things'' he growls out while he takes a few steps forward. He laughs a little but it's so fake and dripping with sarcasm he can feel his friends flinch behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to know how I've been?" He asked, crossing his arms behind his back. The demon's eyes flit to each other nervously as I'f trying to decipher If it was a question meant to be answered. He takes advantage of their confusion and descends on them like a vulture. Talons out and going for the kill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! I've been great! Thanks for asking." he barks out a deranged laugh, he can smell their fear. He drops the friendly act that no one was buying and lowers his voice to a dangerous tone when he speaks again, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to fucking reverse the curse you put on my kid." he wants to choke them both out, a hand round each neck is more than enough to end their life. He squeezes ready to force them to reverse the curse I'd he has to. He feels a hand on his shoulder stopping him from doing something he regrets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, don't kill em before they can reverse the curse." Pigsy comments and Wukong let's out a little breath slowly before he eases up on his grip. Letting them breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both silver and gold demons cough and grab their newly bruised throats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what? The curse hasn't faded yet?" Jin coughs out grabbing his brother and petting the top of his head trying to soothe them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it hadn't, do you think we would be here?" Pigsy grunted out and the demons exchanged a silent conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It should have faded already on its own. It was just a prank! Something to stress you out for a day or two h-honestly!" Jin pleaded looking to the whole group and even Tang looked skeptical on their claims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Faded on it's own huh? What about the power you have been draining from him? Was that supposed to 'fade' as well???"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Jin, mouth opened like a fly trap and he wonders</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't play stupid! You were using him as a glorified battery! Reverse the curse now!" He seethes feeling absolutely feral. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can't!!" They wailed in unison when Wukong's patients finally snapped and he grabbed them by the crossed buckles and slammed them into the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not???!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not even our spell! It was given to us!" That caught Wukong off guard. He lifted them up letting their feet dangle. It made sense, these were low-level demons, this kind of spell was well crafted and required someone with a higher skill set and twisted mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans close to their face, he can practically see his own reflection in their frightened eyes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's. Is. It. Then?" He seethes our, giving their bodies a shake between each word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We c-ant tell you! He will kill us!!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well think about what I will do to you if you don't" he shakes the demons watching their heads bob back and forth like a cheap hula dancer on a dashboard. He makes sure that their heads slammed roughly against the floor, ya know to make sure it jogs their memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay! Okay! It was m-!" Jin was cut off by a loud screech over the bracelet receiver. It makes everyone cover their ears and ring from the intensity of pitch. Even Wukong drops the pathetic demons to cover his ears, luckily it seems to hurt the ears of the demons as well and they squirm on the floor in pain covering their ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-ko--h-lp---attack---”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the works cracked through the receiver between loud pitches and static. It sounds like a frantic Mei calling for help and Wukong immediately ditches the demons in favor of talking into the device. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mei!? Mei what's wrong?!!” he yells and there is another episode of static before more words cut through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help! -----attack! ------Red So------Hur-----MK!!!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line is cut after the crash followed by silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mei???Red Son!!” Wukong feels the cold dread seep into his stomach and start to eat its way out of it so it can burst through his chest and expose his frantic beating heart to the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RED please answer me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The device clicks on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a shadow answers in his place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Peaches~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ice cold, directly injected into his veins as liquid adrenaline pumps through his system. He knows that voice anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macaque.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably shouldn't make it a habit to leave your things lying around unprotected, never know who might pick them up~” the liquid voice purred out and it felt like venom in his veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DAD!!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Please no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No...no this could not be happening right now. His body shakes under the sound of MK cries in the receiver and it is quickly silenced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you hurt a single hair on his head I swear that I’m going to TEAR you apart atom by atom and piece you back together again so I can rip your thro-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As charming as that threat is, it's unnecessary. I will give you the boy back, of course, I will need something in exchange~” Wukong bears his teeth practically feeling the smug grin spreading across the sick shadow's face. He wishes he was there right now so he could punch it off him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want….” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know what I want,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“......”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flower fruit mountain, be there with what I want and I might consider keeping the kid alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill you!” Wukong spits into the device feeling absolutely primitive with his instincts. He wanted to screech and tear Macaque apart. The monkey should be dead, he killed him so long ago, And yet he had come back somehow, took MK’s powers and fought him with them, Macaque was defeated by them thankfully and MK left with a valuable lesson. He thought that would be it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a valuable lesson they could look back on and remember fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He expected that be the last time he would hear from the six eared monkey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet he was back again. And he had a firm grasp on the one thing that mattered to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel every fiber of his being imploding in himself slowly as the oxygen in sucked from his lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wukong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got attached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wukong!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WUKONG!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now once again he was paying for it. Softness wasn't a strength, it was a weakness. Easily exploitable against him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wukong breath!!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoulders are grabbed suddenly and it feels like getting electrocuted. He slaps the hands away sucking in a breath as he stumbles backwards a step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to go!" he steps away from the frightened faces of his party. He needs to get to flower fruit mountain and fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait! We need to stick together! Make a plan!" Tang steps forward trying to reach for him again and hold him in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No time! You check on Mei and Red Son, I need to get back home fast"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wukong wait!" He hears Pigsy shout but it's too late he's already somersaulting through the sky. Macaque would get what he wanted. He would get MK back. And if he didn't .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well...that wasn't even an option. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*jazz hands* cliffhanger! </p><p>looks like a certain shadow monkey was behind it the whole time. yes this was totally planned and not thought up as I go along hahahahhaa.......yeah you can tell this story was supposed to only be about 5 chapters in total :U</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Silly Little Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MK's perspective of the events leading up Mac showing up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter warnings again! </p><p>implied past child neglect. MK has had it rough and it's kind of talked about his life and past but it's mostly implied. </p><p>also since most of this chapter is told from the perspective of a child I will defend my right in using the words 'bully' and 'woody' to describe things. XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"MK please come out …" Red Son watched Mei beg, her head crammed up against the floorboards and the edge of the bed. No answer returns from the void and if he didn't just see the child escape under the bed as soon as Red Son entered he would believe the void had actually eaten him as a bite-sized snack. Red Son crosses his arms over his chest behind her as he watches her futility sweep her arm back and forth trying to grab MK out from under his cave. She jerks her hand back suddenly with a Yelp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her and she had a bewildered face and Red Son raises an eyebrow at her expecting some life-changing statement to come out of her mouth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He bit me." She breathed out, completely shocked at what happened and Red Son rolled his eyes at how dramatic she sounded over something as little as biting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if he wants to hide under the bed, it doesn't do him any harm." He shrugs, turning to leave the room and get to his post but is halted by a firm grip by Mei. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"MK needs a bath though, and he was pretty upset that Wukong left, he needs to be comf-" she began but her hand was smacked away by Red Son. for some reason his patients were wearing out on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't NEED you cornering him like a wild animal under a bed and swiping at him like a tiger." He bites out at her, for some reason he was acting defensive on MK’s behalf. Not that he had the right to. MK still was pretty upset with him specifically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just leave him be!!! What can't you understand he wants to be alone?! His dad is gone and trapped under a mountain and in his head isn't coming back so you can jus-" his jaw clicks shut realizing a bit too late that his words might not be directly about MK anymore. Mei can't help but look at Red Son with pity. pity for the teen that is related to a scared little boy under a bed. He revolted under her gaze, turning away with a huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to my station. Just. Just leave him alone for an hour and try again later." He storms out of the room and it leaves an odd pain in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Red Son set himself up at the station, he had a bit to wait because the search party wanted to have Sandy in their group, and instead of efficiently meeting up somewhere they decided to waste time walking to Sandy’s home. But he wasn’t in charge of the efficiency of the group; he was only in charge of making sure the device worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crosses his arms looking at his phone to see where the coffee he ordered was. It was delayed because of fucking course it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tisks under his breath before shoving his phone away. Mei apparently decided to NOT take his good advice and was currently bothering MK trying to coax him out to no avail. Again not his job to tell people how to run things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His job was to sit at the device, track the origin of the curse, and then when MK is reversed, attack the teen to make it seem like this was his plan all along. He nods his head to himself agreeing with what he had laid out in his mind last night. Tang had….pointed some stuff out that was unfortunately true. He was helping them more than what should be appropriate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he was gonna have to ensure that things get set back to zero at the end of this. He can't abandon his family...his legacy. but he simply couldn't walk away and assume things would be good either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he would attack MK. but only when he was able to defend himself. They would fight, he would ensure that he would lose, and then he could slink away back to his family like this week never happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a full proof plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just had to attack MK. easy….easy...right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled under his breath when sweet caramel eyes from a young round face pop into his head. It was just a stupid kid! The same kid that he fought daily, just younger! So why was it so hard to picture hurting MK? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds his hand in his jacket pocket, he pulls out the crewed drawing of him and MK that was gifted to him. He had folded it neatly and tucked it away with intentions to throw it out later. But he found that he didn’t have the strength to do that either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are holding hands in the picture, MK had called him his friend at some point, Mei might consider calling him her friend, Pigsy had so many recipes he wanted to teach him and he wanted to learn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was all going to be sacrificed. It had to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crumpled the drawing with intentions to toss it in the trash bin, but instead shoved the crumpled ball into his pocket. Not because he was keeping it. No way. He was just going to uhhh wash his coat! Yes! And that would ruin the drawing. Perfect! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ahem..uh Red Son?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice cracks over the device and he almost falls out of his chair in surprise. He straightened himself and  cleared his throat, he puts on the headset that he attached, and suspects was MK’s at some point before he pressed the button to respond</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I apologize for the delay…I was checking to make sure the system was running." he presses a few buttons on his monitor that he set up. It wasn’t his best work, but it worked fine, he wishes he had more time to work on the device, make it smaller and therefore more portable, but the best he could do was keep it desk-sized and have the wrist band bounce back the data to be translated at the terminal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No worries my boy!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The loud voice belonging to Sandy booms through and Red Son takes a moment to adjust the sound settings so it was a more reasonable volume in his ear. Mei wanders in around that time looking like a ghost without a purpose and he tries not to let it distract him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tries being the keyword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm yes. Well now that you're all together I'm going to initiate the start-up for the device.” he flips a switch, the device humming suspiciously and he doesn't suppress the wince, worried it might blow up in his face. When he finds it did not he continues with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “It should give at least a ten-mile radius of search" he explains watching the screen light up with a sonar program that he downloaded from the internet that was open source. He had to modify it but again with limited resources and time it did the trick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waits a few moments to ensure that the device isn’t updating the location before giving them a direction to start heading in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, looks like you're gonna want to head west into the city." he taps the screen in front of him confident that the coordinates were at least semi-accurate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Can we get a little more specific Red?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Pigman asked his voice a little crackle through the headphones and he thinks about tweaking it to make the receiving signal stronger. A few calculations running in his head before he remembers he needs to actually respond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately no. I can give you a more accurate location the closer you get but for the moment I can only give you a general direction," he admits and Mei sits down across from him, a slump in her posture and a quiver in her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don't cry. Please don't cry. He doesn't know how to handle crying people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roger. We will start heading west then and then as we get closer you can update us." The Pigman confirms and Red Son wonders who the heck is Rodger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Err yes sounds good." Mei’s head thumps down onto the table dramatically while letting out a few quiet sniffs </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pleeeeeeassse let that be allergies. Nope. Those were tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He covers the mic with his hand trying to muffle it before addressing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you please stop moping?” he hisses through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MK won't come out….” she admits with a few more tearful sniffs and he physically recoiled. He could barely handle his own emotions, he didn't know what to do with </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> peoples. And she was going to be like this the entire day unless MK came out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way he was going to be able to focus with her raincloud attitude. He throws his hands up with a huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine! I’ll try and coax him out! Just stop acting like I shot your dog.” he pushes himself away from the table and she pops up like a daisy. He begins to wonder if the tears were a ploy to get him to try and get MK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hmm….perhaps he shouldn't think too much about it. He didn't want to admit to being bested by a few fake tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mei is gonna talk to you a bit while I handle something...." he speaks into the mic moving away enough for Mei to take his place. He turns to leave grumbling to himself complaining but is halted when Mei’s hand grabs his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Red Son…” she whispers her eyes looking a little misty. He learned what that meant from Tang, usually, it's something someone says when a gift is given. Maybe gifts could also be actions? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-your welcome.” he sputters, pulling away feeling oddly shy. He hears Mei greet her friends over the device around the time he enters the bedroom. MK seems to have come out from his hiding spot in Mei’s absence, sitting atop the bed drawing angrily, but he has a feeling that won't last long</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK was afraid of one thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay so maybe one thing plus spiders. But only spiders! Who could blame him? They were creepy and crawly and one time Llyod put one in his hair in class. Everyone was afraid of spiders too so it didn't count. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the one thing he was truly afraid of was being taken away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His school teacher told him that If you were scared of something you had to face it and then you wouldn't be scared of it anymore. He doesn't think that is true because he had faced that several times and he was still afraid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MK?" his eyes widen upon hearing Red Bro’s voice. He closes his coloring book, dismounts it from his bed with his monkey plush under his arm and quickly hides under the bed away from him, he makes sure to tuck himself up against the wall keeping his back pressed against the baseboards. He can hear Red Son let out a sigh. He knew what happened next, and he wasn’t going to let it happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his parents leave him or are taken away after that someone always comes for him. They take him for a long car ride and then he’s left in a big house with lots of other kids. Sometimes he’s there for a day, sometimes it's much longer, maybe a hundred years! And then a new set of people would come and pick him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It confused him so much, he hated it. And he wasn’t going to let it happen again, not this time. He found a really cool super special and silly family!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This one had a super pretty uncle with glasses, the pretty uncle was married to the Pig guy. Uncle Pigsy. Pigsy made the BEST pancakes. And there was Mei. she was...his friend? Older sister? He wasn’t really sure. And there was the candle guy with the big head. He was really loud and sometimes scary, but he let MK sit in his lap and draw so that was cool. he was still mad at him for the scary bracelet but he threw food at him so that made them even. He’s not sure if he was family or a friend also. But he had neat glowy hair and spiky teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was his dad. His dad was the ABSOLUTE coolest. He was super strong, smelled like peaches, and was the nicest dad he ever had. He also had a tail which was pretty silly and cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK liked this family as weird as it was. And no </span>
  <em>
    <span>WAY</span>
  </em>
  <span> was he going to lose it. He would be good! He would be quiet, won’t eat too much or complain at all, and if he stayed under the bed they could never complain about him being in the way. He watches boots walk up to the edge of the bed and he holds his breath shoving his plush against his face and squeezed his eyes tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He listened to the shuffle as Red kneeled to the floor and peeked under the bed while laying on his side.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MK….can you come out so we can talk." he requested and MK shakes his head back and forth quickly denying him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…. Red is a big scary meanie with a stupid big head and you're not taking me away." The Boy sniffs and pulls his plush in closer to his chest, making himself as small a target as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that what you think I’m here for?" He asked and MK nodded his head into his plush monkey wishing it was his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Im….not here for that MK. I’m here to check on you.” Mk refuses to speak to them, refuses to even look at them shutting his eyes tightly like a steel trap, he knows it's a ploy to lure him out so they can throw him into a long car ride where he will be taken to the big house with all the kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you worried about your dad?” Red asked softly and MK peeked an eye open to meet Red’s. They are full of sympathy, no deceit can be found there. MK can’t help the tears that start welling up, he's mad at himself because he told himself he would be good and quiet but as soon as his dad was mentioned it just made his chest ache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffs and nods his head slightly and Red’s eyes become so sorrowful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dad...he's gonna come back I promise.” he leaned back slowly and laid flat on his back and looked up at the ceiling of his room. For a moment MK thought he had fallen asleep and would have shouted to wake him up if his eyes weren't open. Eventually, they speak again, startling MK.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know my dad went away for a long time too. I was very young at that time so I was afraid I wouldn't see him again,” he admitted openly to the sky and MK lowered his plush slightly so he could see Red better from his place in the shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually blamed myself that he was gone too, but you know….it's never our fault when they leave.” he turns his head to the side meeting MK’s gaze and a hand is rolled out, offered for him to take and hold. MK takes it and he feels a reassuring squeeze in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eventually he did come back, but when he did...it felt like he didn't... doesn't want me around." MK feels his chest ache again but for a different reason, Red looks so sad and disappointed and MK scoots a little closer to the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“but your dad is better than mine, he’s going to come back to you. I promise.” his eyes crinkle with a smile but MK can still sense his sadness and MK scoots his way out from his hiding place into the warm light. He flops across Red’s chest and he hears them let out a startled wheeze. MK pats Red’s candle hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't be sad.” he commands softly while petting their hair and offering his plush for them to hug. It's declined but MK sets them up next to their head anyways in case they change their mind. A few moments pass where Red is just laying on the floor and MK pets his hair. He has nice warm locks and MK wondered if he used some special shampoo that makes it glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I braid your hair?” he asked, running his hands through its length on the ponytail, transfixed with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to braid my hair?” He leans his head up slightly to meet his gaze and MK nods his head vigorously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really good at it. The girls in my class always ask me to braid their hair, Trevor too and he has long hair like yours” he hums wondering why he hadn't been to school in awhile. Was it summer? He missed his classes and his friends. Hopefully he will see them again soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want you can. But you have to make a deal with me.” he sits up and MK has to move himself off Red's chest and sit criss cross on the floor. “You have to take a bath after that. You stink.” Red’s face scrunches up and MK sniffs his shirt a little finding he might be right.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you have to apologize to Mei for biting her. Deal?”  MK bobs his head back and forth considering the deal. It seemed fair to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal!” he agrees and Red turns around and unties his hair and lets the loose treads fall. MK eagerly scoots up closer and smooths out the kinks from it being up in a ponytail so long. Red shivers from his touch and he giggles, Red must not be used to having his hair touched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He separates the strands of glowing hair into three parts and hums the power rangers theme song under his breath as he tediously starts weaving the hair into a nice long braid. Red’s hair was warm to the touch and he wishes he had daisies to add into the braid because he thinks the white and yellow would look great against the Red. </span>
  <span>Eventually, he forgets the rest of the theme song and he ties up the braid with the hair tie offered to him. He’s quite proud of his work and Red smooths the braid out across the front of his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” he asked eagerly and Red nods his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's very nice,” he says with a small smile and MK can tell Red is just shy like Trevor and really really likes it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would look better with daisies I think.” he sighs still lamenting the fact that he hadn’t any on hand at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe next time.” Red picks MK up and sets him on his hip. MK wants to nuzzle in the warmth but decides not to mess up the hard work he just did. He’s carried out to the kitchen where Mei is talking into the weird machine Red made last night. </span>
  <span>Mei turns her head and looks at him and Red and she grins and covers her mouth as if she is trying not to laugh. He's not sure what she is laughing at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Not a word</em>
  </b>
  <span>." Red growls out and hands-off MK to Mei and he goes easily into her arms. He remembers his deal with Red and makes sure to whisper an apology in her ear for biting her. She forgives him instantly with a snuggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears his dad's voice through the weird machine when Red Son answers something he said and he gasps wriggling in Mei's grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, dad!" MK yelled squirming again but Mei has a firm hold on him which is fine because it's fun to be held by her, it was like riding a tall horse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heya kid, you gonna take a bath and be good?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hears his dad ask and MK nods his head up and down a few times feeling his hair swish with the movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep” he replies cheerfully looking at Red and winking at him. He was going to be good and keep their promise he had made with him and he wanted to make sure he knew that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good, I trust that Mei and Red Son will take care of you while I’m gone.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I will take good care of him.” Red Replies sounding oddly touched...he has this small smile on his face too that makes MK think he’s no longer fighting with his dad, which is great because he wants everyone to get along. Mei turns MK away for his bath but he makes sure to shout a goodbye to his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that it’s time to fulfil his second promise. He's okay with baths, they can be fun as long as there are bubbles in them. Mei apparently has mind powers because she adds some soap into the tub before she turns on the water. The faucet is turned and he hops in place as he watches the bubbles form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. We're gonna take a bath now be good and I have a fun surprise for you when you're done." she winks and MK gasps a little bit at his promised surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK was good in the tub. He didn't splash or fuss and he really enjoyed the feeling of Mei scrubbing his hair. It kind of made him think of when his dad ran his hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he's dried off and wrapped in a fluffy towel Mei presents him with his surprise that she pulls out of the bag she brought with her this morning. It's a new outfit! A monkey onesie! It has a tail and everything, he could match his toy and that was very cool!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts it on immediately with the help of Mei and she cooes and takes a few pictures of him that he smiles with bright teeth. Once the photoshoot is over he wants his coloring book so he can show Mei all the pages he filled in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifts him up again mentioning how heavy he is. They pass by the living room and there is a knock at the door. MK points to the door excitedly. His dad must be back!! That was fast and Red was right! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad?" He asked and Mei shook her head, disappointing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's probably the coffee Red Son ordered." She sets him down to open the door for the delivery and MK peaks behind her legs and lets out a little gasp when he sees the familiar brown tail of his dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad!" he squeals! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wukong? What are you doing back so early? And where are the others?" Mei asked and MK ran to their legs hugging them tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just wanted to check on the little tike real fast, trust me I can be back with the others in just a few seconds." He reassures with a confident wink and reaches down and lifts MK up finally. He cuddles into their neck and wonders why they Don't smell like peaches and something woody instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red comes around the corner and MK waves to them brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad is back!" He shouted excitedly, feeling his dad examines his wrist where the fun doodle that Red left was. Red takes a few hesitant steps forward so he's standing slightly in front of Mei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see that…." He speaks in a low tone and MK wonders what the problem is. Red almost seems like he is afraid of his dad and they were just getting along a little while ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey MK, you did some drawings this morning, right? You want to go get them and show your dad?" Red suggested such a good idea and he squirms demanding to be let down, but his dad's grip tightens on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about we look at them later, little tike" his dad suggests and MK puffs his cheeks wanting to show off his super cool pink elephants he drew earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mei, take MK to get his coloring book." Red commands and for some reason, he's being taken from his dad, there is still a tight grip on his wrist but he's tugged from his dad's grasp and hugged to Mei's chest protectively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad changes after that. It's weird it's like a light switch is flipped and there is a shadow that is cast over him as he snarls at Red and Mei.its an expression he had never seen on his dad's face. Sure he had gotten mad at Red at one point...but this was different. This was darker. Scarier.  Don't be mean to them! Those are his friends. The monkey chuckled and it didn't sound like his dad either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What gave me away?" He asked, tilting his head in a way that made MK shiver and hug Mei tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Other than the fact I was just talking to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wukong? You reek of the scent of MK's energy." Red snarls and his fist light up in a flaming mass. "So who are you really demon?" He asks and the dark monkey cracks his neck transforming right before them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's got dark fur, and red face markings making him think he's related to dad somehow but the kind of family you never want to meet. He hears Mei let out a little gasp shifting him to his side and pulls out her blade. MK is afraid now, this wasn't his dad, he was a scary dark monkey that tried to trick them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well since the jig is up. no need for Theatrics.  No worries, I'll still be taking the brat off your hands regardless." He looks over MK and he doesn't like the way his dark eyes seem to suck light in like black holes. He grasps the front of Mei's shirt shaking in her grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Over my dead body!" Red shouts his fangs peeking out from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooo Look at Red Son. Taken up the side of the hero's. Braiding each other's hair and making friendship bracelets Like it's a sleepover." He mocks with a snarl, circling them slowly. Reds face flushes in embarrassment and the flames of his hands burn brighter at the taunting. This guy was a big bully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Imagine what your parents would think if they found out you are here defending the heir to the monkey king." This causes Red to falter slightly, his head yes shifting to him and Mei but only for a second before he finds himself again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I was thinking of reaching out to them, creating an alliance. Wonder what they would give me for defeating their greatest foe AND exposing their treacherous son." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get MK out of here, get Wukong if you can." Red growls already charging at the dark monkey and Mei is dodging flaming debris and deflecting splintering wood with her sword as she dashes to the kitchen. MK holds onto her tightly too afraid to help. He can hear the sound of furniture and walls smashing from the other room and he can see Red's body being flung against the wall and MK flinches at the sight before closing his eyes tightly. Mei grabs the device headset and hides under the table with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wukong help! Red son is fighting and might be hurt. He's here for MK!" She shouts and the table that they were hiding under is flipped and the scary scowling face of the monkey is there. Mei hesitates only for a second before she is taking a swing at their attacker, but she doesn't have enough momentum from her spot on the floor because the blade is stopped with their hand and it's ripped and thrown to the side violently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Caught you." He grabs Mei by the throat and lifts her up so her feet are swinging and she gasps trying desperately to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let her go!" MK shouts kicking the villain's shins and that seems to distract him because he turns on MK with a feral smile. It's all teeth and reminds MK of a shark or a monster from his nightmares. He drops Mei letting her fall to the floor and he snatches up MK by the wrist. It hurts his shoulder and he thinks his arm is going to be ripped off. He yells out trying to claw the hands off of him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got to admit. The seal is an annoying trick, but with little effort, we can reverse it." He smiles in a way that makes MK think he's not actually happy, something is blown into his face and it tickles and stings his eyes and he is suddenly very sleepy. He looks to his friend Mei limp on the floor and to the next room where Red is still at. He feels tears prick at his eyes as his vision tunnels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did everything right, he was good and quiet and even Red promised dad would come back. And yet he was still being taken away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"hello peaches" the shadow speaks and it's foggy in his head, the words coming after that nothing but cotton. he's slowly going under and he realizes that the shadow monkey had taken the device and was talking into it now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DAD!!" he shouts weakly crying when he was shaken by the monkey, at least now he's holding him back the back of his onesie and no longer his arm. he's worn out, and so tired. he wants to sleep but he's too afraid. he cries loudly rubbing his eyes trying to rub the dust away that made him so sleepy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but once again he couldn't do anything right. and falls asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*yeets this into the void* </p><p>yall I barely even checked this since I'm going out of town this weekend *runs away and slams into a wall*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Thunder Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wukonk Heads to Flower Fruit Mountain to face off against Macaque. He's ready to kick some butt! </p><p>but will his determined state be enough?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some warnings ahead! </p><p>some violence, some blood mentioned, a dislocated shoulder as well as some general angst. I have updated the tags appropriately so mind those! </p><p>now. prepare your hearts &gt;:3 were almost to the end bois</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pain. Everything hurt, but especially Mei’s throat. It pinched and throbbed and even breathing was a literal pain. She swallowed but that was a mistake because even that was barely manageable. Her head throbbed and it felt like she was hit by a bus. That was also on fire. And then it pushed her off a cliff. Okay maybe she was exaggerating but she certainly was gonna need a whole bottle of Tylenol after this. Mei whimpers trying to open her eyes but there is dust in her eyes from the debris of a fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a fight…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK…Was taken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MK!" She shouts sitting up. again a mistake because her throat closes up painfully. She rubs her throat with a cough. The kitchen is a mess. The table didn't survive the flip and it looks like Pigsy was gonna need a lot of new things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stands up slowly and her vision swirls. Oh no, she must have hit her head. She thinks she might fall back down but a single strong arm steadies her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful. Let's get you sitting" Red Son speaks with concern, leading her from the destroyed kitchen to an equally destroyed living room with his hand on her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But MK-" she protests but is interrupted by Red Son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will be fine. You alerted Wukong in time. He will get him back" he reassures, pressing her down into the sofa and grasping her face gently with a single hand and tilting it this way and that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got your head hit pretty hard. Let me get the first aid kit." He stands and Mei watches a messy braid swish as he walks away. He returns quickly with a first aid kit and opens it. If someone told Mei a week ago that Red Son would be tending to her wounds after a fight she would laugh in their face. And yet here they were, not a single chuckle on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should be out looking for MK." Mei bites out when she feels a hand cleaning the cut in her forehead that she didn't even know she had until the sting of disinfectant hit her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>let Wukong handle this one." Red Son hisses out with his brows furrowed and Mei takes a moment to address his injuries. Looks like he's got a bruise forming on his face and a small cut on his chin. she follows the hand that is patching up her face. He rips the bandage package open with his teeth instead of using both hands. Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks to his second arm and sees it hanging limply from his shoulder blade. She gasps when she realizes it's been dislocated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Red! Your arm!" She reaches out and he jerks out of her reach with a snarl that he seems to regret instantly, he tries to suppress it to more of a stern gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't. Touch it." He hisses out looking like a cornered feral cat. He turns his body to the side keeping the limp thing out of reach from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But your arm!" She cries feeling Red slap the bandage into her forehead over the cut, now that it was disinfected, ignoring her concern over his physical state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we friends?" He blindsided her with such an offtopic question and sidestepping her concern like a bullfighter. she physically felt her brain rebooting. We're Red and her friends? They certainly weren't enemies anymore. Enemies didn't tend to your wounds or cook dinner for you. He's looking at her expectantly with eyes that seem to burn her skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we are. Do you want to be friends?" She asked in return and he looked to the floor with a bunched brow. As if he didn't know the answer right out the gate even though </span>
  <em>
    <span>HE</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one to ask it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes…" he admits finally, softly, his hair sparking and flaring in embarrassment at His confession. She smiles letting out a little sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Friends can ask other friends for favors right?" Red Son asked and she looked at his arm again. She expects him to ask to reset his shoulder and she mentally prepares for that task. She had never done anything like that before, but the internet was at her fingertips so she bets there are some useful articles and videos online she could watch.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes? What do you need?" she sits with her hands in her lap waiting for the order about his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"</span><em><span>When </span></em><span>Wukong</span> <span>returns with MK….don't tell MK that I helped in any way." Mei feels her jaw drop not expecting this to be his request. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Why?!" she leans forward and he leans back when she invades his space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mei….listen to me" Red Son's eyes darted to his left and right and then licked his lips while lowering his voice to a more serious tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't tell MK of my involvement in helping him," he whispered out, sounding closer to a child in a library than a frightened Demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? But why? I thought you might actually…" she trailed off and Red looked around almost afraid that someone was listening in on their conversation still completely on edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. I'm sorry. But MK won't be able to fight me for real after this and I need my parents to believe nothing has changed. I need you to promise that you won't tell him I helped." Pleaded the demon still talking in reserved tones, wanting to make sure he was only heard by the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're just going to leave….just like that?" she asked her throat closing up again but this time with her sorrow and unshed tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I….I don't want to" he looked to the floor brows brought together in a frown of confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then stay with us," Mei begged and grabbed one of Red Son's hands, the good one of course, and Red Son looked to where they are connected with a sad smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't…" he breathes out a slight regretful whine in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, why not?" Mei knows she's raised her voice, she's just so frustrated and desperate to make sure Red Son stays with them, the boy is hurting and he had helped them so much, he stood up to that monkey demon and kept him at bay long enough that she could call for help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must promise not to tell MK, you even have to pretend this never happened when around me and my parents" he pleads, sidestepping another question again, avoiding all questions like they were diseased for some reason. And then his choice of words clicked in her head. His parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Red Son, are you in danger?" she asked, leaning forward a bit suddenly, her heartbeat quickening with worry for her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please. You have to promise me you will never talk about this." again avoiding her questions like an expert dancer, desperate to please the crowd with its performance like his life depended on it. but Mei is determined to at least get one answer out of him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Red Son…." she squeezes his hand tightly, forcing him to look at her fully now. “Are. you. in. danger?” She repeats, putting emphasis on each word slowly so he can’t have an excuse to ignore her. Red Son licks his lips and looks like he might bolt at any second like a frightened deer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If what the demon said was true...and he reaches out to my parents…" he pauses to bite his lip with fanged teeth nervously, worrying his lip as if he considered not elaborating further</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If they found out I helped. Or if they found out I left home for good….they wouldn't stop until I'm dead." He tries to pull out of her grasp, slipping through her fingers in more ways than one. Mei lets out a little gasp. Would his family actually do that?? I mean sure the demon bull family was considered their enemy but they were still a family right?! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be the greatest insult to my family if they found out I helped...I need to get ahead of him. If I show up wounded and say I was fighting the monkey kid, maybe even spin it like the demon got in the way I might be able to scratch up enough sympathy from them to believe me over him." he pulls away from her grasp and Mei knows if Red Son is successful he would leave for good. </span>
  <span>She tries desperately to regain her hold on Red Son, it felt like clinging to the side of a cliff and your footing was slipping away. You could almost see the top, your goal, and only when you are almost there does it become an impossible climb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can protect you." She pleads, a desperate attempt to dig deeper into the cliffside of this conversation. Red Son looks touched but his expression becomes sorrowful once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you could. But could you promise the same protection for your friends?" She opens his mouth to absolutely say they could but is interrupted by the teen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't. You guys don't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> why my parents are capable of. You have not brought their righteous anger upon yourself yet. Can you actually guarantee that you could protect your friends when my parents come? When you have personally offended them? When have I personally betrayed them??!" His voice grew in pitch and intensity almost looking like a panicked animal the more he fretted over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't let you go back to them if you are afraid of them." Mei was begging, begging on her metaphorical knees to the heavens that they would grant her just one more foothold that she could use to heft him and her up the side of the Cliff, to bring Red Son with her so they could watch the sunrise together. The more Red Son looked afraid the more determined she wanted to protect him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she could only do so much if the demon refused her help and let go willingly. Red Son Shakes his head again looking so sad, heartbroken. And she can feel the same heartbreak in her soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry….please tell Pigsy that I hope one day he can teach more recipes to me." He pulls his hand away leaving her grasp and hold. Slipping through her hands like sun rays that you could feel brushing your skin and warming you but unable to grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could call out to the demon he was gone in a flash of flames and smoke. Whisked away to who knows where and Mei can't help the cry that leaves her mouth when he's officially out of her grasp. She collapses to the floor right where Red Son stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't fair. MK, her best friend, was taken from her and her new friend too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong sped on his cloud, somersaulting through the sky at breakneck speed towards flower fruit mountain. He could feel his teeth grinding together and even over the sound of wind in his ears he could hear his heartbeat thumping in his chest to the beat of mambo number 5 sped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Macaque was hungry for a fight he earned himself an all-you-can-eat buffet to butt kicking town. His fist tightened at his side when the view of his home came into view, the island slowly growing as he approached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The closer he got the more his panic grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was MK okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he hurt them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Mei and Red Son also okay? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he fail as a father? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All these questions whirled in his head like a tornado and it almost made him crash into a jutting rock at the seaside of his island. After quickly correcting his path he burst through the waterfall separating his home from the world like the main actor entering the stage, and jumped off his cloud creating a crater from the impact of where he landed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His worry is instantly transformed into rage. He growls his fur puffed out like there is static in the air. Something is building in his chest and it claws its way up his throat into his mouth and bursts out like a geyser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"MACAQUE!!!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bellows out so loudly the cave around his home shakes and shudders and even a few pebbles are loosened and fall to the floor. He huffs his chest rising and falling and the hackle on the back of his neck raises as he sweeps his gaze left and right looking for the damn monkey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MACAQUE?! Where are you, bastard??!" He's ready to flip every Rock, uproot every tree, and flatten his own mountain to find his kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need to shout~" A voice purred just beside his ear, far too close and he whirls around his fist raised ready to strike. It lands but the shadow dissipates around him. Just a clone. He grits his teeth together when a chitter of laughter echoes around the cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please. I'm not an idiot." The shadow speaks his voice changing location at every word making it impossible to pin him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides. Do you really want to hurt the one guy who currently has your </span>
  <em>
    <span>precious</span>
  </em>
  <span> little kid?" The voice finally settles behind him and he turns around to see the smug bastard standing atop house with a lazy smirk. In his grip is MK hanging up by the back of his neck. He's wearing a little monkey onesie that has a fake tail and even a little hood that hangs limp revealing a tear-stained face of MK.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad! Help me!” he cries tears dripping down his face and Wukong’s heart shatters into a billion pieces like splintered wood that would be used as kindling for the raging fires of his justified rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let-” he takes a step forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-him-” he reaches behind his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Go.” he finishes pulling his staff out, the red and gold glimmering in the light like a promised threat. Macaque hardly even blinks, in fact, he tilts his head in an eerie way that is only accentuated by the soft sobbing of MK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't think I will. Remember-” he holds MK up a little higher and gives him a good shake making Wukong’s heart quiver in fear at how high up MK was. If he dropped him at such a high place it might kill the fragile boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-I hold all the cards here.” he finishes reminding Wukong that he was unfortunately still here. He tilts his head back, teeth making a sharp smile that could put sharks out of business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now. give me what I want and I’ll let the boy go.” Wukong feels the back of his neck bristle even further and that rumbling growl in his chest makes its presence known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don't. Then I’ll drain him of the rest of his powers and leave him a husk for you to mourn.” MK reaches up trying to unhook himself from the shadow's grip but can’t quite reach the paws that hold him in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No….please.” Wukong doesn't beg, he's the sage equal to heaven. But for MK...for his son. For his son, he would prostrate himself before this cheap copy and allow him to use him as a step stool if it meant MK would be unharmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then give me what I want, it's very simple~” He snarls giving MK a little shake again driving his point home. Wukong feels his fist tighten around his staff. He knows exactly what the shadow wants, he can do it, he would do anything for MK. but it didn’t mean it was going to be easy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” he bites lowering his staff slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me MK and I will give you the staff.” he holds it out and Macaque barks out a laugh throwing his head back,  showing off his impressive canines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid. Give me the staff </span>
  <em>
    <span>FIRST</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I’ll let your little monkey spawn go,” he smirks proudly, his onyx furred tail swishing behind him. Wukong grinds his teeth together, almost turning them into dust in his mouth. He didn’t have a choice. He had to do what the copy wanted otherwise it would be MK that would suffer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sets the staff down onto the floor at his feet and he hears the mettle sing with the stone kissing the gold and he steps back and kneels presenting the gift to his mortal enemy. Macaque smirks victoriously and hopes down off the stone house and saunters forward with a swagger to his hips, MK still in his grasp. He looks like the cat that caught the canary. He stops right in front of the staff and Wukong tightens his fist in his lap. He's not even looking at the dark monkey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze is set firmly on MK. up close he can see the wide caramel eyes look into his, tears still spilled freely like coffee overflowing from a cup and his nose has a little snot there. He wants nothing more to reach out and snatch back his child, pull them close and kiss away every tear that is shed, and coddle him. He can feel his tail swinging behind him impatiently. And Macaque clears his throat grabbing his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head whips up and he snarls at the demon in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take what you want. And leave him be” he growls out and Macaque is having too much fun. He circles around the king with large confident steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will~ trust me. I’m just enjoying this too much.” he purrs out lifting MK up and looking the child in the eyes, MK beings to sob and shuts his eyes in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knew that all it took to take you out was a brat in a onesie,” he comments, side-eyeing the king on his knees. He reaches down and picks up the staff with his free hand and it's like giving up a lover when he sees it in his filthy hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have what you want. Now give me back my son,” he growls out waiting with bated breath as the shadow tests the weight of the staff like one would test a baseball bat. Wukong feels the biting metal pressed under his chin and lifts it up slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what if I refused?” he smirks and it feels like ice in his veins. He can physically feel his heart stop in his chest and refuse to start again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had a deal!!!” he snarls ready to stand and take out the mother fucker but the end of his staff is pressed dangerously hard into his throat, reminding him that Mac literally has all the cards in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not to be cliche buuuutt…” he smirks raising a bushy brow the unspoken words of 'deals changed' implied heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't we go for a walk?" It's not a suggestion and he pushes up against Wukong's chin forcing him to rise to his feet. He goes willingly, his eyes locked on MK who's whimpering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay MK, everything is gonna be okay. Just keep being brave" he reassures. With a small smile and MK sniffs and nods his head as his lip quivers, trying his best to put on the best damn brave face a kid can offer in a monkey onesie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep moving." Macaque pushes him forward with the staff forcing him to walk in front. He wants to crane his head to turn and look at MK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know. I got to say, when I put this plan together I didn't expect you to get so attached" he shoves Wukong in the back roughly and he snarls as he stumbles over his own feet. It looks like he's making him exit the cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I expect you to be pulling your fur out within the hour and looking to dump the brat off on someone else, I was expecting you to be busy for a day, two at the most." Macaque shrugs casually and They are outside the cave now and Wukong is pressed up against the ledge, below is the swirling mist of the waterfall curtain that beats against sharp rocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you ended up getting attached, and I'm not gonna lie it worked out </span>
  <em>
    <span>WAY</span>
  </em>
  <span> better in my favor." Macaque swings the staff back and forth lazily, treating it like a toy golf club and Wukong can feel the breeze of every near-miss against the back of his head. Macque barks out a laugh pressing the end of the staff against his back and pushes Wukong dangerously close to the edge. He grits his teeth trying to dig his heels in to make sure he doesn't tumble over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were so busy playing house you didn't realize I was draining him of his power, and now-" he laughs again sounding so proud of himself the roaring of the waterfall in his ears almost as loud as the pounding of his heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-now I have everything! The staff, the power, and soon I'll have the mountain, then the title of the monkey king." Wukong snarls, turning his head ready to snap something sarcastic at him. But the words shrivel up and die in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK is unconscious, limp in the shadows hold. His face is so pale and limp he looks like a child's toy. Macaque licks his lips, the golden energy flowing off him in waves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, not like this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Wukong chokes out realizing what just happened. The demon just drained MK of the last of his energy. Sucked it out of him like a vampire looking for a snack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart stops in his chest. Do not pass go, do not collect 200$. Wukong's vision tunnels, darkening around the edges as he feels the tendrils of panic claim his throat as it's nesting ground. Macaque smirks at the slack-jawed Wukong, the shadows inky eyes practically claiming the definition of smug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go. Fetch." Macaque tosses the toy over the edge of the waterfall and Wukong doesn't even hesitate to follow. He plunges off the edge reaching for MK's form. He grasped the edge of his onesie and curled the boy to his chest protectively making sure to turn his back to the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crashes under the surface, jagged rocks slicing his back and sides as he goes. Air in the form of bubbles escapes his mouth as he gasps from the pain. The torrential water threw him this way and that, slamming him against rocks and the bottom of the river like he was nothing more than a pebble in her grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not once did he let go of MK. His boy. His poor boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally gets a moment that he's not being flung against rocks he breaks the surface of the water gasping for air. He swims to the edge of the river pulling himself up in the sand, looks like he was almost washed out to sea, the river carrying him and MK to the edge of the island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He uncurls MK from his chest and lays him down on the sand gently pushing bangs from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wukong!!!" He lifts his head to see his friends hopping out of Sandy's ship. Apparently, they finally regrouped and made their way here. But it was too late. He failed. He failed so hard he wondered if he got some sort of award for how badly he failed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of feet in sand approaches but they halt when they see MK’s body. Mei covers her mouth letting out a little gasp combined with a sob. He wishes she wasn't here to see this. To see MK like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong pushes his forehead to MK's and closes his eyes as he feels tears push past his lids. His body is numb and at the same time feeling everything at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MK…..please no. come back to me." He sobs, nuzzling the boy's face, the faint smell of peaches wafting up from His hair. He growls his mourning turning into undefinable rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He throws his head back letting out a gutter yell that grows in pitch and intensity and it makes a flock of birds leave their nesting place a few trees over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will pay!!!! You will pay you, bastard!!!" He yells bringing MK to his chest and he rocks back and forth on his knees. Mei buried her face into Sandy's chest and the giant man rubbed her back soothingly, a few of his own tears spilling past his eyes and combining with his beard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tang finds comfort in Pigsy, the pigman holds the scholar to his chest and kisses the top of his forehead. Wukong grits his teeth and lets out another guttural yell tears pouring down his face. He buried it into MKs neck whispering apologies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the island seems to mourn and all is quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-don't cry, daddy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong's eyes shoot open. And he pulls away thinking his ears have deceived him. </span>
  <span>MK's eyes open like he's just waking up and rubs them tiredly. He still looks pale and weak but he's still alive. How??! He saw Macaque drain him right in front of him! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MK! Y-You're okay!" He breathes out in disbelief and hugs him tightly to his chest laughing excitedly. He kisses the crown of his head and either side of his cheeks absolutely elated that he was still with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But how??" He asked, pulling away looking the boy over. MK offers up his hand to him and displays his palm open. He peers at the skin and his eyes widen at what he finds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's like looking at a snail trail, hidden unless in the right lighting, glimmering an intricate spell charm that he recognized to be an energy reserve spell. It was like essentially having a rechargeable battery bank that could be used to recharge your phone when it was on one percent, keeping it from fully shutting off with a new supply of energy, but this was made with magic energy and not electricity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's easily hidden. The simplicity of it makes it difficult for even the most experienced spell casters to detect it unless they were looking for it. </span>
  <span>It's a simple spell really, something that can be transferred with nothing but the brush of hands. Did...did Red Son do this? Did he secretly hold MK’s hand at some point and add the spell onto him?  Remind him to squeeze the candle head in a bone-crushing hug later because His foresight just saved MK's life. he laughs disbelievingly relief flooding his sytem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of where was Red Son?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm cold…" MK complains shivering from the water soaking his clothes and Wukong removes his cape and wraps it around MK, drying him off and swaddling him in it to keep him warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Pigsy asked, wiping a tear subtlety away from his snout while also trying to clue in on what they all missed when he ran off. Wukong lifts MK up, holding him close to his chest, and MK makes a home there clearly still exhausted and working on regrowing his own energy reserves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Macaque...he took the staff and then drained MK of the rest of his energy." He kisses the top of the tired boy's head softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Threw him off a cliff and I thought he…." He trails off, unable to finish the sentence. Like speaking the words might accidentally manifest the barely dodged fate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter though. MK had an energy reserve spell attached to him. Everything is fine now…." He looks to the mountain that has been claimed by the shadow, dark storm clouds starting to form as if even the weather was aware that it was under new management. and he snarls in that direction. His home was claimed, his staff was taken from him and MK was still technically cursed. But at least his son was alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do we do now?" Mei asked, looking to all the adults clearing up her own tears that smeared whatever makeup she was wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well we can work on breaking MK’s curse," Tang suggested and Wukong raised a brow at him skeptically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can't. Macque is the only one that can break the curse." Tang adjusts his glasses and smiles a little bit at the monkey and something sparks in his chest. Something he's afraid to kindle and tend to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well maybe not. After you left I talked to Jin and Yin a bit more and it took some bribery buuuut .." he rubs his chin a bit and Wukong leans forward a bit waiting for the rest, the flame of hope sparking further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They said they were willing to try and break it themselves." Tang finishes and it feels like Wukong's weight on his shoulders has been lifted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you had waited around another minute you would have learned it with us,” Pigsy grunts out, crossing his arms over his chest disapprovingly, clearly still upset that Wukong ran off without them. He winces under his gaze feeling a little guilty about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are in the ship now if you want to talk to them," Sandy speaks and Wukong is practically tripping over his own goddamn feet on his way to the ship. </span>
  <span>As promised, the undesired demon brothers sit at a table with mugs full of tea, likely made by Sandy in attempts to make the ride here a little less awkward. They still looked roughed up, Wukong’s rage doing a number on them both. It's almost comical because they seem well-behaved just sitting there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong clears his throat alerting them of his presence and they practically jump in their seats to stand up and greet him, clearly still afraid of him after the scuffle they had at the School. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you break the curse?" Wukong asked, getting straight to the point. The brothers exchange a silent conversation together through their eyes and then nod their heads in unison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're willing to try. We think there might be a loophole in the curse that would allow us to break it instead of Macaque." Jin speaks for the two and Wukong lays a sleeping MK out onto the table, he drapes his cape over the boy's body keeping him warm under his protection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then do it." He commands, watching them surround the boy on either side of the table, the silver and gold demon reach across to hold hands and Wukong stops them with a paw on their shoulders. He leans in real close and brings his voice down to a threatening whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just keep in mind….if you hurt him. There will be nowhere on this earth, heaven, or hell, that you can hide.” he gives each of their shoulders a firm squeeze making sure the claws prick their skin as a not so subtle reminder of the strength he holds. He sees each of them sweat bullets at his threat and he removes his claws from their skin like a cat pulling itself away from a sofa with no regard to the state of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Jin gulps looking at his brother and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here goes nothing.” the other finishes and they clasp hands across the table. Everyone waits in bated breath waiting on the two demons to see if they can actually reverse the curse. For a while, nothing happens and Wukong begins to doubt the legitimacy of their claim. He opens his mouth to sarcastically ask if he needs to turn around because of their </span>
  <em>
    <span>performance issues</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before he can snark the two demons there is a faint golden glow pulsing from MKs body. It starts like a ripple and then grows to a beating rhythm. Wukong can feel the energy spark and fizzle around them and he can hear Mei gasp beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a flash and it feels like someone took a photo in the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there's MK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A full-grown teen lying awkwardly on the table. Thank goodness he had the foresight to drape his cape over MK because his form is clearly naked, bare shoulders peek out from under the cape and it covers all the important bits preserving the boy's modesty. </span>
  <span>MK’s brow twitches in his sleep and he turns into his side bringing the cape up and over his shoulders falling into deeper sleep, unaware of what had transformed around him. When he did not revert after a few seconds he believed it was successful. </span>
  <span>It's like the breath everyone was holding had been collectively released. Wukong would deny to this day that his knees gave out from the relief he felt. With the curse finally broken it meant Macque couldn't drain any more energy off him and he could finally regain his strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It meant MK was safe. His boy was safe and he could finally breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit that actually worked!!!" Jin high fives an equally disbelieving brother. And they turn to Tang expectantly like dogs looking for a treat. Tang sighs out, his shoulders sagging. And it's then that Wukong remembers he mentioned bribery. Tang pinches the brown and lets out a long-suffering sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine..as promised your next paper will be a B+" both brothers let out an excited holler and exchange high fives. Wukong doesn't know which is weirder. The fact that Jin and Yin attended college for fun or the fact that they only asked for a B+.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strange thing to analyze another day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his legs finally seem to gain their ability to stand again he lifts himself up and scoops up the teen, careful to not let the cape he's wrapped in drape too low. It's a weird feeling, carrying MK like this when he had been doing it all week. When he was younger he was so light and easily carried around, the boy would tuck himself into the fur of his chest and inhale the scent of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now he was so much heavier, he weighed more and couldn't be cuddled to his chest. And yet it was the same. The feeling was the same and familiar and he felt like MK was still his son. He always will be after this that's for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lays the teen down across the sofa in Sandy's small living quarters and lets them get some comfortable rest. Wukong pushes back some of MK’s bangs and smiles a bit at the sleeping teen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now-" Wukong smirks, feeling a familiar energy crackle under his skin as he exits the cabin to the main deck with his friends following behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-If you will excuse me-" lightning cracks across the sky and it pales in comparison to the electricity in his soul. A storm fully brewing and it wasn't the only storm that was headed the mountains way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-I have some ass I need to kick." He finishes his fur bristling and tussling with the wind. He can feel a few drops against his skin. He hops off the edge of the railing landing in the sand of the beachside. His soul is electrified, his body is charged with a thousand watts and he knows exactly where to strike. His heart beats with the liquid nitrogen that enters his bloodstream, it starts in his chest and travels through his veins reaching every corner of his body. He snarls out a smile with a single word on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thunderclaps and he answers just as powerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>"Change."</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did you think I actually kill MK? my stories will always have a happy ending unless noted otherwise so fear not! </p><p>also worry not for Red Son!!! I'm writing a spin-off of this story for the Red boi at a later date so he gets the proper care and adoption he deserves. It will be titled “Needing Repairs” so keep an eye out for that! </p><p>ALSO!!!! check out this awesome art done by tanniasaurus on Tumblr<br/>https://tanniasaurus.tumblr.com/post/648326519681433600/mild-spoilers-for-little-one-fic-these-past</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Why do I hear Boss music?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The long-awaited battle between Wukong and six eared Macaque </p><p>Will Wukong triumph? or will he have to sacrifice something to protect his family?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IN THIS CORNER! We have the sage equal to heave, the monkey with over 70 transformations and parental instinct that give him a strength modifier of 1000. SUN WUKONG! </p><p>And IN THE OTHER CORNER! We have a six-eared devious shadow with access to the staff and all of the monkey king powers. MACAQUE!! </p><p>Who will win? Place your bets now. </p><p>Enjoy some asskicking. &gt;;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Macaque swung the staff back and forth absolutely giddy with his win. He stands before his new home, the stone house belonging to none other than the Monkey King. With him having the staff and the power that makes him the rightful owner right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pats himself on the back proud of the work he did today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monkeys of the island come to greet their new king; they chitter and hollar and it only takes a direct glance for them to scurry away into the shadows and out the cave. He let the cowards run, They would come around eventually when they realized there was no other choice but to settle under their subjugation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macaque enters his new home with a saunter his tail swishing behind to the jaunty tune he hums under his breath. He surveys his land making notes in his head of all the improvements he’s going to be making to his new home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a vibration. His three sets of ears twitch trying to focus back on the noise. He could hear anything at any point with his talented ears, he mostly chose not to though the sound of the modern world too much for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he learned how to turn it off and on as he pleased so as not to be overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned on his nifty talent focusing on the pesky vibration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wishes he hadn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MACAQUE!!!!” a voice. No three voices shouted in unison and he can't suppress the hairs that stand up on the back of his neck. The vibrations continue to grow, stomping forward until they are right on top of him. The roof of the stone house shakes and shudders and the sound of splintering wood and stone overwhelmed him. His eyes shoot to the ceiling as the roof is torn off splintering stone scattering and making him dodge falling rocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The face of Sun Wukong duplicated three times with eyes sparking an ember red, each face twisted up in a terrifying snarl displaying his teeth and gums. Macaque feels himself shrink under the gaze that pins him on the spot easier than a knife through butter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it's in that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fucked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After making an incredible quick stop to heaven (which he will no doubt pay for later) Wukong barrels toward his former home, it was like a dollhouse to him, the roof torn away to reveal a tiny toy he could reach into and torn to pieces if he so pleased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh and he indeed pleased to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches into the house for the cheap doll ready to snatch him up and squeeze him till his eyes pop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“M̴̛̼̣͗a̷̪̭͌̃c̶͚͝a̶̫͆q̶̻̓̂ú̷͓̖͒e̶̡̻͝” </b>
  <span>his voice echos in his own heads, each mouth moving and repeating the same name with a slight delay making an otherworldly echo. He creates a fist with one of his three sets of arms and raises it high, he brings it down upon the ant that infected his home ready to squash him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His house crumbles beneath his fist, the stone disintegrating as easy as chalk under one's foot. He pulls his fist away ready to see a Macaque sized stain left but instead is frustrated to see the monkey well and alive, staff raised over his head blocking the blow that would have killed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Macaque seems surprised that he survived, his eyes widening down at the staff, his surprise is soon transformed into a smug smirk. Of course with him having the monkie kid powers as well as the staff a single swat wouldn't be enough to squash this roach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I expected you to mourn longer! Guess the kid meant very little to you after all” the copy yells, twirling the staff around like a baton before taking a defensive stance with his own weapon poised against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have been here sooner but I had an errand to run.” three voices of Wukong Snarl. raising his fist up bringing it down again, Macaque meets his blow with his own, and the reverb from his giant fist meeting metal causes a gust of wind to push outward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong loses his footing and finds himself getting projected back. He transforms back to his normal size with an uttered ‘change’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a good thing he did too, the impact made from his normal body burst through the mountain forcing him out into the main part of the island. His body skids across the wet earth tearing it up as he goes and he regains his footing after about a mile of destruction. He can’t imagine what kind of damage he would have done if he stayed in that form. His clothes and fur are soaked in a second from the torrential storm and he can smell static mixing with ozone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snarls and wipes drops of rain and mud from his eyes when he sees Macaque rushing him in the form of a tiger and he meets him in turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's nothing but teeth and claws and adrenaline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bites and claws and feels the sting of returning fangs and torn flesh. He lunged at the shadow and sinks his teeth into the nape of his neck. He hears Macaque let out a roar of pain before transforming into a mouse, easily slipping through the gaps of his teeth and out of his grasp. His eyes become slits and he prowls through the grass chasing the mouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this form he can feel more primal instincts kicking in, the scent of sandalwood and rotting plums lead him through the grass towards his prey. His round ears twitch when he hears a rustle to his left and he pounces mouth wide and teeth bared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pins the mouse beneath his claws ready to gulp him down in a single bite. The shadow transforms beneath his paws to his normal self. He presses his claws into his chest feeling the blood pool underneath his clutches. He watches the monkey's eyes widen and he feels his lip curl back ready to bite his jugular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't believe you fell for that." A voice Chuckles behind his ear chilling him to the bone. Lightning cracks overhead and The shadow disappears beneath his paws and he doesn't have enough time to react as metal collides with his side painfully. He feels something crack inside him, a rib bone likely, and the pain shoots up his spine and rings through his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He skids across the mud rolling a few times over before settling in a puddle. A way off out of the dark monkeys' sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bigger they are. The harder they fall~” Macaque calls and saunters over to the stunted body of Wukong. He stops through puddles forming and he gets close enough that he finally could lay eyes on the bloody and bruised Monkey. He smirks proudly when Wukong doesn't get up immediately stunned from the hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macaque places a foot against Wukong's Chest pressing him further into the soaked earth. The injured monkey let out a hiss and he grinds his heel deeper into his rib cage. He smiles in a way that is illuminated by flashes of lighting that screams ill intent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it's cliche to say but have any last pathetic words?" He asked, raising the staff upward ready to smash the monkey's skull in. lighting cracks overhead again as if calling the match to an end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tawny monkey grunts his fist tightening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just a few of yours," he speaks beneath him, his eyes slitting open and he laughs through the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you fell for that" he speaks again but the voice this time is right behind Macaque’s ear. Macaque feels the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A clone behind them and the real Wukong at his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macaque turns on his heel feeling the breeze of a fist coming straight for his face. He barely had enough time to react. The fist lands squarely on the jaw and it looks like a few teeth were knocked loose. His body skids across the earth for what feels like a mile, Wukong watches his body punches through trees and boulders till he finally stops by the mountainside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong’s opponent’s body makes a loud crack from the impact and for a moment he thinks he's paralyzed him from the impact. Unfortunately for him, he sees the monkey’s toes twitch indicating he hasn’t paralyzed him. They peel themselves from the mountainside. After further examination Wukong discovers The staff hasn't fallen out of his grasp which means Macaque can still win this fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong and he might be evenly matched but with the staff, Macaque was stronger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The real Wukong is up from his upon him before Macque has time to get to a game plan together. The snarling monkey screams blood lust that lets his opponent know he was thirsty for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>blood in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His blow is parried by the staff But when that blow is blocked another is landing. Each Macaque blocks with the staff to avoid getting hit with a killing blow. Each rain of fist Wukong delivers forces him to take another step back on the battlefield, he's forcing him to lose his footing, slipping in the mud created from their fight and each blow to the staff grows in intensity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macaque jumps back trying to regain some semblance of control by creating some distance between them. He lands atop a bolder trying to regain some air into his winded lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was it. He could tell this was the final showdown before a winner was announced. Wukong breathes from the exertion from the fight, the sound of his heart beating in his ears as loud as the rain pounding against his back, If he had his staff this battle would have been over ages ago. It was the staff that Macaque wanted and he would go to these lengths to get it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he would hurt his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over some metal and wood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then It was time to end this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He inhales, letting out a guttural yell that shakes the mountains as he charges Macaque. The shadow returns his yell and charges him at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They collide and the shockwave is enough to shake the heavens and de-robe trees of their foliage. His fist collides with withe middle of the staff. He grits his teeth from the bursting pain of his knuckles pressing against his own weapon. He growls and his golden eyes meet glowing purple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yells digging deeper, pushing with more force, enough to level cities and move planets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macaque pushes back as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The equal incredible forces keeping them at a standstill. Their feet digging into the earth slipping forward and back in a strange game of tug o war. Wukong headbutts Macaque trying to get just a hair more ground and the shadow presses his forehead back with a snarl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong feels his footing slip slightly, there was hardly any grip in the mud, and he's losing ground slowly, he feels his muscles cry out in pain and they quiver from the exertion. His teeth grind again as he forces the last bit of strength out of him in a guttural yell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His love for his friends wasn't a weakness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His love for his family wasn't a weakness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was NOT weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was strong. And his love made him stronger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the goddamn king and he was taking back his title. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With or without the weapon that came with it </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a splintering noise. And Macaques eyes dilate and he looks to the staff in his hands. The redwood has a hairline fracture that spreads like spider webs across ice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?!" He shouts over the sound of the wind and storm created from their conscious impact. Wukong doesn't answer as he shoulders himself forward continuing to gain inch by inch of ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop! You will destroy it!" Macaque yells his back bowing under the force of the monkey king that is emanating a gold hue. Lightning cracks across his fist as he continues to force the shadow into the earth, the staff splintering and cracking under the force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're destroying your own weapon! don't you care?!" He pleaded, his knees buckling under Wukong's resolve, he held the staff over his head with both hands trying to keep at bay the enraged Monkey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't-" another crack that sounds like a whine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-Hurt-" he growls the words put through gritted teeth, the earth shakes under his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-My. Family. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of splintering wood and crying metal is all that is heard before a fist collides with the cheap copy's face. Red shards of wood-like pencil shavings explode like confetti. And the staff gives up the ghost, split in half like lightning striking across the sky separating into two halves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something is broken and something is created in that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weapon is lost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a family is made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macaque's body is flung three miles into the earth, the impact birthing a crater at least a mile wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macaque is understandably stunned, his eyes shut unconscious and each half of the staff laying a little ways off, the thing snapped like a toothpick. Wukong descends the crater with a single leap, water already pooling around Macaque. He lands in front of his defeated opponent with a splash. Macaque lets out a pained whine and he pins them in the earth with a solid foot. Wukong lets out a few ragged breaths, his body shakes from how much energy he just used against the dark-furred monkey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know-" he pants licking his lips tasting the mud and the sweat on his lips that mixed with the rain. "I expected you to ask what errand I ran before I showed up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Macaque peels open an eye, his face bloody and bruised and there is a hitch to his breath. showing that he's broken a few ribs from the impact. The dark monkey lets out a pathetic chuckle that combines with a cough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do tell. Where did you go first?" He asked his chest wheezing a bit and Wukong felt a smirk lay across his lips as he reached into his side pouch to produce his prize he </span>
  <span>stole </span>
  <span>'borrowed' from heaven. The dark monkey eyes widened in fear and he attempted to scurry away but it's too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The diamond snare net captures its prey and Macaque lets out a pained yelp at having his body constricted. The monkey let out a swear struggling against his binds but gave up very quickly, exhausted and hurt. Wukong whistles a tune before crouching down in front of the monkey's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time to give back what you stole." He pressed his thumb to the forehead of the monkey and with a golden glow he extracted whatever power he had stolen from MK. He feels the familiar electricity crackle under his veins and he feels refreshed. Like a glass of lemonade after a long day of hard work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The body goes limp like a puppet with its strings cut and the net seems like overkill with his powers reverted to his normal level. He marinades in the earth soup for a bit before speaking of his defeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well played. I never planned for you to sacrifice your staff." Macaque's body shudders from the feeling of construction and his head rolls to the side lazily looking like he had been beaten in a friendly game of volleyball and not a fight for dominance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What will you do with me now?" He asked curiously and Wukong felt a wicked grin spread across his face, illuminated by the flash of lightning that cracks across the sky, his tail swishing behind him like a predator ready to pounce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I’ll kill you..." He watches the red marked face pale and his ears droop in fear. The dark monkey swallows his throat moving with the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't…." Wukong pushes his face forward, their noses practically touching now and his predatory grin spreads impossibly further. This monkey had him pulling out his fur with stress and gave him the craziest roller coaster of emotions he has felt in about a thousand years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So maybe he took a tiny bit of pleasure and felt absolutely no remorse for stressing out the shadow for a couple of seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!” he barks out a laugh “I totally would! With as much pain as you have given me and my family this week, I don't think a single person would mind if I did." He watches the shadow's eyes dilate in fear till they are nothing but pinpricks and he's just having so much fun so he lets the dark-furred monkey think he’s going to kill him just a bit longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buuuut I won't" he boops the monkey's nose who scrunches it in confusion. He watches the face relax slightly and that's when he goes for the kill with his words </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have something MUCH worse planned for you” he purrs out, his words like a venomous spider and he takes great satisfaction in watching the monkey’s face fall once again as his shadow eclipses him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you stop pacing? You're gonna create a hole in Sandy’s ship” Pigsy's voice scolded from his spot, playing cards with the demon brothers. They were totally cheating but it was more about the distraction rather than winning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wukong has been gone a really long time” Mei’s voice returns and the sound of pacing continues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was like a bunch of BOOM and WHOOSH and lights and shit-” the sound of Tang’s voice gasping interrupted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mei! Language.” Tang’s voice scolds from the left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then it got really quiet and he hasn’t come back yet!!!!!” she fretted and steps continued to pass back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK thinks he should open his eyes now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groans sitting up from his bed. He wonders why everyone is in his room this early. Maybe they wanted to talk about some Monkey king business? He heard Wukong’s name mentioned. He rubs his eyes a little bit peeling the lids back but they feel like sandpaper stuck against skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His blanket falls off him and he shivers from how cold his room feels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s awake!” Mei shouts her worried face greeting his view first thing in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mei-” his voice is groggy from sleep and he wishes he had some water right about now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha are you doing in my r-” he’s cut off violently by Mei dog-piling him, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him in a bone-crushing hug. He feels wet tears against his neck and he’s so confused as to why she keeps apologizing in his ear for failing to protect him. </span>
  <span>He settles for rubbing her back slowly and he looks to the rest of the people in his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>except upon a second look he realizes this place looks less like his room and more like Sandy’s. It is after the third look he can confirm this is indeed Sandy’s room and not his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So uhhhh can someone explain what's going on?” he asked anyone in the room willing to answer and instead of getting some actual solid explanations everyone is joining Mei in a hug and he's being hugged tighter than he ever has in his entire life. </span>
  <span>Don't get MK wrong, he's needy when it comes to physical affection. Not enough as a kid left him touched starved for affection from his friends and found family. But this was just...out of character. And confusing. And he would really like to breathe now. He taps out, patting Sandy’s arm begging to be released before he becomes the dearly departed over a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s released finally and he gulps some air into his lungs before he speaks again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I’m complaining but can someone pleeeease explain what's going on.” he begged wanting at least a lick of sense of why he was in Sandy’s home and everyone was treating him like they haven’t seen him in a week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that's a lonnnng story bud” everyone’s gaze jerks to the door including MK’s. A soaked and muddy Wukong stands there hands on his hips and a lazy smile. MK feels his heart flip for some reason and not in the way that could be attributed to his normal hero worship. It was like when your dad came home after a long business trip. That domestic feeling of home returning to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was weird because Wukong was his mentor, not his dad, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except his head was fuzzy with words and memories that suggested he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get the condensed version?” MK asked, grabbing his head trying to sort through the fuzzy pictures and feelings flying through at a breakneck speed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“TLDR, you were cursed by Macaque, he turned you into a kid and he was using you as a battery bla bla bla.” Wukong waves his hand back and forth as he approaches the teen and sits on the sofa and MK pulls his knees to his chest to make room for the monkey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Six eared Macaque? What happened to him?” MK asked, tilting his head grasping at straws in his memory for the face of the dark monkey. Wukong rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's just say I took care of him….” the monkey king looks skyward and MK follows his gaze as his brain processes the information. A few moments pass in silence followed by a large gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit! You killed him?!!” he squeaks out completely surprised at the overkill for the situation (pun not intended.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Wukong's eyebrows shoot upward in shock  “Heavens no!” he waves MK's concern off with a few hand motions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me. If I killed him, I would be looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>down </span>
  </em>
  <span>not up.” he deadpans pointing to the center of the earth with a disappointed gaze like maybe he was upset he didn’t kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then where is he?” Tang asked before MK could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to cash in a few favors from heaven, make a few new deals too buuuut....I managed to convince someone to keep an eye on him”  he rolls his shoulder a bit stretching it out with a wince and it's then that MK realizes how roughed up the monkey looks. His fur is matted and muddy and His clothes are torn and soaked; they sport a few holes that reveal shallow wounds underneath. He's also favoring one side like his left rib is giving him trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he get those injuries fighting Macaque for him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fist tightens around the blanket that surrounds him. It smells like peaches. He brings the blanket to his face inhaling a deep whiff. It smells like home and all at once foggy memories of being cuddled and held slap him across the forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drops the blanket in favor of grabbing his head VERY dizzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I might need the long version too actually.” he’s surprised when he’s not given the long answer but a large warm (albeit wet) hug from Wukong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It smells like peaches too and it's like some sort of primal conditioning kicks in. He grabs the fur at Wukong’s chest and buries his face in it making a little home there like a bird in a nest. He feels warm and safe and he can feel Wukong’s tail curl around his waist protectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry about the long version for a bit.”  he reassures, petting the top of MK’s head and then MK flushes with embarrassment realizing what he’s doing. He pulls away flustered and stuttering an apology. He shivers again realizing he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buuuut if you DO want the long version-" Mei pulls out her phone and waves it back and forth with a teasing smile. "I did put together a fun PowerPoint, complete with a whole minute's worth of monkey onesie pictures."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry...</span>
  <em>
    <span>monkey</span>
  </em>
  <span> what pictures??" He squeaks out and his friends let out a little diabolical laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has a feeling he might not like the long version. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps we should get the boy some clothes first?" Sandy suggests and it's finally understandable as to why he's so cold. He yelps and brings the blanket up to his chest hiding himself from everyone, his face blushes a bright embarrassed that he's as naked as the day he was born. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why am I not wearing pants???!" He squeaks out and everyone around him laughs a little bit, only embarrassing him further. He sinks down bringing the red blanket up to his chin and he almost matches it in shade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww don't make fun of him. I have some clothes you can borrow" the blue man offers, standing to his feet and walking away to fetch something for MK to wear. He's surprised when he comes back with a shirt, he didn't even know the man OWNED any based on how he walked around topless all the time </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shirt is like a dress on him but it works out since he didn't have any pants or underwear. It was a bit breezy but he could manage until he could get some pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chapter one!!! Baby MK eating!" MK let out a groan covering his face as soon as Mei shoved a phone in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would also have to do until he get Mei's phone from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had long set and the sky was covered in midnight purple interrupted by dusty lights of stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandy apparently had a fire pit built into his ship deck, when Mei discovered this she demanded a bonfire and s'mores. Sandy accommodated her and a bonfire was built. Somewhere along the way, Pigsy raided Sandy's kitchen and the whole crew enjoyed some hotdogs cooked over a fire. Yin and Jin only stayed for the free food and after that slinked away to who knows where to cause trouble no doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Wukong's first time trying hot dogs and he can proudly say he ate twelve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only threw up about four of those too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice to see MK enjoying his family at his proper age. Mei teased him mercilessly with baby photos. He was a good sport about it for the first ten minutes, but when she started showing Photos of him in the tub covered in bubbles was when it became a game of cat and mouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wukong watches Sandy hold Mei's phone in hand, the small screen dwarfed by his size and he flips through every picture and MK Jumps up and down whining as he attempts to snatch the phone out of his grasp. The blue spirit cooes over every picture and MK’s determination increases every time he flips to another one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened to Macaque? Did you really take him to heaven ?" Tang asked,ever the scholar looking for answers. Wukong blinks at him a few times owlishly before smirking. of course, he wouldn't buy the whole 'baby sitter in heaven' story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What indeed happened to Macaque~" he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the crates on Sand’s deck. They made an acceptable perch for the monkey to lounge and nurse his wounds quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you kill him?" Tang asked, leaning in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm…" is all he responds with shutting his eyes and resting for the first time in a week. He hears Tang scoff entirely unsatisfied with the vague answer but gives up trying to get blood from a turnip.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mei hops up onto the crates sitting next to him casually as they all watch the game of cat and mouse between MK and Sandy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I forgot to ask but where is Candle boy? I owe him some...well a LOT of apologies and my thanks." He asked, slitting an eye open only to see Mei's face fall disappointedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He had….to leave." Wukong sits up concern filling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave? Why?" He asked, watching her worry her lip with her teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was worried his parents would find out he helped and...he left." She tightens her hands in her lap and a scowl replaces her worried face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was worried they would hurt him...or kill him" she whispers out and Wukong's own fist mirrors hers, tightening into a fist. He knew the demon bull family wasn't the greatest, as much as he regretted it….it wasn't hard to picture Red Son afraid of his parents. His heart goes out to the fire demon and feels the need to shove BOTH princess Iron fan and the bull-headed demon under another mountain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image of two pieces of the staff itching in the back of his head reminds him he can't though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He asked me to make sure MK never knows…" she continues and the three adults listen to the teen as she brings her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them in comfort. Wukong scowls, feeling the fur on the back of his neck stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we go kick his parents' ass and take him home." Tang demands and Mei mumbles something about 'language' under her breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That might not be as easy as you think…" Wukong sighs out realizing he still had to tell MK about the sorry state of the staff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Plus..is it safe for Red Son if we do?" Pigsy asked, scratching his chin a little bit with a pensive expression on his face. Mei frowns, tightening her grip around her knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No….when MK was in a rough spot. There were times I would yell and shout to defend MK at his foster parents. It made me feel good. Like I was helping or defending him" she let out a long sigh that sounded so remorseful </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...but it was never me that had to pay for the fallout." She admitted it was a sin and Wukong wonders if he can ever find out who these trash people were so he could pay them a 'friendly' visit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The safest thing for Red Son is to wait for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> to reach out to </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She growls brokenly under her breath, her knuckles white from how hard she was gripping her fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that's it? We just don't tell MK and wait for Red Son to come to us?" Wukong huffs out, his tail twitching behind him Annoyedly. It didn't seem fair, he got to enjoy everyone's company and hot dogs while Red Son had to go home wounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't like it either but-" a sigh released from Pigsy's chest. "Do we really have a choice?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something sours in Wukong's throat. And he swallows it thinking he might take the other nine hotdogs if he didn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No ...we don't." He admits just a sourly watching MK attempt to climb the blue man now. His hair is an absolute mess from being dunked in water and left to dry in a funny position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MK-" he calls the boys eyes are on him instantly like a meerkat. "-come here." He beckoned forward and he obeyed instantly the phone in Sandy's grip still for the blue man to enjoy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" MK asked coming up to stop in front of him. He reaches forward grabbing him by the wrist and pulls him closer. MK goes easily blinking a few times confused but is set in his lap without any protest. The monkey sets to work immediately brushing and picking through his Expresso locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grooming him </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhhhhh…. "  Mk sounds like a computer rebooting and he feels a fond smile pull at his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just let it happen bud" he continues grooming MK, pulling out twigs and sand that was probably deposited there during his tumble in the river. MK squirms at first confused with the treatment but eventually relaxes into his hold, accepting his fate. Mei chuckles beside him taking more pictures subtly and he can't find it in himself to be bothered. Where she got her seemingly bottomless supply of phones was her own kind of magic he tried not to think about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MK's back is pushed to Wukong's chest and he can tell from here that every muscle is relaxed. He can't help but curl his tail around MK's waist holding him protectively there while he works on grooming him. MK lets out a content little humm that vibrates against Wukong's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a crackling fire and the warmth of his kid in his lap makes his eyelids heavy. He pauses his grooming, at least satisfied with his work and leans back fully bringing MK with him to lie on his chest. MK, apparently too catatonic to protest, goes willingly and settles there using him like an oversized pillow.  He runs his paws through MK's hair sleepily just content to lay here under the stars on top of some admittedly uncomfortable crates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could easily push past the discomfort for the serotonin from a small heartbeat against his chest enough for him to sacrifice some comfort. MK might be a teen again...but he was still his kid whether he likes it or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slides an eye open to see Mei taking some more pictures, she had apparently an endless supply of phone storage with the way she took them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you have enough blackmail?" He asked lazily and she snickers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want a scrapbook or not?" She raises a single brow quizzingly. And he shrugs, letting his eyes slip close again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. Proceed." He gives her permission and she takes an array of photos with a sleeping MK curled to his chest. Eventually, she apparently grows bored of hoarding blackmail material and tucks her phone away. Wukong is gonna hold her to that scrapbook thing. he better have a whole album of young MK in a week or so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels Mei poke the side of his face and his eyes slide open again confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want monkey cuddles too. You have been giving them to MK all week it's my turn! ” she demanded and he snorted at the absurdity of it. At the beginning of the week, she had a hand around his throat threatening him and now she wanted cuddles. Whatever. He was a certified softie now. He raises an arm up and Mei clamors up onto the crate and lays down across his chest joining MK. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nuzzles into his chest giggling something about peaches before she’s lulled into a soft rest. He’s not sure if she is actually sleeping or if she is just resting her eyes and stealing his warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A kid cradled in each arm pressed to his side and he couldn't have been more content. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yep a certified softie. He could get used to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>END. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end! For now that is ;) </p><p>I mean we have Red Son who is MIA and also a busted staff. I consider that loose ends and i hate leaving loose ends. Hmmmm if only there a sequel in the works called ‘needing repairs’  *eyes google doc* </p><p>Anyway! Thank you so much for coming on this journey with me! I was only planning about 4 chapters max and here we are at 16 chapters and almost 60,000 words. LOL </p><p>Thank you to everyone that commented, left kudo’s and bookmarked. You're the reason I continued this story. </p><p>Until next time! </p><p>remember to follow me on Tumblr for updates and other fun things!<br/>@its-kall-the-clown</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I try very hard to make this good? No. Did I make this anyway? Yes. Let me just have this one.</p><p>I need a break from my much longer more intense fic 'it's alright. it's okay' and so we are appreciating dad wukong hours.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>